Une histoire pas comme celle d'à côté
by SNAPESLOVEx
Summary: Slash Harry Severus... C'est une longue histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Re-édit**_

_**Slash Severus Harry classé R**_

_**Persos pas à moi, tous à mamzelle JKR.**_

_**Bonne lecture, car ça va être long comme fic!!!**_

_**Introduction :**_

_Severus Snape, un professeur incompris de tous, se sent très seul alors qu'il n'a rien à faire un beau soir de Juin. Mais c'est pas là où je veux en venir... Un homme fier, mais ténébreux qui se cache derrière un masque froid, ne sachant pas faire confiance. C'est notre ti Sevvie qui se la joue dans cette fic._

_Et de l'autre côté, se trouve un jeune homme incompris du monde, Harry Potter. On veut tous le protéger mais lui ne veut seulement que survivre. Un beau gosse qui a des problèmes à se comprendre lui même, sombre par en dedans mais illuminé de l'extérieur. Il va être obligé de vivre(grâce à une belle retenue) avec quelqu'un qui connait que trop bien pour être son professeur. _

Severus se promenait dans les donjons, il n'avait pas sommeil et comptait sur le fait de trouver quelques élèves aventureux pour se divertir à donner des retenues ou à enlever des points.

Et comme à l'habitude, un seul élève s'aventurait en dehors de son dortoir si tard la nuit. Le sommeil ne le trouvait pas et vice-versa.

- Potter! Mais que faites-vous ici?

- Professeur Snape.

- Aveugle en plus!

- Non, juste incapable de dormir.

- Ce n'est pas là une raison de se trimballer dans les couloirs!

- Quelle raison le serait pour vous alors?

- ...

- ...

- Je n'ai pas à répondre! 10 points de moins à Gryffindor! Aller, retournez dans votre lit! MAINTENANT!

- Rien ne vous dit que je vais y allez mais bon, bonne nuit professeur.

- C'est ça.

Harry se retourna et monta les escaliers... Pas dans le sens de son dortoir mais à l'inverse.

Severus, lui, fit demi-tour et parti en direction de ses appartements, fier d'avoir retiré quelques points aux Gryffindor, mais Harry se trouvait dans les corridors pour la même raison que lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pendant un instant.

Notre petit Gryffondor pour sa part, la culpabilité d'être dans les couloirs sans aucune permission, ne naît pas. Il s'en foutait royalement. Il voulait juste ne pas exister pour quelque instant, et ces instants il pouvait les avoir que le soir, seul parmi les fantômes du château.

Sur les dernières paroles du Gryffindor, Severus sentit qu'il avait dit vrai au fait de ne pas retourner dans son lit. Pour s'en assurer, Snape décida d'aller errer du côté de l'entrée Gryffondorienne afin d'être certain que le jeune homme y retournerait.

Il était environ 4 heures du matin quand notre beau brun décida de rentrer dormir ses 2 heures qu'il lui restait de sommeil. Il s'approcha du tableau de la grosse dame en rose.

Mais le professeur avait attendu juste à côté de la porte et le vit apparaître enfin.

Pour l'élève, il était tellement zombie qu'il ne vit pas son professeur se détacher de l'ombre

Donc Snape lui saisit une manche pour le retenir...

- Potter! Ne vous ai-je pas dit de retourner vous coucher immédiatement?

- Ne vous ai-je pas dit professeur que je ne le ferais pas?

- Et je vous ai cru.

- Oui, je vois...

Il restait debout, devant son professeur attendant que celui ci lui dise de rentrer.

Snape, qui, oui avait des sentiments, avait envie de partager ses tourments avec Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas lui montrer sa faiblesse la plus grande, le manque ... d'amour? Il ne le savait pas vraiment encore, mais il ressentait le besoin de se confier. Potter semblait parfait, mais encore là c'était Potter.

- Bon, je vais allez dormir professeur. Et la, vous allez avoir la preuve que je vais y être. Bonne Nuit.

- Coeur d'Or.

Et le tableau se tassa sur le côté.

Hmmm... Snape connaissait le mot de passe à présent! ...

- Bonne... Ne soyez pas en retard au cours demain!

- Non, bien sur.

Et il le quitta sur ses mots.

Severus se sentit alors comme un grand trou vide. Il n'avait pas pu dire à Harry ce doux bonne nuit qui l'aurait rendu un peu plus "gentil" aux yeux du garçon.

Harry monta rapidement à son dortoir, ce déshabilla entièrement et se coucha. Le sommeil arriva en quelques secondes et partie pour un meilleur monde.

Severus était toujours à côté du tableau, regrettant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il attendit quelques minutes puis se redirigea vers ses appartements. Demain, première période, il avait Harry dans son cours. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas paraître si mauvais à ses yeux s'il voulait partager ses tourments avec lui. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi Harry? Sûrement parce qu'il reflète l'innocence... Dans ce cas Harry ne comprendrait rien et il se sentirait mieux de ne pas être âme nue devant lui.

Le soleil traversa tous les pièces du château! Il était maintenant 6 heures 20 minutes et quelques têtes commençaient à émerger du sommeil. Un Harry déjà réveillé rêvassait sur son lit en pensant à l'amant de ses rêves quand il reçu un oreiller en pleine figure lui disant de se lever et d'aller déjeuner.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il s'assoit et essaya de manger quelque chose.

Severus le vit arriver dans cette grande salle aussi bruyante qu'à l'habitude. Oh oui il voulait lui parler, mais comment faire, Harry ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule seconde. Severus se dit que Potter s'en foutait. Comment pouvait-il s'en foutre s'il ne savait même pas? Snape se trouva stupide et remis ses yeux devant son assiette.

Le premier cours de la journée pointa le bout du nez.

- Oh non... potion...

En même temps...

- Oh oui... Potter...

Le Potter en question prit une grande respiration et entra dans la classe de son 'cher' professeur de potion...

Il se dirigea directement sur la dernière table, au fond, à droite.

Malfoy, au grand regret (Sûrement) de Harry s'écria :

- Professeur, Potter a changé de place!

- Potter! Revenez à votre place assignée!

- Mais bien sur PRO-FES-SSEUR.

Toujours sur son petit ton de 'Je m'en foutisme'.

- 20 points de moins pour attitude inappropriée! Aller! Asseyez-vous!

- Juste 20 , de dit-il tout bas pour lui même. - Il a déjà fait mieux.

Il s'évasa sur sa chaise et regarda devant lui.

Bon, la journée passa, tout le monde n'attend que ça anyway, puis nous nous retrouvâmes à être le soir. Précisons-le bien, Severus avait donné une retenue à Potter pour ses positions paresseuses en classe. Donc Severus attend 20:30 avec impatience.

Harry pesta intérieurement en se rendant à sa retenue avec Snape.

- Vous êtes à temps pour une fois!

- J'peux repartir et arriver en retard si vous voulez Professeur.

Disons le, Harry était plus ou moins en forme pour faire cette retenue mais il n'avait pas trop le choix et son arrogance venait de se fait.

- Faites donc, comme ça vous remédierai à ce propos que je qualifie de provocateur!

- Et bien, on se revoit dans 10 minutes.

Et il ouvrit le porte et sortit prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

10 minutes plus tard, comme prévu, il rencogna à la porte de la classe.

- Espèce de salle petit..." Mais il fut coupé par Harry qui le coupa en disant :

- Alors, qu'elle est ma punition cette fois ci professeur?

- Une rédac! Sur la potion de votre choix! Je veux 12 parchemins et ce, ce soir! Je vais vous surveiller.

- Fait changement des chaudrons à nettoyer... , laissa t'il échapper.

- 20 points de..." mais il pensa un instant et dit :- Je vais laisser ce commentaire passer pour cette fois, aller, au travail!

Suite bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Harry trouvait le temps long malgré qu'il ait à faire 12 parchemins (ce qu'il trouvait exagéré). Il en avait déjà 4 de terminé et 1h18 minutes de passé. Il savait que son professeur passait son temps à le regarder et ça le gênait un peu, ce n'était qu'une retenue après tout.

Snape le regardait (effectivement!), il ne manquait aucun de ses mouvements aussi subtiles pouvaient-ils être, quand il croisa le regard de Harry, il se retourna enfin, probablement au grand soulagement de Potter.

Soulagement était peu dire pour le jeune homme qui avait des problèmes de concentration à se moment là. Plus rien n'allait ou venait dans son cerveau... il était toujours bloqué sur la même phrase et il n'était pas capable de continuer. Il mâchouillait le bout de sa nouvelle plume.

- Vous voudriez peut-être un os? Arrêtez de grignoter cette plume!

Harry leva lentement la tête vers son professeur. Et il aperçu quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant, son professeur 'chéri' était fatigué... ses traits étaient plus étiré qu'à l'ordinaire, il semblait vieux, plus vieux que son âge.

- Bien, je ne savais pas que c'était interdit.

- Et bien ça l'est!

Harry la déposa dans son porte-plume et se croisa les bras. Plus rien à faire, son affaire allait vraiment pas bien, un peu de divertissement lui ferait un grand bien! Comme prendre l'air... ouais, l'air des cachots étaient dangereuse pour le cerveau, Harry en était convaincu.

Snape se leva et se dirigea en direction de Potter, il se plaça derrière le jeune homme et pencha sa tête juste à côté de la sienne puis dit d'une voix très basse, presque méchante...

- Besoin d'aide? Déjà en manque d'inspiration... de connaissances?

- Si on peu dire, manque d'inspiration. Ça arrive à tout le monde que je sache... , cracha t'il la fin de sa phrase.

- Je vois... et... où bloquez-vous?

Harry émit un rire involontaire.

- Au 'comment faire la potion'.

"Faut dire que c'est Hermione qui l'avait préparé... je ne sais que les effets..." pensa t'il.

- Cela a toujours été votre faiblesse, les cours pratiques, je n'en suis pas surpris!

Il fit une pause pour admirer l'effet de ses paroles sur Harry et reprit...

- Je veux bien vous montrer la procédure pour une énième fois, mais souvenez-vous en cette fois-ci, sinon je vous colle pour plus longtemps!

Puis Snape se releva, mais resta derrière Harry.

- Professeur, si je peux me permettre, nous n'avons jamais fait cette potion en classe encore. Vous nous avez dit qu'on la ferait seulement en 7ième année.

- Quelle est donc la potion que vous avez choisie?

- Le Polynectare monsieur.

- Et pourquoi ce choix?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien inventé... prenons une certaine vérité...

- À cause de l'année dernière, le professeur Maugrey Fol Oeil c'est du polynectare qu'il avait pris pour prendre son apparence.

- Comme vous me l'avez si bien mentionné, cette potion ne relève pas de vos facultés immédiates. Pourquoi ne pas en choisir une autre? Si vous y tenez tant, faisons-la, mais à la moindre erreur, vous perdrez gros!

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais son subconscient parla à sa place, comme d'habitude.

- Perdre gros professeur? Je ne crois pas voyez vous, ce n'est qu'un travail de retenue après tout. Et puis, mes compétences, vous ne m'avez jamais donné la chance de vous les montrer.

- Vous avez eu tout ces cours pour me prouver vos "compétences" comme vous dites, alors ne commencez pas.

- Tous vos cours?????, cria presque Harry. - Si vous étiez moins sur mon dos et si vous me laissiez faire quelque chose sans me mettre hors de moi, vous auriez un p'tit génie d'la potion devant vous! Car voyez-vous, professeur, J'ADORE les potions mais vous me les faites haïr... Peu importe, il est trop tard pour reprendre le temps perdu.

- QUOI? Vous voulez dire que vous aimeriez, VRAIMENT, apprendre l'art de concocter les potions?

- Est-ce si surprenant professeur?

- Oui.

- Et bien, c'est la vérité pourtant... mais ça, vous vous en foutez parce que je suis Harry Potter et votre rôle est de me détester.

- Je... Non!...

Mais Snape était sans mots, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre, il se contenta de faire un signe de tête pour que Harry lui remette ce qu'il venait de composer afin d'y jeter un oeil.

Harry ne savait plus trop ou se mettre. Il venait de faire taire Rogue avec une phrase du moins sensé et une phrase qui lui brûlait par en dedans depuis tellement de temps. Il était fier mais d'un autre côté, il se demanda si ça allait changer quelque chose, en bien il espérait.

Peu importe, son professeur avait maintenant ses parchemins et les lisaient avec attention. Il était sur que celui ci allait trouver quelque chose de pas correct pour pouvoir le rabaisser à son tour.

- Hmmmm... Bien. Se contenta-t-il de dire, puis ajouta... - Continuez, vous êtes bien parti, tous les ingrédients se trouvent dans cette armoire, vous pouvez commencer.

Snape était, il faut le dire, choqué et surpris à la fois que Harry s'en tire aussi bien sur une potion si complexe.

- Vous... vous voulez que je commence à la préparer? Mais! Elle prend plus d'un mois à finir!

- Pour savoir quoi écrire sur une potion, il faut préalablement l'avoir faite! Quelle ignorance! Oui, vous commencez la potion maintenant, vous reviendrez tous les soirs pour la continuer. Voilà, si vous vous intéressez vraiment et que vous "adorez" vraiment cette matière, je vous fait rattraper le "temps perdu" comme vous dites.

Harry pesta intérieurement mais en fait... il va avoir un mois pour pouvoir montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire... et un mois pour faire regretter à son professeur de lui montrer! Alors 1 et 1 font 2 n'importe quel crétin savait ça... sauf peut-être Rogue qui l'ignorait.

En vérité Harry était coincé, il devait l'admettre, il doit tout faire pour lui montrer qu'il était meilleur que ses petits protégés de Serpentard de merde. Il allait lui montrer, et bien sur, il se retenait pour ne pas dire à son professeur de se mettre à genou s'il réussissait sa potion...

Harry alla vers l'armoire et sorti les ingrédients qu'il avait besoin pour aujourd'hui et commença à faire bouillir l'eau sous l'oeil attentif de son cher prof.

Snape n'en cru pas ses yeux... Harry n'avait pas protesté! Il se dit que si le jeune était si déterminé, il n'aurait pas besoin de son aide, alors il alla se rassoire à son bureau et entreprit d'écrire un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas dégager ses yeux de Harry, comme s'il attendait qu'il fasse une bourde, raison suffisante pour avoir une interaction avec lui. Pourquoi une interaction? Question de se montrer supérieur probablement!

Le jeune garçon ôta sa robe de sorcier et son pull. Il transpirait comme un porc! même son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Il sentit le regard de son professeur sur lui, il n'osa pas le regarder, il craignait de voir un aperçu de dégoût ou de son air 'je perds mon temps' sur son visage... et Harry n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça, il devait à tout pris faire cette potion sans aucune dispute ni d'affrontement. Il ne devait rien faire pour ne pas se mettre en colère, car c'est cette fureur qui fait qu'il lui est impossible de faire une potion correctement.

Snape avait laissé Harry se dévêtir, pas qu'il approuvait, mais il était vrai qu'il faisait soudainement très chaud dans la salle de classe. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry, tout en sueur, pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux et replongea ses yeux sur sa feuille encore blanche, puis commença à gribouiller, ne sachant pas encore quoi écrire.

Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, il se concentra peut-être un peu trop. Il avait presque fini la première étape, ça avait été plutôt facile, du moins, pour son niveau de compétence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Snape se leva, car il ne pouvait pas voir ce que mijotait Harry car il était dos à lui. Il approcha lentement sans faire de bruit et une fois derrière Harry...

- Ça va comme vous voulez? Ça n'a pas encore explosé?

Harry sursauta et lança un de ses regards meurtriers à Snape.

- Ça va vous voyez par vous même? Si ça aurait sauté... une partie du château l'aurait su... et je ne serais plus la.

Et Harry explosa de rire. Il trouvait ça drôle sans le vouloir vraiment. Mais il savait... que cette partie du château aurait aimé le voir mort de toute façon, c'était l'ironie de la situation qui le fit rire autant.

- C'est que, d'habitude vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de demander conseil à Miss Granger, je vous croyais perdu, donc je suis venu voir. Procédez.

- Moi perdu? Ohh... vous avez raison dans un sens, je suis TOUJOURS perdu... et en passant professeur, je ne demande jamais rien à Hermione, c'est elle qui nous dit toujours quand c'est pas correct alors ne croyez pas le contraire, ça serait une atteinte à mon ego...

Harry agissait en vrai Serpentard et il le faisait exprès, toujours pour voir la réaction de Snape bien sur!

Snape saisit machinalement le poignet de Harry aussi vite qu'il pu...

- Vous êtes...

Puis il le lâcha, voyant qu'il ne se contrôlait plus. Il avait été sur le bord de le gifler, heureusement qu'il s'était réveillé à temps.

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Snape était violent, oui ca il le savait, mais violent en parole... pas en geste, du moins pas avec les élèves, il n'avait pas le droit. Les yeux de son professeur s'assombrirent un peu plus et Harry put y lire un incontrôle total de lui même. Il commençait peut-être à allez trop loin pour cette fois ci?

- Laissez-moi seul! On reprend demain, même heure, 20:30!

Harry ramassa sa robe et son pull et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvra la porte et juste avant de la refermer il dit clairement :

- Désolé professeur...

Et il prit le chemin du retour.

..."Désolé professeur..." Résonnait dans sa tête aussi violement qu'une migraine, ce n'était pas de la faute de Harry, c'était lui, juste lui qui avait encore usé de la partie de son cerveau inconsciente, comme si son esprit de mangemort revenait à la rescousse du pauvre Snivellus sans défense et haït de tous. Ô cette fois il avait eu tort, il devrait s'excuser, malheureusement.

Il était maintenant 11heure du soir et la salle commune des Gryffondor était complètement vide. Avant de partir, il avait dit à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre car une retenue avec Snape, tu ne savais jamais quand tu en sortais. Il se dirigea vers un coin ou il cachait une bouteille d'alcool fort. Il en avait besoin, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Snape comme ça et, pas qu'il lui a fait peur mais c'était plutôt déconcertant de l'avoir vu dans cet état.

Il calla quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant et s'effondra dans le sofa le plus proche. Il était fatigué... oui... pour une fois il était réellement fatigué mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Il prit encore de son bon venin, serra la bouteille, monta à sa chambre, se déshabilla totalement et se mis entre les couvertures, à peine sa tête fut-elle accoté, qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

Snape lui, culpabilisait sous la jetée de son sofa. Il avait montré à Harry une facette de lui qu'il voulait oublier à tout prix. Il se mit à penser à son passé et, hors de contrôle, son oeil droit lui piquait, comme s'il voulait pleurer. Il avait été stupide! Harry allait tout raconter à Dumbledore et vlan! Il serait hors de l'école avant même d'avoir prononcé le mot Quidditch!

Harry avait mal dormit... sa journée fut atroce... et il se dirigea, une fois de plus vers les cachots. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça aujourd'hui mais il n'avait pas le choix... il avait quand même un peu plus d'amour propre et il n'allait pas laisser Snape le ridiculiser! Oh!! Certainement pas! Et c'est avec une détermination qu'il frappa deux coups à la porte du cours de potion.

- Entrez!

Snape appréhendait son retour, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à la vue de Harry, mais il ne pourrait pas fuir son regard, non, il ne devait pas montrer que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'allait plus.

L'élève entra d'un pas lourd et sans un regard à Snape, il alla à sa table ou sa potion bouillait toujours à un rythme aussi lent que ses propres battement de coeur.

- Bonjour professeur...

Et il prit la feuille ou la deuxième étape était inscrit et alla chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire de Snape... seul problème, celle ci était fermé à clé.

- Euh... professeur?

- Quoi?

- J'ai besoin des ingrédients de l'étape 2.

- Servez-vous, vous savez où ils sont! Dit-il sans le regarder, faignant lire quelque chose.

- La porte de votre armoire est fermé à clé professeur..

Oh non! Il allait devoir lever les yeux vers lui! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ouvrir l'armoire à l'avance?

- Tenez.. Dit-il en lui tendant la clé, affichant son regard noir habituel, il espérait que rien ne paraisse.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, il avait remarqué que son professeur n'osait pas le regarder. Alors après avoir ouvert la porte, il marcha jusqu'au bureau de Snape, donc, jusqu'à côté de lui et mis les clés sur son bureau prenant bien soin de prendre son temps.

"S'il est comme ça à cause de se qui c'est produit hier... je devrais peut-être y dire que ça arrive à tout le monde de sortir de ses gonds...

Mais il se retient, et de justesse. Il savait que ça allait juste empirer et il ne voulait pas voir son prof plus méchant qu'il ne pouvait l'être en ce moment alors il prit la sage décision de retourner à son bureau de travail et lire attentivement les instructions et les ingrédients qu'il avait besoin(et alla les chercher, bien sur) et continua. Il allait attendre que Snape lui dise quelque chose, il n'était quand même pas suicidaire...

- Potter...je... Veuillez pardonner mon comportement quelque peu inconvenable d'hier soir.

- ... j'ai déjà oublié professeur.

Snape était bouché. Harry n'avait-il pas déjà tout commérer à Dumbledore? Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait d'ailleurs?

- Je ne crois pas ça. J'ai commis un grave geste à votre égard et je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Et il s'enfonçait encore plus, selon lui.

- Professeur, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Je vous est dit que j'avais oublié ce qui c'était produit hier soir, j'étais sûrement trop fatigué...

Faut-il toujours croire un Gryffondor?

- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous le rappel?!

Il le devait, c'était ainsi. Harry devait être conscient que Snape avait enfreint un règlement interdisant toute violence ou intimidation physique ou morale de la part d'un enseignant ou d'un élève. Il devait lui dire pour que Harry en juge par lui-même.

Harry commençait à être énervé. Il s'en foutait royalement de ce que Snape avait fait la vieille. Une erreur, c'est une erreur, un point c'est tout, mais comment faire comprendre ça à Snape?

- Écouter professeur... je ne veux pas que mes propos soient déplacé, au contraire ils ne le sont pas mais... ce qui est arrivé hier était une erreur, seulement une erreur et je sais que vous ne le referez plus, j'en ai bonne conscience et je tenais à vous dires que je ne vous en veux pas du tout, alors on peut arrêter cette conversation la maintenant.

Harry était doté d'une maturité! Il venait de le prouver et Snape était...ému si on peut dire. Il était pardonné.

- Je vous remercie. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre place.

Comment être méchant maintenant? Non, il ne devait rien changer entre eux, il devait rester le même.

À plus!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Harry prenait place en regardant son professeur d'une différente façon. C'était vraiment une première que lui et Snape avait pu avoir une conversation plus ou moins censé sans vouloir et sans penser à s'entre-tuer. Un grand pas dans l'univers avait été fait.

Tout ce que Snape espérait, c'était d'être resté le même aux yeux de Harry, pour ne pas se sentir mal. Il le regarda s'asseoir et ne dit rien, puis fixa un point sur le mur d'en face pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Faut croire que Harry n'était vraiment pas si pire en potion que le monde croyait. La deuxième étape se passa presque les deux doigts dans l'nez. Il était vraiment fier!

Il fit le ménage de sa place, resserra ce qu'il restait des ingrédients et remis sa robe de sorcier.

- Professeur ? Puis-je y allez maintenant?

Mais Snape s'était assoupi. Il faisait chaud et humide, c'était silencieux, donc tout les ingrédients était là pour attirer le sommeil.

- Professeur?

Toujours aucune réponse alors Harry s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur et se répéta.

Harry s'aperçu que Snape c'était assoupi. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Le laisser dormir ou le réveiller? Aucune de ses réponses ne plaisaient beaucoup au jeune homme mais il entreprit d'essayer de le réveiller.

Le professeur Snape se senti appelé, mais il rêvait, enfin c'est ce que tout le monde penserait.

- Professeur! Vous dormez! Réveillez-vous!

Il brassa un peu l'épaule de Snape un peu plus fort mais en restant quand même dans la limite du faible.

Snape fut soudainement tiré de son sommeil et la première chose qu'il vit était la figure de Potter à trois pouces de la sienne, mais ne comprit pas ce qui se passait alors il poussa Potter fortement pour l'éloigner et être en position de défense.

Lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui se passait, il vit Potter sur le sol et une fois de plus se senti mal.

- C'est juste moi professeur, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir attaqué. Je... je ne savais pas si je devais vous réveiller avant de partir ou pas mais je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix pareil... seulement je ne croyais pas me retrouver le cul à terre...

Il essaya de se relever avec mal... son derrière se souviendra longtemps du planché de la salle de cours de potion. Il n'imaginait pas Snape avec autant de force... maintenant il sait qu'il ne faut plus se fier à l'apparence de quelqu'un sous une robe de sorcier.

- Je suis désolé... Je... Je devais mal rêver... Veuillez m'excuser, encore une fois.. Dit-il en aidant Harry à se relever.

- Merci... Au moins maintenant je vais pouvoir dire que le planché des cachots n'est pas aussi froid qu'on le croirait...

Il se recula un peu de son professeur... disons que je ne sais pas si le livre de potion passait entre les deux

- Merci de cette constructive constatation... Dit-il en relâchant le bras de celui-ci.

- Constructive ? Vous êtes sarcastique professeur! Mais bon... je voulais vous demandez, avant que mon derrière royal se retrouve à terre si je pouvais y aller.

Qui était sarcastique d'après vous?

-10 point de moins pour Gryffindor pour prétendre être une royauté parce que vous croyez avoir un... .Mais il se tut, il allait dire une chose pas bien et il s'en aperçut, merci Merlin. - Allez-y, vous reviendrez poser votre derrière royal sur cette même chaise demain soir. Dit-il avant de se reculer d'avantage du jeune homme.

- Mais bien sur Professeur!! Avec plaisir! Et en plus on a cours demain à la première heure. Promis, je ne serai pas en retard cette fois ci.

Et il prit le chemin de la porte.

- Oh je voulais vous dires que la potion semble beaucoup plus facile qu'elle avait l'air. Bonne nuit professeur.

- C'est ça, ne promettez pas des choses qui sont incertaines dans votre cas. Tant mieux si cette potion est facile, bonne nuit Mr. Potter.

- La seule chose qui m'empêcherait de ne pas être la demain, c'est que je me fasse tuer cette nuit. Au revoir.

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Snape eut un sourire narquois en entendant cette phrase. Bien sûre qu'il ne serait pas tué, car les pires heures de sa vie, il les passait avec son prof de potions, alors la mort n'était probablement ce qu'il y avait de pire. Pourquoi soudainement Potter prenait une certaine liberté dans ses paroles? Pourquoi Snape laissait tout passer?

Harry était certain que maintenant, quand lui et Snape serait seul, tout serait différent mais il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander.

Il croisa Malfoy qui finissait son tour de Préfet dans les couloirs de l'école mais tout ce que Potter trouva à faire c'était de lui sourire même quand il lui enleva des points pour être en dehors de son dortoir. Il ne trouva rien à répliquer même celui qu'il était en retenue ne lui effleura pas l'esprit.

Il monta directement à son dortoir et se coucha. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec ses amis. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est la paix, celle qui avait trouvé ce soir, différente des autres mais tout de même bien.

Il savait que Ron et Hermione le questionnerait mais il avait le temps, c'était juste demain.

Ça faisait deux fois que Snape brusquait Harry et celui-ci n'avait trouver rien d'autre que de l'excuser à sa demande, décidément ce jeune homme était bizarre. Snape alla dans son lit et ne fut pas long à dormir.

Le lendemain se passa plutôt calmement avec ses amis. Le cours de Potion arriva et tout le monde grogna... sauf Harry.

Quand il entra dans le cours Harry regarda Snape dans les yeux. Il y voyait la même haine habituelle se qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

"Ça ne changera jamais malheureusement." , pensa t'il.

Incontrôlablement, les yeux de Snape devinrent souple, moins tirés, moins haineux, on dirait qu'il voyait une personne qui le connaissait. Qui le connaissait un peu plus que les autres, cela le dérangeait, il ne savait vraiment plus comment réagir; Comme celui qui s'est fait découvert ou alors comme celui qui est certain que Harry n'a pas compris sa situation? Il ne pouvait se décider car il ne savait pas du tout, il se contenta de pincer légèrement les lèvres et regarda les autres entrer dans sa salle de classe.

Le cours fut plutôt calme, même Neville avait presque réussi sa potion. Snape ne leur avait pas chier dessus ce que tout le monde remarqua et à la fin du cours, Harry dit une phrase qui fit figé les gryffondor autour de lui qui l'avait compris...

- Le cours était intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Et Snape l'entendit... Il sourit derrière ses cheveux et se dit que la retenue pourrait peut-être être intéressante après tout, seulement si Potter avait dit vrai en annonçant que ce cours fut digne d'intérêt.

Vers 20 heures Harry annonça qu'il partait pour sa retenue. Il partait plus de bonne heure pour pouvoir flâner un peu seul et de pouvoir réfléchir à sa guise sans avoir ses copains sur le dos.

Il pensa à sa 'relation' avec Snape qui débutait. C'était un jeu dangereux, il le savait. Il se força à agir en Serpentard et cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger son professeur mais il ne voulait pas se perdre non plus. Il était un gryffondor par dessus tout.

Il se dirigea quelques minutes en avance à sa retenue et il espéra que cela ne dérangera pas Snape.

Il cogna et attendit la réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape lança son fameux "entrez!" puis se leva afin d'"Accueillir'" son élève...

- En retard vous n'auriez pas entré, en avance non plus, sachez-le. Si je vous donne une heure précise c'est parce que le temps qui précède, j'en fais usage.

- La prochaine fois j'apporterai une montre, comme ça je vais pouvoir cogné à l'heure précise professeur.

Snape ne PU s'empêcher de sourire, il avait vraiment répondu dans le langage Serpentard et c'était tellement fort.

- Bien, commencez, voulez-vous.

- Bien sur! Je mis mets à l'instant même.

Il se déshabilla comme à l'habitude et entreprit de brasser sa potion.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucun ingrédient à rajouter.

- Contentez-vous de la surveiller, vous pourriez écrire sur ce que vous avez préparé depuis ces derniers jours.

- Très bonne idée. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais tout oublier.

Il sortit un parchemin, sa plume et son encre et commença à écrire... tout sauf sur la potion en question.

Après un long moment, disons 37 minutes, Snape releva la tête de sa lecture et dit...

- Apportez-moi donc ceci que j'y jette un oeil, peut-être avez vous oublié quelques détails importants, on ne sait jamais avec vous.

Harry se leva et alla porter ce qu'il avait écrit jusqu'à maintenant...

- Vous n'allez pas trouver ce que vous espérer professeur... et même... je ne vous conseillerai pas de lire, mais bon, qui suis-je pour vous dire cela?

En fin d'compte Harry avait écrit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Les histoires passé avec Voldemort, ses sentiments prouvant qu'il était gay, ses comportements bizarre avec autrui et je passe les meilleures.

- Vous n'avez pas travaillé sur le sujet? Voyons ce qu'il y a sur ce parchemin un peu trop chiffonné à mon goût...

Ce qu'il lu lui brisa presque le coeur. C'est donc ainsi qu'il se sentait? Il ne se croyait pas une vedette ni un héro? Il avait souffert, beaucoup souffert et ses comportements bizarres... Il aimait les hommes? Comme un frisson de dégoût lui passa dans le corps, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi il était comme ça.

Harry quant à lui, était retourné à sa potion voir si elle ne s'était pas sauvé... mais surtout pour ne pas voir l'air de dégoût que Snape allait afficher sur son visage trop pâle après la lecture de certain passage... mais une chose qu'il ne verrait pas c'est un air de pitié. Snape n'avait pitié de personne et pour une fois, il aurait aimé en avoir. Oui, en ce moment il se sentait faible et il aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit la... quelqu'un qui ordinairement l'ignorait ou presque.

- Tout plein de chose sans grande importance pour vous, professeur.

Snape se leva et alla rejoindre Potter, il comprenait ce que c'était que de passer pour ce que l'on est pas en vérité, il savait maintenant que Potter n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, qu'il avait lui aussi très mal à l'intérieur et ce, pas juste à cause de ses secrets intimes, mais aussi à cause de Voldemort ...

- Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à jouer à ce jeu avec moi, je suis tout à fait capable de vous comprendre, Potter. Vous n'êtes pas le seul dans votre condition et je sais combien cela est difficile, alors arrêtez de faire l'arrogant devant moi voulez-vous!

Snape mit sa main sur l'épaule de Potter...

- Vous pouvez m'en parler si vous en ressentez le besoin.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis poussa sa chaise afin de se relever et retourner à son bureau. Au moins, il lui avait offert son aide.

Le besoin de se confier? Harry ne savait plus maintenant qu'il lui donnait sa chance. Une peur de plus qui s'ajouta à la longue liste qu'il possédait déjà. C'était vraiment une opportunité qui ne viendra jamais deux fois.

- Le pire c'est quand je le revois, il est partout. En tournant d'un couloir à l'autre, je le vois qui tourne l'autre à l'autre bout. Quand je rentre dans la grande salle et que je regarde d'un oeil la table des professeurs, je l'aperçois. Quand je vais me promener dehors, il est toujours près de la forêt... il veut que je devienne fou, c'est tout... il veut que je me tue par moi même puisqu'il n'a pas réussi lui même.

Il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon choix et il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer mais ses yeux restaient sec et il en remercia Merlin. Ne pas être faible devant Snape, ça seule préoccupation.

Il a fallu que ce soit ça dont Potter avait besoin de se confier, et quoi encore, c'était un professeur! Il se mit à se demander qui voulait bien le voir mort... Dumledore? Nahhhh! Il les passa tous mais n'en trouvais pas. Ce ne pouvait être lui-même, malgré que Potter croyait qu'il ne l'aimait pas au point de le voir mort, mais en même temps, Snape ne le suivait jamais dans les couloirs...

- Qui est-ce?

Il osa le demander, comme ça il serait fixé et pourrait avoir la conscience tranquille en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas possible entre un prof et un élève et bla bla bla ce serait fini.

- Voldemort.

Harry aperçu de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son professeur et il se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air un peu surpris. Pourtant... qui pourrait bien vouloir le voir se suicider à part Voldemort? Pourquoi au juste Snape ne sait pas rendu compte qu'il parlait de Voldemort aussi?

- Oh.

Fut l'unique son qui sortit de la bouche de Snape. Dans un sens il était soulagé que ce ne soit pas de ce sujet que Potter voulait discuter.

- Il ne reviendra pas, vous le savez très bien. Je comprends votre tourment, mais faites un effort. Dit-il en avançant sa chaise.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

- Comment pouvez vous être certain qu'il ne reviendra pas? Il est bien revenu une fois...

Il avait fini sa phrase en un murmure.

- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je le crois très fort.

- Je n'ai jamais cru cette stupide prophétie, j'ai juste fait ce que le professeur Dumbledore croyait qu'il fallait faire... et je les fais... sans rien dire... mais aujourd'hui... c'est moi qu'il hante... pas vous ni Dumbledore mais moi...

Severus se sentait coupable d'avoir dit cela sans réfléchir.(Bon ya culpabilisé, on passe aux choses sérieuses!). Il voyait Potter devenir triste et, dans un sens, il comprenait. Il lui mit (et oui, encore!) une main sur l'épaule et le brassa un peu...

- Ça passera, pas complètement, mais ça passera.

Harry appréciait le geste de Snape, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Et si ce n'était pas Snape ou plutôt s'il serait habitué de se faire prendre, je crois qu'il se serait blottie contre lui, mais il se retient de justesse, il ne voulait pas craquer.

- Mouais... d'ici 10 ou 15 ans ou peut-être avant si je ne finis pas à St-Mangouste ou dans ma tombe, dit-il en se levant et en allant vers sa potion qui bouillait dangereusement.

Snape le suivit et lui prit le poignet, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci, comme s'il ne voulait pas le briser maintenant qu'il avait découvert sa fragilité.

- S'il vous plaît, ne pensez pas ainsi.

Puis il lui lança un regard évident avant de le relâcher lentement.

Harry ne lâcha pas son regard, il voulait tant dire! Pourquoi Snape le comprenait autant? Il n'était qu'un stupide gosse après tout...

- Comment voulez vous que je pense professeur? Ma faculté de penser est à son plus bas, ma vue est 5 fois plus mauvaise qu'avant et maximum d'ici 10 ans mon dos serra fini et je serai en fauteuil roulant... alors dites moi professeur comment pensez parce que moi, je n'y arrive plus.

- Pour votre vue, c'est toujours réparable, vous le savez. Pour votre dos, même chose, on n'est pas Moldus que je sache. Pour votre pensée, c'est à vous d'y voir et, non, je ne vous dirai pas comment penser, mais je peux vous montrer... Dit-il en le regardant franchement.

- Montrer moi alors sinon vous risquez de ne plus me voir entrer dans votre classe un jour.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, car vous ne l'êtes pas, Dit-il avant de le serrer brièvement (TRÈS BRIÈVEMENT OK) contre lui, puis se retourna pour se diriger à son bureau.

Harry sourit.

- Oui, je le suis stupide mais qui ne l'est pas de nos jours? Et puis, je ne suis qu'Harry Potter, qui s'en soucierait maintenant qu'on a plus besoin de moi?

Il avait aimé le contact du corps de son professeur contre lui, dommage que cela n'ait duré qu'une fraction de seconde.

- Vrai, mais ne dites pas que personne ne se souci de vous parce que vous êtes un sorcier avant tout, pas une arme de guerre.

Son coeur avait battu, comme si cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, parce qu'il pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un qui, lui aussi, avait été une arme de guère, mais quoi lui dire? Non, il préférait l'écouter, Potter avait besoin de se confier, pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire?

- Un sorcier avec toutes ses faiblesses dévoilés à part peut-être celui que je suis gay, mais c'est encore drôle. Combien de temps tout ça va encore durer? Je ne sais même pas quel avenir j'ai. J'ai coulé à peu près tous mes BUSES et je n'ai plus grand choix, disons même que je suis sur de me retrouver sur le côté moldu pour me trouver quelque chose de bien. Quel bien je peux me trouver avec les moldus si mon expérience est sorcière? Je n'ai plus aucune ambition. Je ne peux même plus jouer au quidditch, mes amis me lâche pas et ça me gosse. C'est même rendu que tout l'monde me fuit depuis SA mort... Qu'est-ce que je fais?

Harry se décourageait et il n'avait plus envie de parler, il n'avait plus de force pour le faire ce soir.

Snape le serra contrer lui à nouveau, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et c'était un geste automatique, comme s'il donnait cette affection qu'il n'avait pas eue à Potter.

- Chhh.. Arrêtez où vous allez pleurer et être encore plus fatigué. Lui dit-il en lui frottant le dos pour le réconforter.

- Pleurer moi? Je ne sais même plus si j'en serais capable désormais... j'aurais le goût d'allez prendre l'air mais vous avez raison, je tombe de fatigue et il faut que j'essaye de monter les marches jusqu'à mon dortoir...

Mais Harry ne bougea pas des bras de notre Severus. Il était bien la et il espérait (un petit peu quand même) et préférait rester la.

- Je peux vous aider à vous y rendre si vous voulez.

Mais Snape aimait bien cette nouvelle sensation agréable malgré le moment, il faisait quelque chose de bien pour une fois.

À plus!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Harry ne voulait pas parler. Il était vraiment trop bien pour vouloir se déranger. Snape sentait bon et il aimait cette odeur enivrante qu'il dégageait, mais c'était tout de même son prof alors il recula avec regret de cette douce étreinte.

- Je... je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps professeur, je vais rentrer seul.

- Si je vous ai offert mon temps pour discuter, c'est que vous n'abusez pas. Si vous voulez rentrer seul, bien, mais soyez certain de ne pas faillir.

Snape resta là où l'avait lâché Potter et le regardait, attendant une réponse.

- Le pire qui pourrait arriver c'est que je tombe dans les escaliers mais soyez sans crainte j'arriverai à bon port seul...

Et il se retourna vers la sortie.

- Bien... Bonne nuit et à demain. Dit-il en le regardant ouvrir la porte.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

Et il referma la porte.

-

-

-

-

La retenue du lendemain s'avérait plutôt embarrassante pour notre Severus qui se sentait de plus en plus à découvert et de ce fait, de plus en plus vulnérable. Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller au lit en appréhendant la journée de demain, Samedi, donc congé pour les élèves, mais pas pour lui, ni pour Potter.

Harry se rendit à son lit avec peine et misère et se demanda le lendemain matin comment il avait bien pu y arriver.

Un samedi, disons-le, très ennuyant pour le Survivant qui attendait sa retenue, seule chose qui l'empêchait de se morfondre sur son sort.

À l'heure prévue, donc 20h20 minutes, il s'habilla convenablement et se rendit vers les cachots.

À 20h20, Snape était toujours dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, sirotant une liqueur forte tout en lisant de vieux bouquins sur des potions fort complexes. Quand il entendit frapper à sa porte, il alla voir, ne se rappelant plus qu'il avait dit à Potter que la retenue se poursuivait les jours de week-end dû au fait que la potion qu'il préparait nécessitait de l'attention tous les jours.

Harry arriva en bas des escaliers et tourna en direction des cachots, de loin, il vit Malfoy devant la porte de la classe de potion mais il s'en foutait, il avait une retenue alors il s'y rendit et plus il approchait, plus Malfoy le regardait avec cette même haine habituelle.

Malfoy avait décidément envie de se chamailler et n'allait pas le laisser passer.

En même temps que Malfoy allait commencer à envoyer promener Potter, Snape décida d'ouvrir la porte.

- Mais que faites-vous là tout les deux?

- Je venais pour ma retenue professeur et je crois que Malfoy faisait juste passer...

Malfoy fit son regard du "on va se revoir Potter" et il parti dans l'autre sens.

- Oh, j'avais oublié que nous devions nous voir aussi les week-ends, laissez- moi quelques minutes pour préparer votre aire de travail.

Harry remarqua que son professeur sentait l'alcool mais il n'était pas suicidaire à se point là, il n'allait quand même pas le lui dire alors il se dirigea vers la table de travail ou Snape était déjà rendu.

- Je crois que j'ai qu'un seul ingrédient à mettre aujourd'hui.

Il sorti sa feuille de ses poches et lu attentivement.

- Oui, mais avant tout, avez-vous écrit quoi que se soit?

- Écrire?

Harry se demanda bien se que son prof voulait dire par 'écrire'.

- Sur votre travail, sur la potion. Avez-vous continué vos parchemins? Non, rassurez-vous, je ne parlais pas de vos écrits d'hier. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton austère.

Harry se sentit petit. Il aurait dû le savoir... Snape se foutait complètement de lui.

- J'ai écris quelques lignes ce matin...

Mais il n'osait pas dire qu'il en avait juste rajouté 2.

- Bien. Les avez-vous avec vous?

- Euh...

Il fouilla dans ses poches... Est-ce qu'il les avait pris avant de descendre? Il prit son sac et le vida au complet... Livre, parchemin, plume, bonbons mais pas de trace de ses parchemins de potion.

- Je... je crois que je les ai oublié dans mon dortoir... J'ai dû les laisser sur ma table de chevet.

- 10 points de m... Sur votre table de chevet? Alors vous révisez le soir?

Snape attendait la réponse de Potter pour pouvoir être certain qu'il avait rêvé.

- Euh... oui professeur. J'arrive jamais à dormir et je révise souvent le matin et mon lit est la seule place où je peux être tranquille sans me faire déranger à tout moment.

Harry ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne chose que Snape lui est demandé un truc comme ça.

Alors c'était donc vrai! Potter étudiait!

- Veuillez procéder, je superviserai car l'ajout de cet ingrédient est propice au développement de cette potion particulière, je resterai donc juste derrière vous pour vous empêchez de tous nous faire sauter.

Snape se plaça derrière Potter une fois celui-ci assis, puis ne bougea plus, regardant le jeune homme user de ses mains sur la mixture.

Harry adorait ça! C'était comme préparer la cuisine mais en faisant attention cette fois-ci(lol). Juste le fait que Snape le regardait le mettait encore plus en confiance! Il allait voir que le cher Gryffondor n'était pas si moche en potion qu'il le croyait!

- Je ferai pas sauter l'école professeur, ne vous en faites pas.

Et il commença à mettre l'ingrédient de manière délicate dans le chaudron. Mais pas assez délicate pour Snape qui lui prit la main d'un geste sec pour l'empêcher de le laisser tomber trop subitement.

- Attention, plus lentement avec ça... voilà, comme ça.

Il avait doucement guidé la main de Potter le plus près possible du liquide afin d'y laisser tomber la matière.

- Nous n'aurions pas sauté, mais nous serions blessés si je n'étais pas intervenu.

Harry s'était senti mal à l'aise pendant un instant. Les mains de Snape étaient douces contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser et cela l'affectait, il commença à avoir chaud.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur... si vous avez peur de vous blesser vous pouvez aller à votre bureau comme ça il n'y aura que moi devant ce chaudron.

- Je voudrais éviter d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi vous êtes blessé, je voudrais éviter de devoir expliquer pourquoi vous avez choisi cette potion plutôt qu'une autre et je voudrais éviter que...

Mais qu'allait-il dire! Il fut content de stopper là, toujours la main de Potter dans la sienne, il tremblait un peu.

- Éviter quoi professeur, disait-il tout en se levant. (Sa main toujours emprisonner dans celle de Snape)

- Éviter que, que vous mourriez par une stupide maladresse. Cela est très dangereux.(Toujours sa main emprisonnant celle de Harry lol)

- Maladresse ? Moi mais je n'en ai aucune, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry commençait à aimer taquiner son professeur de potion préféré (lollll).

- Laissez tomber.

Il garda la main de Potter quelques secondes, semblant vouloir on ne sait quoi, puis la lâcha trèèèèèès lentement. Snape avait l'impression que Potter le connaissait, il avait en quelque sorte peur de lui, mais n'osait se l'avouer à lui-même.

- Vous pouvez disposer si vous le souhaitez, je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour une autre étape malgré le temps restant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer professeur. Je me sens bien en ce moment... avec vous.

Harry accota ses fesses sur le rebord de sa table de travail.

Snape vit Potter appuyer son corps sur le rebord de la table, il se demandait ce que ce jeune homme voulait dire.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous bien ici?

Potter avait vraiment l'air bien, là, accoté sur cette table, mais pourquoi?

- Qu'avez-vous donc? Dit-il en lui relevant la tête avec son index.

Harry regarda Snape dans les yeux. Non, il n'avait plus peur de cet homme et maintenant il en était sûre.

- Je me sens bien, je me sens comme si c'était chez moi. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà senti ça... quand vous entrez chez quelqu'un ou dans une pièce et vous savez que cet endroit vous est familier... que la personne avec qui vous êtes c'est quelqu'un avec qui ça ne vous dérangerait pas de passer le reste de votre temps avec elle... C'est ça mon problème... c'est que l'endroit et la personne ne veulent rien savoir de moi et à cause de ça, j'aime mieux rester avec elle pareil et me faire du mal que de rentrer à une autre place ou j'aimerais en ressortir immédiatement entré.

Harry prit son souffle... il avait dit ça d'un coup et il n'était pas sûre que son professeur n'ait tout compris.

- Je ne suis pas clair mais peu importe... ça n'a pas d'importance...

Il prit ses choses et les fourra dans son sac.

- Je vais partir... je vais vous laisser à vos occupations, la potion est fini pour ce soir de toute façon.

- Attendez...

Snape avait une question pas éclaircie, il voulait une réponse, aussi bizarre que cela puisse lui paraître à lui-même.

- Professeur?

Qu'est-ce qui avait? Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire de rester... c'était pas vraiment le genre de Snape de toute façon.

- Vous voulez dire que vous appréciez le temps passé ici? Avec ... avec moi?

Il ne voulait pas que Potter parte tout de suite, il voulait en savoir plus, en tout cas maintenant.

Harry regarda son professeur... il avait bégayé... c'est pas possible, il avait dû mal entendre mais pourtant...

- Je crois bien que c'est ça que j'ai dit professeur.

- Mais pourquoi? Je ne suis d'aucun intérêt, enfin pour quelqu'un de votre âge et vu ma réputation, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Harry sourit et son sourire était franc. Oui, il appréciait Snape... oui il l'appréciait...

- Je suis content de vous entendre dire ça professeur. J'ai la preuve que vous ne savez pas tout.

Harry se mit à rire!

Snape n'avait pas une tête à rigoler alors Harry arrêta, faut dire que c'est drôle entendre ce genre de phrase sortir de la bouche de son professeur.

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi professeur?

- J'y tiens, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'aimerais bien savoir.

Snape n'en savait absolument rien et attendait impatiemment cette réponse.

Harry, qui n'avait rien perdu de son sourire, déposa son sac qu'il tenait à l'épaule par terre et remis son petit cul royal sur son bureau.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si vous allez comprendre mais bon... c'est à cause de votre manière d'être avec moi... Vous n'êtes pas le genre à s'apitoyer sur mon sort en me disant que je fais pitié mais vous m'aidez à la place. On a une passion en commun, les potions et celles-ci vous pouvez me les montrer. Vous êtes devenu un mentor pour moi en quelques jours seulement et pour rien au monde aujourd'hui je ne voudrais reculer ou tout effacer. Je tiens à ce que nous avons appris ensemble... vous m'avez découvert ce que personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'a fait.

Harry continua de le regarder, pour voir sa réaction.

Snape fut abasourdit en un instant, Potter avait remarqué son changement, oh non, il savait que Snape n'était pas aussi féroce qu'il le laissait croire.

- Nous avons une autre passion en commun, Potter.

Harry le regarda surprit... qu'avait-il oublié?

- Quoi donc professeur?

- La vérité, vous voulez la vérité et je la veux aussi. Vous voulez également qu'on vous voit comme vous êtes vraiment, vous voulez que les autres voient la véritable personne que vous êtes vraiment, c'est ça dont je parle.

Snape tourna son regard, il venait de dévoiler une section de lui-même, encore une fois.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette déclaration. C'était vrai aussi, il la voulait la putain de vérité et celle-ci lui fut toujours interdite.

- Oui... mais celle-ci choque les gens et les gens ne le veulent pas. C'est ça le problème professeur. Je ne suis pas celui que les autres voient et vous non plus.

- J'ai bien compris cela, quand j'ai lu vos écris douteux. Vous n'êtes pas une mauvaise personne à utiliser en cas de besoin seulement. Dit-il en lui passant le dos de ses doigts sur la joue.

Harry frissonna... et ses sens se réveillèrent. Son professeur lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne le croyait... mais celui-ci ne devait pas savoir, il en serait tellement dégoûté.

- Je ne suis pas l'étiquette du 'Survivant' ni leur "Harry Potter super héros" ... j'vais en être malade... et je me demande comment ça je ne les pas été avant.

La vulnérabilité et la fragilité dévoilée soudaine de Potter firent prendre conscience à Snape que le garçon n'était pas qu'un simple sorcier comme tous les autres, il était vrai, lui, il s'exprimait pour de vrai en face de lui et Snape en fut quasi honoré.

- Je sais, je sais.

Snape avait envie de le serrer contre lui, mais fort, pour le faire se sentir mieux, se sentir supporté et non abandonné, mais il en était incapable.

- J'ai l'impression de vous troubler professeur... alors désolé si c'est le cas. Vous voulez peut-être que je parte maintenant?

Oh oui Potter le troublait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quelle façon.

- Oui, vous me troublez.

Quoi? Et oui il venait de dire ça, mais il n'avait pas d'explication à lui donner!

- Et... qu'est-ce qui vous troubles chez moi? (Il ne faut toujours pas oublier qu'ils sont à 3 pouces l'un de l'autre...)

- Votre soudaine franchise, j'imagine.

- Vous pouvez alors vous imaginer que je ne vous dis pas tout n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, mais que me cachez-vous donc? Dit-il en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de Potter, sûrement pour l'aider à se sentir bien pour lui révéler, étant si près de Snape et n'ayant pas besoin de parler trop fort.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Il sentit... ça sentait les fruits... le shampoing de Snape était aux fruits. Il se laissa emporter par l'odeur et puis, fini par revenir sur terre quand son professeur lui répéta sa question.

- Je crains professeur que vous n'êtes pas prêt pour ce que j'ai à dire et à faire...

Il avait dit ça avec une voix sensuelle qui ne lui était pas propre habituellement.

Snape fut un peu surpris du ton que prit Potter, mais oublia vite afin de reformuler sa question..

- Et qu'avez vous à dire et/ou à faire qui exigerait que les gens soient prêts?

Il était resté tout près de l'oreille de Potter, voyant qu'il parlait plus facilement.

Harry sourit. Il ne rentrerait pas dans le jeu à Snape... on savait jamais comment s'en sortir.

- Vous me posez la même question deux fois mais de deux différentes manières professeur. Je ne peux pas plus y répondre cette fois-ci mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les gens ne me connaissent pas assez pour accepter quoique ce soit... et surtout pour la personne en question, qui ne sait rien.

Il avait finit sa phrase sur le même ton que celle d'avant. Il n'était pas sur que Snape comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire mais dans un sens, le voulait-il?

- Vous pouvez me le dire, il y a toujours un moyen pour que cette personne, même n'étant pas prête, puisse comprendre, ou je ne sais quoi puisque vous semblez ne pas vouloir dire ce que vous avez.

Snape voyait bien que Harry n'agissait plus comme d'habitude et surtout, qu'il ne s'exprimait pas de la même façon depuis deux soirs.

Harry recula son visage pour pouvoir regarder Snape dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous voulez entendre ce que j'ai à dire et ce que j'ai à faire ? Ça déplaît pour certain. Vous feriez mieux de bien y penser avant de dire quoique ce soit professeur. Plutôt... est-ce que vous avez VRAIMENT le goût de tout savoir?

- Je n'ai pas le goût de tout savoir, car apparemment c'est la raison de votre déprime! Non, je n'ai pas le goût, je dois savoir, seulement à cet instant je serai en mesure de vraiment vous aider.

Voir Harry dans cet état ne plaisait pas à Snape, qui avait appris un peu plus sur le jeune homme, il voulait l'aider, peu importe ce qui pouvait bien le troubler.

- Vous allez peut-être recevoir un choc, vous y avez pensé? Ce n'est pas sans conséquence ce que je vais faire. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de pouvoir vous éclipser professeur.

Harry était nerveux, très nerveux... comment Snape pouvait-il tant l'exciter en même temps qu'il le connaissait à peine? C'est toujours lui qui avait parlé et Snape écoutait... mais bon! Snape allait peut-être le regretter de vouloir savoir... Harry sourit... pour lui, ça allait être bon... très bon.

- Une dernière chance de pouvoir m'éclipser? C'est vous qui avez commencé je vous rappel, maintenant il est trop tard pour arrêter.

Snape vit le sourire de Harry et compris que ce dernier allait sûrement, finalement lui dire son fameux secret!

- Alors? N'ayez pas peur de me dire, rien ne pourra m'empêcher de vous apporter mon aide vous savez. Lui dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue, encore.

Harry garda son sourire avec son air charmeur, ouais il était craquant!!

- Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais avoir peur professeur... Voyez vous, je voulais juste dire, bah vous le savez déjà que je suis gai, ce n'est plus une surprise... la surprise est que vous m'excitez et que j'ai envie de vous.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Snape avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir à son commentaire. Harry retira ses lèvres et son regard retomba dans celui de son professeur.

- Hmmf... Mais enfin... erm erm!

Snape essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux, mais ça, c'était inattendu! Comment réagir? En même temps il était outré, mais le fait que personne n'ait jamais fait cela envers lui se faisait évident, il se sentait mal, non, bien, non...

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question... Mais heu.. Voyons voir.. heuu...

Harry reprit un peu de son sérieux avec un reste de sourire sur les lèvres qu'il ne pouvait effacer tellement il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent que son professeur savait... mais bon... il voulait le savoir... c'était ça qu'il avait dit... c'était pas le problème de Harry...

- Vous n'avez pas à chercher de réponse ou quoique ce soit professeur.

Il se retourna et ramassa son sac.

- Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer dormir avant que les autres ne se posent des questions... Bonne nuit professeur.

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- ATTENDEZ! Dit-il en lui agrippant un bras pour le retourner face à lui.

- Vous partez comme ça? J'aimerais comprendre.

Il oublia avoir frissonné à la nouvelle de l'état de Potter et lui retint les deux poignets...

- Vous voulez quoi, au juste? Demanda-t-il le plus clairement du monde.

Le sourire de notre jeune garçon revint sur ses lèvres.

- C'est simple... ce que je veux... c'est vous professeur.

- MOI? Vous voulez dire...

Il s'attendait bien à sa prochaine réponse maintenant, mais il aimait beaucoup le danger ce Severus.

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire. Severus Snape avait peur de prononcer certains mots...

- Oui, vous et moi dans le même lit... Attendez... je crois que cela s'appelle... Oui! Baiser.

Harry reprit de l'assurance, Snape ne pouvait plus, désormais, reculer.

- S'il vous plaît, gardez tout de même la politesse!

Mais Snape ne lâcha pas les poignets de Potter, même après une telle déclaration. Il sentait une drôle de chaleur passer entre eux.

- L'avez-vous déjà fait? Non parce que vous savez, ce genre de...' Mais il arrêta quand il vit le regard de Potter braqué sur le sien. Ne sachant plus s'il devait ou non, bizarrement attiré dans la direction du jeune homme.

- Ça vous inquiètes de savoir si j'ai déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec un autre homme?

Toujours aussi plein d'assurance, le goût de l'aventure (oui, c'est bel et bien une grande aventure) Snape, là devant lui... ça lui donnait la force, le voir comme ça, sans aucune défense maintenant que Harry l'avait découvert, lui donnait tout son courage pour continuer.

- Non, cela ne m'inquiète pas.

Que venait-il de dire? Mais à quoi il pensait! Il devait être trop seul pour oser penser de telles choses, non, pas lui!

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est si vous savez...' Puis il finit sa phrase sur les lèvres de Potter... - Embrasser...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il se battait intérieurement pour se retirer, mais il resta malgré lui.

Harry réussit à défaire ses poignets de l'emprise des mains de Snape et le poussa un peu pour se décoller.

- Vous n'en avez pas envie Professeur. Pourquoi le faites-vous alors?

- C'est plus fort que moi, vous êtes convaincant peut-être, je n'en sais rien, mais...

Il voulait tant lui dire lui aussi un secret (Non c'est pas s'que vous pensez!), il ne voulait pas que Potter s'en aille, non, il aimait sa compagnie, il s'en était rendu compte et si sa compagnie avait pour prix de l'embrasser, bien il le ferait, Potter pouvait le comprendre mieux que quiconque.

Harry s'accota au mur derrière lui et regarda toujours Snape dans les yeux.

- Mais? Je n'ai peur de rien, vous pouvez me le dire et puis, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur que cela sorte d'ici. Ce qui se passe ici, entre vous et moi et tout ce qui se dit, reste entre nous. Alors laissez vous aller professeur.

- Vous me comprenez sans même le savoir' Dit-il en lui passant une main sur le front... - Je ...' Mais comment lui dire ça sans qu'il rigole? - Je vous aime bien, mais ne vous méprenez pas sur tant, je veux dire que... Non, je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Il approcha dangereusement sa bouche de celle de Potter...

- Vous êtes magnifique, regardez-moi, vraiment, à quoi vous pensez en ce moment?

Harry éclata de rire.

- Je pense... non je ne le pense pas, je le sais que vous voulez vous servir de moi, un jouet quoi... En même temps vous vous êtes habitué à ma présence et vous ne voulez pas que je parte sans revenir. C'est une partie de ce que vous pensez, non? Je veux savoir le reste professeur.

Son ton était devenu autoritaire, il avait le droit de savoir après tout... malgré qu'il veuille le corps de Snape.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, non, je ne suis pas un de ceux qui veut se servir de vous!

Snape emprisonna Potter entre lui et le mur, faisant barrière de ses bras.

- Voilà, je suis là, vous êtes là et ce, de votre plein gré puisque la retenue est terminé depuis fort longtemps, et je ne veux pas que vous partiez tout de suite parce que vous me faites sentir différent, probablement parce que vous et moi on est de la même race. Je ne sais trop, mais je n'oublierai pas ce que vous venez de me faire, non, et si je l'ai fais aussi, c'est que je le voulais.

Harry ne répondit pas à la question muette de Severus (va faire changement lol). Il se demanda vraiment ce que ce dernier pouvait vraiment vouloir de lui. Il se sentait enflammé du bout des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sans oublier aucune partie de son anatomie. Il était affamé... il voulait son corps, son lit et ses désirs même si ce n'est pas lui qui en fait partie.

Harry regarda Snape avec un air de prédateur...

"Peut-être qu'il aimerait ça après tout..." pensa-t-il.

Snape n'était pas un fou (Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait!), il voyait bien que Harry avait quelque chose derrière la tête, quelque chose à lui dire peut-être? Non, il l'avait déjà fait, sûrement quelque chose d'autre.

- Voulez-vous partir? Il se fait tard. Dit-il pour atténuer l'atmosphère quelque peut surchargé.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de partir mais... peut-être vous, vous voulez que je parte professeur? Je vous encombre peut-être et peut-être que vous voulez allez dormir...

Harry n'était pas aussi stupide, il n'allait quand même pas violer Snape, de toute façon, celui-ci était plus fort que lui, il n'avait donc aucune chance s'il ne voulait pas.

- Que voulez-vous? Encore discuter? Il y a quelque chose qui vous embêtes?

Il essayait de changer de sujet car il était trop surpris pour en parler tout de suite, mais, bien au fond de lui-même, il espérait que Potter ne parte pas.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à rajouter pour le moment. Mais disons plutôt qu'on est pas dans une 'situation' ou plutôt dans une pose pour parler de quoique se soit. (Il ne faut pas oublier que Harry est toujours accoté sur le mur avec Snape collé sur lui)

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ...

Snape lui donna un baiser sur le front.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer ou rester, mais je vous assure que vous devrez animer la conversation, car je n'ai rien de très intéressant à dire pour vous.

Il attendait que Potter réponde pour s'éloigner de lui.

- Pas à dire, en effet...

Il laissa sa phrase en plan comme si il ne l'avait que penser. Harry commençait à s'en vouloir... Comment avait-il pu espérer qu'il se passerait quoique ce soit avec Snape?

Il baissa la tête et regardait à terre, rien de bien intéressant direz-vous mais c'était moins humiliant pour son ego.

- Quoi? Vous vous imaginiez quoi? Que j'allais tout bonnement me jeter sur vous parce que vous m'avez dit que je vous exci... Enfin vous savez.

Ce qu'il pouvait regretter sa phrase! Là, il venait de tout gâcher ses chances de le garder à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps.

- Oh non, je n'imagine rien du tout. Excusez moi professeur, je vais dormir maintenant ça serait mieux, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Harry poussa délicatement son professeur en prenant son sac.

Snape voulu le retenir une fois de plus, mais se dit qu'il valait mieux le laisser partir pour qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. De toute façon, il le reverrait demain soir, même étant Dimanche.

Il alla voir la potion et alla se coucher immédiatement après avoir pris un bon bain froid (Oui, ça le relaxait énormément.).

Harry se dirigea dans la chambre sur mesure faite pour lui, ou plutôt, qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il s'assit sur un sofa et s'alluma un feu. Il se demanda sérieusement ce qu'il lui avait pris de tout faire ça, ça l'amenait au point de départ, Snape doit l'haïr comme avant et les 27 jours restant de sa retenue allaient être un enfer pour lui.

Et ses pensées... certaine aussi sombre qu'avant, d'autres un peu moins pires mais en restant dans le noir. Il retrouvait sa carapace, il retrouvait son état d'âme... et il trouva le sommeil.

Oh non, Snape était tout seul, c'était fou combien il s'était accoutumé à la présence bienfaisante de Potter. Malgré le peu de conversations qu'ils avaient eu, il aimait bien discuter avec Potter. Et ce baiser de la part de celui-ci, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela, ça l'avait troublé, choqué, voir écœuré, mais maintenant il voulait recommencer, juste pour être certain de ce qu'il ressentait, juste pour voir...

Il arrêta de penser et s'endormit.

-

-

Le lendemain, un dimanche aussi ennuyeux que les autres, Harry passa sa journée dans sa pièce où il appréhendait l'heure à laquelle il devait retourner à sa retenue et il pensa même à ne pas y allez mais bon... Snape allait enlever encore plus de point à Gryffondor et cela allait être de sa faute et tout le monde serait sur son dos une fois de plus. La première personne qu'il allait voir aujourd'hui allait être son professeur... est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment le goût? Peu importe, il ne se laisserait pas faire, comme d'habitude quoi.

Snape avait fait du ménage, oui, il avait fait cela car ce soir, ironiquement mais pas par exprès, il devait amener Potter dans ses quartiers quelques instants pour lui faire choisir un ingrédient secret afin que la potion soit un peu plus compliquée. Il voulait voir si Potter allait s'en sortir, aussi voulait-il voir sa réaction en entrant dans ses quartiers personnels!

20h25, il allait être en retard de 2 ou 3 minutes. Mais est-ce que cela allait le déranger? Pas vraiment mais il ne voulait pas voir la réaction de Snape, on sait jamais... 20h34, il cogna à la porte de la salle de classe. Mais est-ce que Snape sera là lui? Bien sûre voyons... faut pas trop en demander.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un Snape à l'air enragé l'ouvrit.

- En retard? 50 poin... D'accord, quelle est la raison de ce retard? Se ravisa-t-il.

Harry le regarda avec un air de "j'en ai rien à faire".

- Aucune Professeur.

- Si vous n'avez pas de raison à votre retard, alors pourquoi...

Il allait vraiment être stupide de poser, encore, la même question sous deux formes différentes.

- Pour vous punir, nous compliquerons donc la potion...

Voilà une bonne initiative, pensait-il.

- Je suis prêt, allons-y alors. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite elle sera terminé.

Il avait dit ça d'un trait comme si ce n'était pas réfléchi.

- Suivez-moi donc, dans ce cas.

Puis il se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la classe (Où d'autre!) et l'ouvrit, faisant signe à Potter d'y entrer avant lui.

Harry marcha et entra dans l'endroit où Snape le lui avait dit d'entrer. C'était un petit couloir sombre (Ou Harry et Snape devaient être collé) où l'on voyait briller un peu de lumière à l'extrémité.

Harry se demanda bien où cela pouvait bien les mener... à un endroit secret où Snape allait le torturer? Pourquoi pas.

- Ne faites pas attention au léger désordre de mes appartements, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'adonner aux taches et je ne veux aucun elfe ici. Nous allons ajouter un ingrédient très spécial à votre potion, vous devrez choisir sa couleur ainsi que ses effets, j'espère que vous avez bien étudié.

Alors c'était les appartements de Snape?? Wow! La classe quoi! Digne d'un Serpentard... n'importe qui dirait ça. Juste assez luxueux pour ne pas l'être trop, couleur sombre et chaude, on se sentait bien. Oui, Harry se sentait chez lui mais ça, ça n'arriverait pas, c'est bien la seule et unique fois où il mettrait les pieds ici.

- Je connais cette potion très bien professeur. Je veux sa couleur bleu et je veux que son effet dure plus de 3 heures au lieu d'une.

- Oui, mais vous devez être le seul à le manipuler, donc je ne pouvais pas vous l'apporter et 10 points pour avoir ENFIN étudié!

Il était surpris, c'était le cas de le dire. Il passa sa chambre à coucher pour emmener Potter vers une grande pièce remplie de toute sortes de choses.

- Voilà, c'est là, prenez-le doucement.

Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris, les premiers dix points que Snape lui donnait, ça valait bien tout l'or du monde.

Harry regarda le carré bleu qui était devant lui placé entre mille et autre carrés de différentes couleur. Il était hypnotisé par la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Il lui parlait et l'appelait comme s'il savait que c'était lui qu'il était venu chercher. Il le prit dans ses mains et se retourna vers son professeur.

- En passant, j'ai toujours étudié.

Et il parti en direction de la chambre à coucher pour retourner dans la classe.

Snape murmura pour lui même un "Je n'en doute plus." et le suivit de près afin que le jeune homme ne s'attarde pas à regarder partout.

- Ah, et vous avez un très bel appartement professeur, très confortable je dirais. J'ai adoré les tableaux qui ornent les murs de votre chambre.

Et il déposa le carré sur la table près du chaudron.

De sa chambre? Il avait regardé là?

- Et vous avez en plus du goût? Je ne cesse d'être "épaté" ! Dit-il d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-ironique. - Vous connaissez donc la manipulation bien précise de cet ingrédient, je vous observe attentivement.

Oh oui, attentivement.

- Oui bien sûre, je connais les tableaux, ceux de votre chambre sont de Gaufry sauf le plus petit qui est de sa fille, Armillia si je me rappel bien.

Il prit sa baguette magique et commença à découper le carré en fine lanière pour en faire 10 parfaites. Et il en mit deux soigneusement dans la potion qui bouillait.

- Vous connaissez l'artiste?

Snape était un maniaque de ce peintre, il n'arrivait juste pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se pencha vers Potter, très près sans penser aux précédents évènements.

- Et quel est le tableau que vous préférez?

- Celui de la femme muette. Il parle de lui même, les couleurs sont vives mais on voit très bien combien elle est malheureuse.

- Un peu un tableau de vous. Ajouta-t-il sans réfléchir, le regardant d'un air compréhensif.

Harry le regarda surpris. Il l'a si bien évalué?

- Un jour j'aimerais bien le posséder, ça reste à voir s'il y est encore trouvable autre qu'en imitation mais encore là, une imitation c'est mieux que rien... Et puis, oui, ce tableau est un peu comme moi, je ne le cache pas non plus, vous le savez de toute manière.

- Suivez-moi. Dit-il d'un ton assuré, puis se redirigea dans ses appartements.

- La potion professeur ?

Pourquoi Snape voulait-il qu'il le suive?

- Suivez-moi, la potion ne se sauvera pas!

Il voulait, très bizarrement, lui montrer quelque chose qu'il savait allait plaire au jeune homme. À savoir pourquoi Snape voulait plaire au garçon, allez lui demander.

- Oui professeur, j'arrive.

Harry resserra sa baguette et couru jusqu'aux appartements de Snape où celui-ci y était déjà.

Il entra dans sa chambre à coucher (Bin quoi, faut suggérer un peu lol!), et fit entrer Potter. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et lui pointa le mur derrière celle-ci en affichant ce qu'on aurait pu croire être un sourire, à peine visible, mais quand même là.

- Oh Merlin!

Harry osa à peine approcher, comme s'il avait peur que cela ne soit qu'un mirage et qu'elle pouvait disparaître à tout moment.

- Ça fait combien de temps professeur, que vous l'avez?

- Vous pouvez approcher, ça ne mord pas, enfin je crois.

Il approcha un peu et remarqua la peinture sur le côté qui n'était pas visible quelques secondes auparavant.

- Oh Merlin! Oh! Merlin! Mais... mais... c'est Extilliano!!! Je croyais que ça n'existait plus et qu'ils avaient tous été détruit!!!!

Harry était aux anges!

- Pas celui-ci, il a été sauvé et nombre de fois revendue, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance en tombant sur lui.

- Il vaut des fortunes... à lui seul tous les peintures de Gaufry ne valent pas son prix...

Et il se retourna vers son tableau... celui qui lui fait tourner la tête! Il en était fou! Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il en était tombé amoureux.

- Vous connaissez la nouvelle peintre Extrada professeur?

- Non.

Snape avait envie de lui offrir ce tableau en voyant toute l'énergie que Potter dépensait juste à l'admirer. Il aimait voir Potter de cette humeur.

- C'est un nouveau peintre, elle a le même coup de pinceau que Gaufry mais son talent est époustouflant! Elle commence à être connue, vous allez sûrement en entendre parler bientôt...

Il décolla le nez de la peinture et recula... Il aurait dormi devant s'il aurait pu tellement il se sentait bien, comme si le tableau pouvait lui parler, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il était ce que personne ne savait, elle oui, elle voyait tout mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Il se retourna vers son professeur et le surprit à le regarder.

- Vous savez, vous m'impressionnez, je dois le dire.

Il approcha du tableau et en caressa un rebord tout en regardant Potter, voulait-il vraiment se séparer de son tableau au prix d'un seul sourire et d'un Merci bien placé? Oui, juste pour le voir sourire encore, ça le change de son air de chien battu d'avant.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite... c'est une passion. Quand j'ai commencé la peinture, Gaufry est né dans mon esprit. C'est le premier peintre que j'ai connu et le premier que j'ai peint... oui je suis fou!

Et il partit à rire.

- On retourne à la potion, il faut que je rajoute les autres morceaux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard professeur.

- Vous pouvez l'avoir si vous le souhaitez.

Oh la potion, il ne fallait pas l'oublier! Mais, juste un instant, il regarda la réaction de Potter pour se sentir mieux. Il espérait que celui- ci apprécie son geste.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Snape voulait le lui donner??

- Non professeur, je ne peux pas accepter.

Il perdit son sourire et il fit demi-tour vers la classe pour finir la potion.

- Vous ne le voulez pas? Demanda Snape en le suivant au pas.

Harry s'arrêta. S'il le voulait?? Oh oui!! Mais...

- Oui, je le veux professeur mais pas comme ça et puis, à quoi ça vous sert à vous de me le donner?

Harry attendait une réponse et il espérait qu'il soit sincère.

- À vous voir heureux, même si c'est pour si peu. Je ne cherche pas à vous acheter, non soyez en certain.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça professeur, soyez en sûre mais bon, ce n'est qu'une peinture, je peux être heureux sans elle et de différente manière et puis bon, celle-ci a déjà un endroit à elle, sa place est sur votre mur dans votre chambre...

Harry était malheureux mais ça ce n'était pas une surprise, il ne disait que des belles paroles à son professeur pour que celui-ci ne s'inquiète pas.

- Et j'ai déjà une peinture de celle-ci, une imitation mais c'est pas mal ressemblant, quand tu regardes de loin...

Il parlait bien sur de sa propre peinture qui était toujours dans son atelier qui se trouvait dans sa chambre fait sur mesure.

- Pourquoi suis-je celui que vous avez choisi de...

De "baiser" comme Potter le disait? Non, il ne pouvait pas QUE le voir comme une raison d'excitation, ou sinon Potter était juste rempli d'hormones fous!

- Dites-moi, qu'on en vienne à la fin une fois pour toutes, vous m'aimez? C'est ça que je dois comprendre?

Il voulait savoir, étrangement.

Harry se retourna vite vers son professeur et le regarda surpris.

- Pourquoi vous me demandez ça là maintenant professeur ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette question pendant qu'on parle de peinture!

Et il retourna à sa potion, il ne restait qu'un morceau et l'envie d'Harry était de l'envoyer assez sec dans la potion, comme ça elle serait ruinée et il pourrait enfin rentrer pour continuer de se morfondre comme hier et comme avant.

Snape arriva soudain derrière Harry et il le serra contre lui en lui disant...

- Je ne suis pas fou vous savez... Arrêtez de vous apitoyer sur votre sort comme si la fin du monde était arrivée.

- Je me sens si bien maintenant... je voudrais que tout s'arrête... là... maintenant...

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas pu la retenir, elle était partie sans même son consentement.

Snape resserra son étreinte et colla sa joue contre celle de Potter. Lui aussi se sentait bien, même si c'était contraire à ce qu'il avait cru au départ.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il que je me sente comme ça? Et pourquoi vous m'aidez maintenant?

Harry se sentait mal, très mal et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt en finir. Il n'en pouvait plus... de tout.

- Parce que vous ne m'êtes pas étranger, je sais, c'est dur à comprendre, mais bon.

Il lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue et le serra encore une fois, un peu plus longtemps.

- Je suis bien, aussi. Vous êtes gentil, vraiment et vous avez l'air de savoir pourquoi je suis comme je suis alors que j'ai de la misère à le savoir moi-même.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, un peu plus évidement, puis resta collé contre lui.

Harry se retourna pour pouvoir le regarder de face.

- Vous croyez que c'est normal tout ça ? Qu'on soit collé et qu'on n'est pas envie que cela se termine?

- Absolument.

Il ne dit rien de plus, il aimait cet état de paix et ce sentiment étrange qui prenait peu à peu place en lui.

- Donc? ma question était...' Il arrêta, juste pour voir si Potter allait se souvenir et répondre.

Harry sourit mais il ne savait pas plus quoi lui répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait si je vous répondais professeur?

- Je saurais, là est la différence.' Dit-il tranquillement.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir... et je ne vous savais pas aussi curieux.

Il se retourna vers sa potion et mis le dernier morceau qui restait. Un autre étape de terminé.

- Ce n'est pas un besoin, c'est une nécessité. Vous jouez avec moi ou quoi?

L'idée d'un jeu si subtile le fit sourire intérieurement, mais il voulait savoir, vraiment.

- Jouer avec vous?

Harry ria.

- Je n'appel pas ça un jeu... du moins pour moi...

Il n'osa pas se retourner vers Snape, son désir de savoir allait le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Je ne vous supplierai pas et ça vous le savez.

Snape retourna la figure de Potter avec sa main et le fixa sans broncher.

- Vous ne voulez pas me dire? Bien. C'est à vous de voir.

Il se torturait l'intérieur à essayer de cacher le fait qu'il mourrait d'envie de savoir.

- Vous voulez le savoir, alors pourquoi vouloir le cacher? Si vous voulez une réponse franche, il faut d'abord l'être avec moi professeur.

Harry jubilait. Bien sûre, il devrait trouver quelque chose, une explication... mais il trouverait.

- Ah bon?

- Laisser tomber alors.

- Non!

Il venait de parler fort! C'était certain que Potter verrait son envie flagrante de savoir!

- Arrêtez ce jeu, dites-moi donc!

- Hum, bien... En fait, je ne peux pas vous dires si tout ce que je ressens, est de l'amour... car je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais vous pouvez peut-être m'aider à savoir. Le fait de toujours vouloir être avec vous, être si près, collé à vous et avoir le coeur qui se débat comme un diable, à être rendu de connaître toute vos petites manies... Passer mon temps à vous observer... être triste quand je ne vous vois pas dans mon champ de vision. Quand vous me regarder et que vous pensez que je ne le sais pas, il y a une certain chaleur qui se place en moi à savoir que je vous obsèdes d'une certaine manière. Et maintenant, de savoir que vos lèvres me manquent chaque fois que je pense à hier soir.

À plus!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quoi? Ses lèvres lui manquaient? Mais ils ne s'étaient qu'embrassé que... Comment ça il s'en souvenait d'abord?

- Ma question était pourtant claire, mais je vois bien que vous êtes toujours dans le doute, donc rien ne me sert de forcer une réponse.

- Vous avez votre réponse, c'est cela que vous avez demandé, je vous les dis.

Harry était sur qu'il avait fait une bêtise énorme en répondant à cette question mais pourtant rien au monde le lui ferait reculer. Peut-être que Snape ne comprenait pas l'étendu de sa confession, peu importe pourvu que sa nuit lui porte conseil.

- Je comprends, mais pour pouvoir m'avancer sur le sujet, j'ai besoin de clarté.

Il se recula lentement.

- Je vois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à cela? Il avait perdu sa chance c'est tout mais au fond, est-ce qu'il avait déjà eu une chance? C'était plutôt 'mission impossible' dans un cas comme ça... Harry se remonta le moral en se disant qu'au moins ses rêves lui appartenaient et que rien au monde pourrait le lui enlever alors Snape sera à lui d'une manière ou l'autre.

- Au moins, vous m'avez dit ce que vous pensiez.

Snape était toujours sous le choc, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si...

- Et si ...

Mais il s'arrêta là, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il voulait lui demander, mais il ne voulait pas en même temps.

- Et si quoi professeur?

Harry attendait, il allait parler de tout façon, il ne pouvait pas reculer.

- Non rien, vraiment.

Il reculait malgré son envie de lui demander, il se sentait faible à ce moment, comme s'il allait perdre Potter en lui demandant et ne jamais avoir l'occasion de parler avec lui.

- Dite le moi professeur! Vous n'avez pas le droit de commencer sans finir. Si vous ne me donnez pas le choix, je ne vous en donnerai pas en retour.

Et Harry s'avança vers Snape qui reculait toujours.

- Arrêtez!

Et il l'arrêta de sa main, lui pressant contre le thorax afin qu'il n'avance plus, mais cette retenue se transformait en découverte physique, il enleva sa main aussitôt.

- Et si je n'étais pas de votre avis?

- Quel avis? Je n'ai donné aucun avis Professeur!

Harry n'était pas d'humeur et tout cela, il le passait au travers de sa voix. Il allait parler le Snape!

- Si, tout ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de votre manque de moi quand je ne suis pas aux alentours, de votre manque de mes... de mes lèvres, je ne le pensais pas moi-même? Si je ne suis pas de votre avis? Si je crois que vous êtes fou? ou si je crois que... si je...

Silence.

Harry recula et se mit à rire! Il en tomba presque mais réussi à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il essaye de parler mais il riait tellement qu'il était impossible de dire quoique se soit!

- Pourquoi riez-vous? Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle???

Harry reprit peu à peu de son calme devant le ton de son professeur.

- Désolé professeur, c'était vraiment plus fort que moi.

Il prit une grande respiration et continua.

- Voyez-vous... en commençant mon récit sur tout depuis quelques jours, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde (m'enfin...) que vous étiez du même 'avis' que moi et cela est normal... vous me détestez et je le sais, faut pas être un génie pour comprendre ça. Et pour répondre à votre dernière question, à savoir si vous pensez que je suis fou... et bien, mettez vous à l'aise sur la question, je le prendrai comme cela me viendra le moment venue.

Il avait vraiment dit tout ça? Il était vraiment fou, maintenant il le savait et il n'avait plus besoin de l'avis de Snape.

- Et bien vous n'êtes pas un "génie" dans ce cas, comment avez vous pu penser que je vous détestais? Parce que je suis comme je suis? Grossière erreur!

Il s'approcha de Potter à son tour.

- Et que savez-vous de moi au juste? Vous ne savez rien, vous ne savez pas ce que je pense en ce moment, le savez-vous? Non? Alors n'essayez pas de deviner, seul moi peux vous le dire.

- Alors dites le moi et je ne me tromperai plus sur vous, c'est simple et promis, je n'essayerai plus de deviner.

Il avait reprit son ton de Serpentard comme à la première retenue. Comme si les derniers jours s'étaient évanouie en quelques secondes.

- Franchement? Vous vous trompez sur moi, je ne vous déteste pas, enfin pas comme vous le pensez.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Dites moi tout alors, tout sur ce quoi je me trompe. Sinon ne râler plus que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle!

Harry c'était lever et parti en direction de 'super potion'.

- Alors vous voulez savoir?

- J'en meurt d'envie, dit-il d'une belle voix... mais fausse.

Oh oui bien sur il le voulait. Savoir les pensées de celui ci le mis tout à l'envers mais il se devait de garder le contrôle maintenant... ne plus jamais perdre pied devant lui! Il l'humiliait d'une certaine façon et Harry se sentait mal.. il fallait qu'il paye d'une manière.

- Depuis que j'ai, malheureusement, posé mes yeux sur vos écrits, vous avez piqué ma curiosité, réveillé un besoin de savoir à propos de vous car vous n'êtes pas celui que je croyais, accentué mon besoin d'être avec vous, mais pas pour vous punir, pour savoir pourquoi vous êtes ainsi au lieu d'être ce 'héro' vantard et arrogant.

Il posa.

- J'aime votre compagnie, aussi faux cela puisse sembler pour vous.

Harry réfléchit à tout ce que son professeur venait de dire.

- Il y a une chose que je peux vous dires sur ce que vous venez de dire... j'ai compris que vous aimez ma compagnie sinon cela ferait longtemps que vous me demanderiez de quitter votre classe après les étapes.

Et oui, Potter venait de mettre le doigt dessus! Il n'était pas fou ce jeune homme!

- En effet, Dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que la potion est fini pour ce soir professeur? J'ai une envie irrésistible de boire...

Notre alcoolo revenait en force! Mais bon... Harry avait juste besoin de se relaxer... en mettant une petite musique pourquoi pas.

- De boire? Vous voulez peut-être un verre?

Snape pensait bien sûre à un verre d'eau. Car il voulait lui donner pour qu'il reste un tout petit peu plus longtemps, il voulait encore discuter car pour lui, la conversation devenait plus qu'intéressante.

Harry sourit comme toujours à l'ignorance des adultes.

- Quand on parle de boire professeur, est-ce l'envie irrésistible de boire un verre d'eau qui vous vient à l'esprit?

- Non, bien sûre que non. Mais dans votre cas je pensais que... Mais à quoi pensez-vous?

L'éternelle sourire du jeune homme resta sur ses lèvres.

- Oh... à rien professeur... à rien...

Bien sur, l'alcool à l'intérieur du château pour un mineur était interdit.

- À rien? Allons, je ne suis pas stupide à ce point! En ai-je l'air? Vous voulez quoi? Je n'ai pas tout, mais j'ai quelques réserves.

- Bien sur que non vous n'êtes pas stupide professeur mais il est interdit à un mineur de boire dans le château ainsi que d'en avoir... Imaginez vous qu'un professeur en donne à un étudiant? Et vous savez bien que Dumbledore fini par tout savoir.

Mais Harry souhaitait que Snape sortirait quelque chose... pourvu que cela soit du fort, il accepterait tout mais il pensa bien d'avoir perdu ses chances avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Dumbledore? Ce vieux fou? Et non! Il ne fait que des suppositions qui s'avèrent toujours justes, il ne supposera jamais ce qui se passe ici en ce moment entre vous et... et moi!

Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire franc puis ouvrit une armoire se trouvant dans une étagère en face de la porte de ses appartements en faisant un grand geste de "Faites votre choix".

- Mais rien que un, pour l'instant.

- Humm, très bonne réserve... en plus dans votre salle de cours professeur...

Harry regarda attentivement et puis, il vit LA bouteille, celle qui buvait presque à tous les soirs.

- La bleu, vous savez, j'adore le bleu et le Billzak est excellent de toute manière! Rarement vu quelque chose qui le dépassait!

- Vraiment?

Snape le regardait, étonné.

- C'est ce que j'aime boire pour me détendre. Alors va pour ceci.

Snape versa un verre pour lui-même, n'étant pas fidèle à la coutume moldue qui veut que l'on serve les invités d'abord, puis s'approcha de Potter en lui tendant un verre. Quand Potter s'assit, Snape fit de même, juste à côté de lui.

- Mmmh, cette boisson à des effets très évident, dont un stimulant pour la pensée, vous le saviez?

Puis il prit une autre gorgée tout en regardant le plafond essayant de ne pas paraître mal à l'aise face au silence soudain qui envahit la pièce. Il regarda Potter du coin de l'oeil et retourna à son 'magnifique' plafond. Comment et pourquoi ce mystérieux sentiment s'était immiscé en lui, et pourquoi il ne ressentait cela qu'en présence de Potter? Ce n'était pas de l'amour, merci Merlin, pour le moment, mais il aimait vraiment être avec lui, même s'ils ne se disaient rien pendant de longues minutes.

Harry réfléchit, mouais, peut-être la boisson en était pour quelque chose. Il regarda Snape. Celui ci était en contemplation devant le plafond... sérieusement, s'il n'a rien à dire ce n'est pas plus grave que ça. Harry quant à lui, la boisson le faisait parler... et le faisait taire pendant de longue période aussi.

- Professeur, est-ce que vous avez déjà eu une partenaire sexuelle qui ne vous plaisait pas? Ou plutôt qu'elle ne savait pas si prendre et s'en était trop pathétique?

Comment Harry arrivait à dire ça à Snape?

- Heu... Quoi?

Il avait bien entendu!

- Pourquoi une question si personnelle! Mais qu'est-ce que... Répondez-y, peut-être ferai-je de même... Non, mais attendez! Ce n'est pas possible, vous me posez vraiment cette question ou vous essayez de blaguer???

- Ouais, ça met arrivé, 2 fois même.

Il calla le reste de son verre.

- Nah je rigole pas sur le sexe. Si je suis sérieux sur un sujet c'est bien celui la.

Lui, il avait une vie sexuelle active? Snape sourit en secret, quelle drôle de nouvelle!

- Pourquoi ce sujet? Non mais je vous ferai remarquer qu'il y a des milliers de sujets bien plus intéressant que celui-là. Avez-vous un problème dont vous voulez parler? C'est ça?

- Nah, aucun problème sur ce côté la mais disons que c'est un sujet qu'on a pas parlé encore, c'est tout. Si cela vous mets trop mal à l'aise on va changé, je n'ai aucun problème pour ça.

- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise.

Il finit son verre lui aussi et regarda Potter, comme pour savoir s'il devait ressortir la bouteille.

- Pour répondre à votre question, non.

Harry réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair pour se souvenir de sa question. La lumière au bout du tunnel arriva.

- Ah! Chanceux alors, c'est trop humiliant et c'est une perte de temps. Un dernier verre professeur?

Snape, surprit de la liberté de Potter de demander encore à boire, se leva et revint aussi vite avec la bouteille, il versa dans les deux verres puis déposa le contenant sur le sol à ses pieds.

- Oui, de la chance, je dirais, entre autre.

Il baissa la tête et regarda son verre avec un intérêt soudain.

La phrase de Snape résonna dans sa tête...

"Il n'est quand même pas..." Il ouvrit grand les yeux! "C'est pas possible... non... ça doit être autre chose..." Mais ses pensées restaient bloqué la mais il fallait changé de sujet... il voyait très bien que Snape ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec ça malgré qu'il lui disait le contraire.

- Ou est-ce qu'elle est venue cette passion pour les potions professeur?

Snape fut sorti de ses pensées.

- Hein, quoi? Qu'avez-vous demandé? Ah oui, bien vous voyez, je n'ai pas connu de grandes passions, juste la monotonie.

La boisson faisait effet, elle le faisait dire ce qu'il pensait, il se sentait mal , mais c'était plus fort que lui, Potter était comme un aimant à confessions.

- Oui mais les potions ce n'est pas évident à faire et quand je vous vois allez devant une de celle ci, je ne peux pas vous imaginez faire autre chose... comme ci vous étiez né pour faire ce métier.

La boisson prenait déjà place dans le sang de Harry mais elle ne faisait pas tout à fait effet encore pour lui. Il en buvait tellement souvent qu'il lui en fallait plus.

- Cela prend beaucoup de savoir faire et ce, autant avec sa tête qu'avec ses mains.

Il s'adossa pour être plus confortable et pencha sa tête en arrière.

- Et vous, depuis quand cet intérêt pour les potions?

Quand Harry avait découvert les potions déjà?

- Quand j'ai ouvert mon premier livre de potion en première année. J'me rappel de m'avoir demandé comment une potion pouvait-elle faire autant sur une personne et j'avais beaucoup de question... et à mon premier cours... vous m'avez fait les détester.

Snape regarda Potter d'un air presque désolé, il ne savait que répondre.

- Je vais vous y redonner goût, vous me semblez intéressé de toutes façons.

Pas juste aux potions que notre cher élève était intéressé mais ça, il le gardait pour soit. Il fini une fois de plus son verre et se retourna vers Snape.

- Merci.

Un simple merci mais qui voulait dire beaucoup plus.

- C'est un plaisir.

Puis il tendit son bras vers Potter... Pour reprendre le verre en le regardant suggestivement.

- Il est tard, très tard, vous voulez rester encore ou vous préférez partir?

Il donna son verre à son professeur.

- Je vais vous laissez dormir. Moi, je vais retourner voir se qu'il me reste de réserve.

Il sourit et se leva.

- De réserve?

- Oui, ma réserve de boisson non autorisé,

- Quoi, vous n'irez pas au lit? Vous allez boire seul et déprimer? Ce n'est pas bien vous savez, je sais de quoi je parle.

Puis il se leva pour aller reconduire Potter à la porte.

- Non, je n'irai pas au lit. Je m'endors seulement quand je suis trop saoul pour faire autre chose. Bonne Nuit professeur.

Il ouvrit la porte.

- Vous ne vous saoulerai pas! Vous allez vous détruire, voyons!, Dit-il en le retenant par une épaule, un peu en colère d'entendre cela de sa part.

Il émit un sourire en entendant la phrase de Snape.

- Me détruire? N'aurais-je pas oublié de vous dires qu'ils m'ont déjà détruit? Et pis, ça n'a aucune importance pour l'instant!

- Si ça en a! Vous ne partez pas d'ici avant d'avoir donné votre parole que vous ne vous saoulerez pas! Je ne veux pas avoir votre situation sur la conscience, faites un effort, Dit-il en abaissant la voix.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir MA SITUATION, comme vous le dites sur la conscience professeur!

Il avait parlé fort et il ne se gêna pas de continuer.

- Et puis, je ne partirai plus jamais d'ici si je vous écouterais! Et j'ai décidé que j'allais partir d'ici 2 secondes. Bonne nuit.

Snape le retient de toute sa force et le fit entrer à l'intérieur à nouveau en refermant la porte fortement.

- Où cachez-vous cette boisson? Vous voulez boire? Bien, buvez!

Il lui tendit la bouteille entière.

- Vous voulez vous enivrer? C'est bien ce que vous voulez? Allez-y, mais ce sera ici et nul part ailleurs!

Harry resta accoté au mur. Snape venait de lui faire mal. Il remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour voir apparaître un bleu qui prenait des couleurs à l'endroit ou Snape l'avait retenue.

- Merci professeur. Non, je ne me saoulerai pas devant vous tandis que vous allez me voir délirer et autre chose que je vais me taire. Et vous n'avez tous, plus aucun contrôle sur moi...

Harry se laissa tomber jusqu'au planché pour s'enfoncer la tête entre ses genoux ou les larmes se mirent à couler comme des chutes.

Instinctivement, Snape s'accroupit à son niveau et l'entoura de ses bras tout doucement.

- Ce n'est pas une question de contrôle sur vous particulièrement. Vous méritez mieux que ce que la solitude et la boisson peuvent vous apporter.

Il colla Potter contre sa poitrine.

- Ne soyez pas si découragé, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui veille sur nous, quoi qu'il arrive.

Les larmes de Harry diminuèrent.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être surveillé! Je les été toute ma putain d'vie à cause de Voldemort bordel de merde! J'veux juste pouvoir faire ce que je veux, ce n'est pas dur ça! Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de m'en empêcher? J'fais finir par partir de toute manière... j'vais enfin avoir la paix.

Il regarda Potter d'un air déboussolé, Snape était triste d'entendre de telles choses, il ne voulait que l'aider, mais Potter ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était en difficulté.

-... Partez alors. Dit-il en chuchotant pour ne pas montrer son désarroi. Il se releva et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever aussi.

Harry n'accepta pas la main de Snape et partit sans même un dernier regard. Il monta directement à sa 'chambre' et prit la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main. Il se saoula et peigna jusqu'en étant plus capable de se tenir les yeux ouverts. Il finit par s'endormir sur le côté en vomissant tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'estomac.

Snape alla se coucher, triste, il ne voulait vraiment pas le laisser partir, il avait besoin d'aide ce Potter, il avait besoin de SON aide, il avait besoin de lui, c'est ce qu'il commençait à penser à cet instant. Il dormit à peine deux heures cette nuit-là.

Potter lui dormit 12 heures d'affilés. Il avait raté l'avant midi de ses cours et il se dit qu'il allait manquer le reste aussi... même s'il avait potion en dernière période...

Il alla prendre une douche, nettoya son 'dégât' d'hier et ramassa son équipement de peinture... qu'il avait presque tout détruit et gaspillé. Non, il n'était pas fier de se coup la... et il pensa à Snape et à se qu'il lui avait dit avant de partir mais il chassa bien vite ses pensées par le revers d'une main et examina le tableau qu'il avait peint la nuit dernière.

Potter ne vint pas au dernier cours, ce qui mit Snape en rogne aiguë contre celui-ci. Ce n'était pas grave après tout, Snape savait qu'il était parti boire jusqu'à plus soif, il savait par quoi Potter passait, mauvaise, très mauvaise période de sa vie. Il verrait bien à l'heure de la retenue, il irait le chercher s'il ne se pointait pas.

L'heure de ladite retenu arriva, et pourtant Harry ne faisait comme s'il ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'il allait être en retard. Il s'imaginait déjà, de toute façon, que McGo et Dumbledore essayait de le chercher vue qu'il n'avait était présent ni dans son dortoir, ni à ses cours et un sermon... ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherchait en ce moment même mais plutôt de l'affection... et du sexe.

21:02 et toujours pas de Potter, Snape commençait à taper du pied violement, il allait devoir sortir pour le trouver, ces petites retenues devenues de petites rencontres spirituelles lui manquaient déjà. Il mit sa longue cape (et très sexy) cape noire et ouvrit la porte, sorti, referma la porte et se mit en route au hasard.

À l'autre bout du château se tenait quelques personnes qui recherchaient aussi notre Harry Potter National.

- Hermione!! Je viens d'y penser, Peut-être que Harry a laissé la carte des maraudeurs dans sa valise au dortoir!

En même temps une silhouette sombre vint dans leur direction, le professeur Snape.

- Excusez-moi, je dois trouver Harry Potter, il a retenue ce soir, où est-il?

- Professeur, on allait justement trouver peut-être quelque chose pour le trouver.

Ils se rendirent donc au dortoir des Gryffondors quand soudain Wesley descendit en criant victoire, la carte était belle et bien dans sa valise et il l'avait ouvert, loin de tous pour que personne ne sache le secret... et ... Potter apparaissait dessus... au 5ième étage, dans un couloir abandonné depuis des lustres.

- Severus, allez y et venez me voir ce soir pour me dire si tout est correct avec monsieur Potter. Je vous fais confiance, disait le professeur Dumbledore devant des visages ahuris par sa confiance aveugle pour Snape.

- Bien, si je ne reviens pas ce soir, vous aurez de mes nouvelles demain à l'heure du dîner.

Et il parti en direction du 5ième étage, stressé mais heureux de l'avoir trouvé aussi, il se dépêcha quand il arriva tout près et... entra.

Essaya d'entrer car la porte était fermé par un sort. Harry n'était quand même pas stupide au point de laisser sa porte débarré mais il entendit quelqu'un jouer avec la poignée et sentit que ce n'était pas bien... pas du tout mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

- Ouvrez, c'est moi. Cria Snape au travers la porte, puis essaya de l'ouvrir encore.

Il n'avait pas trop le choix de répondre à son professeur alors il sortit sa baguette et d'ou il était, lança le sort pour ouvrir cette porte. Il resta debout ou il observa ses peintures, à savoir s'ils les gardaient ou s'ils les jetaient.

Quand Snape entra, il ne le regardait pas.

Snape alla instantanément vers Potter et voulu le serrer très fort, mais s'en empêcha.

- Vous êtes resté ici toute la journée, à peindre? Vous aviez cours et... et retenue.

Il attendait, debout derrière Potter, les bras le long du corps.

- J'ai du oublié, quand je peins, j'oublie vraiment tout...

Il prit une de ses peintures, celle qui détestait vraiment. Une peinture qui le narguait depuis un trop long moment et la cassa en deux pis elle alla se réfugier dans les poubelles un peu plus loin.

- Pourquoi l'avoir détruite? Vous peignez magnifiquement, ne brisez pas de telles oeuvres.

Il s'avança plus près de son élève afin de voir les autres peintures.

- Vous êtes doué. Dit-il en, finalement, lui souriant,(Un ptit sourire mais bon lol).

- Celle ci me déplaisait. Ça arrive trop souvent. Elle passe leur temps à me regarder, elle me juge alors elle mérite la poubelle.

Il avait peint vraiment toute sorte d'oeuvre, comme ses amis, ses profs (oui, il y avait un tableau de Snape) mais aussi ses ennemis dont Malfoy, les détraqueurs et plusieurs de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi avoir peint toutes ces personnes?

Il remarque la peinture de Malfoy et éleva un sourcil.

- Vous fantasmez sur lui... aussi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur, mais il savait qu'il allait se faire répondre et pas à peu près.

Mais contrairement à ce que son professeur pensait, Harry ne lui répondit pas sur un air agressif.

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Il est trop beau pour être vrai. Il a les traits trop parfait, il a toujours un visage de bébé mais le pire se sont ses yeux. J'ai toujours cru, avant de l'avoir vu, qu'un regard de glace n'existait pas et je m'étais trompé.

Il se retourna vers son professeur.

- Comment m'avez vous retrouver?

- J'ai cherché, c'est tout. Je vous ai retrouvé, c'est ce qui compte.

Il pencha la tête en avant et regarda Potter.

- Je vous exempte pour ce soir, mais demain ne soyez pas en retard, s'il vous plaît. Je veux savoir si vous allez bien, d'accord, au revoir.

Puis il se retourna afin de s'en aller.

- Pourquoi vous partez ? Vous êtres frustré contre moi?

Harry commença à regretter de ne pas s'être rendu à sa retenue, il avait changé la vision de Snape et maintenant il n'était plus le petit arrogant qu'il croyait en devenant le gars qui avait besoin d'aide et maintenant il n'était plus rien à ses yeux.

- Oui.

Et il déballa la suite en une seule traite...

- Je suis frustré parce que vous refusez de voir ce qui ne va pas chez vous, vous refusez mon aide, vous refusez de vous donner une autre chance, vous me décevez. Vous êtes plus fort que ça, mais vous vous apitoyez sur votre sort en grisant vos pensées et souvenirs, oui, je suis frustré pour cela.

- Et vous avez raison.

Il alla s'asseoir dans son sofa et le regard perdu, il continua.

- Je suis aussi frustré contre moi même. Je n'est agis en robot toute ma vie et regarder ou j'en suis maintenant. Je ne suis rien, j'n'ai aucune famille. Noël approche et je me sens encore plus mal. Je ne suis même plus capable d'aller chez les Weasley... leur amour me détruit. J'ai essayé de me donner d'autre chance professeur... oh oui j'ai essayé... mais c'est pas la première journée qui est dur, mais au réveille et voir qu'on est toujours la même personne et que rien n'a changé et personne pour voir que tu ne vas pas bien... personne pour te donner des vacances... personne pour te dire que tu as un bel avenir devant toi... Non, personne car tout le monde croit que je vais bien et que la vie me sourit car j'ai vaincu celui qui était supposé être le mal dans ma vie mais au contraire... il me donnait une raison de vivre car j'avais un but dans ce temps la...

- Alors pourquoi refuser mon aide alors que vous avez bien vu que je me suis aperçu de votre état? dit-il en s'assoyant à côté de lui, attendant sa réaction. - Vous n'êtes pas seul, je suis bien là, vous ne voyez pas encore ce que je peux vous apporter, mais je suis certain de pouvoir vous aider, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, non, vous n'êtes pas seul mettez-vous ça dans la tête.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi... une autre peur sans doute.

Harry se mit en boule, une position d'enfant qui lui permettait de s'éteindre quelque instant.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire... je n'ai même plus d'initiative vis à vis quelque chose... et à quoi je peux m'accrocher si je n'aime plus rien?

Il avait peur mais... il lui restait un infime espoir de se voir heureux un jour.

- Vous trouverez et je serai là pour vous y aider, car je vous comprend bien malgré ce que vous pensez. dit-il avant de l'envelopper dans ses bras avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer, il ne voulait pas le voir en peine.

- Je suis là.

Mais Harry éclata en sanglot malgré lui...

- Merci... je... je ne mérite pas votre aide...

Il se calla encore plus contre le torse de Snape, recherchant le plus de chaleur possible.

Snape le recouvrit avec sa cape et l'enlassa délicatement, il ne voulait plus le voir ainsi.

- Vous méritez autant d'aide que quiconque. Dit-il en le berçant lentement, ses cheveux noirs mêlés à ceux du jeune homme.

Harry leva les yeux vers ceux de Snape... Il allait faire quelque d'irréparable mais se reprit à la dernière minute. L'embrasser n'aurait pas plus à son professeur même si lui en avait besoin, il avait juste à trouver un des ses amants avant d'allez dormir et cela le calmerait sûrement...

Il continua à observer Snape, ce qui agaça se cher professeur de potion.

Notre Severus se mit à regarder partout sauf Potter, mais il sentait celui-ci l'observer avec intensité, il se senti mal et brûlant de gêne.

- Vous...

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, puis sur la joue, le cou et s'arrêta à l'épaule.

- Vous êtes bouillant! Remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai si froid. Restez près de moi!!, le supplia t'il.

Et comme pour montrer que c'était vrai, il se colla encore plus comme si c'était possible.

Snape avait basculé en arrière sous la soudaine pression de Potter et se trouvait à demi couché sur le dos, les deux pieds toujours à terre, et Potter à moitié sur lui.

- Je... Je suis désolé. dit-il en essayant de se relever.

- Non! J'ai besoin d'avoir chaud!

Les lèvres de notre cher Harry devenait bleu par le froid et pourtant son visage était en sueur tellement il bouillait. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée... sauf peut-être un peu de peinture, en suçant le bout de ses pinceaux comme il avait l'habitude de faire... mais la peinture à l'huile était un fabuleux poison.

- Vous n'êtes pas froid! Quelque chose ne va pas!

Il avait bien vu, Potter gelait, il devait le réchauffer et fit ce que tout bon professeur aurait fait ; Il bascula au dessus de Potter et le recouvrit complètement de son corps pour le réchauffer.

À plus!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Et Désolée pour les fautes, c'est corrigé à la va vite vu que j'ai pas vraiment le temps. J'espère que vous appréciez quand même l'histoire!!

Harry avait le visage de Snape à 2 pouces du sien. Il aimait la sensation du corps de celui ci sur le sien et qu'une idée, dans sa tête de malade, lui vint à l'esprit pour se réchauffer...

Ses mains passèrent doucement en dessous des robes de Snape et elles se mirent à se balader partout ou elle le pouvait tandis qu'il enfonça sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci.

Snape resta de glace, trop assommé par ce que faisait Potter. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'ôter et le laisser crever de froid!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Mais il le savait que trop bien, il voulait juste briser le dangereux silence, arrêter la respiration chaude et lente de Potter qui agaçait son oreille.

- Je... me... réchauffe... contre vous...

Mais ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau fine du cou de Snape... et Harry aimait ça alors il continua et laissa sa bouche dériver un peu partout dans cette région.

Snape posa sa figure dans le cou de Potter, son air allait lui tenir chaud et il pourrait continuer d'apprécier ce que faisait Potter dans le sien, discrètement. Il glissa ses bras sous le dos du survivant, jusqu'aux omoplates et ne bougea plus.

Harry poussa un minime gémissement quand Snape accota son visage dans son cou. Les sens de Harry commencèrent à se réveiller un peu plus et ses mains descendirent dans le bas du dos de son agréable professeur... Il osa même embrasser son cou qui était bien à découvert maintenant qu'il avait baissé la tête.

Un autre frisson froid le parcourut, il releva la tête pour regarder Potter droit dans les yeux, puis posa un baiser sur sa joue, puis retourna vers le cou. Il avait libéré une de ses mains pour frotter le bras de Potter, frottement qui se transforma en caresse à l'insu de Severus. Une chaleur soudaine émanait d'eux.

Harry se recula un peu (pour le peu d'espace qu'ils avaient) et regarda son professeur dans les yeux. Il le trouvait beau comme ça sans son ridicule masque de mort plaqué au visage.

Il approcha doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Snape se laissa faire, comme si plus rien n'allait le surprendre. Quand Potter reposa sa tête, ce fut lui qui alla lui voler un baiser. C'était tout naturel à présent, il partageait la peine et la souffrance de Potter, et il semblait en vouloir plus, mais que faire? Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la caressa de son pouce tandis qu'il éloignait sa bouche lentement.

Trop lentement car Harry la reprit aussitôt... et se fit une ouverture avec la langue pour glisser celle-ci dans la bouche de son 'peut-être' futur amant... Il se découvrit un peu plus l'un et l'autre sans parler et cela était génial pour Harry du moins. Se comprendre et se réchauffer le coeur d'une manière sans mot.

Snape ne savait plus pourquoi ni comment, mais il avait Potter juste en dessous de lui et cela le rendait particulièrement tendu, mais il ne voulait pour rien, en cet instant, se retirer de là. Il alla poser ses lèvres dans le cou de Potter et y traîna un long moment, commençant à se mouvoir lentement, mais avec une certaine assurance, il respirait un peu plus longuement.

Harry commença à détacher bouton par bouton (j'espère...) la robe de Snape. Il le voulait! Oh! Oui! Tout n'était pas clair encore dans sa tête mais bon, la seule chose qui l'était, était le corps de son prof qui était devant lui. Ses lèvres allaient embrasser la chair qui se montra à chaque descente de la robe.

Snape, une seule envie en tête, celle de briser le silence afin de lui demander si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait, parcourait l'épaule droite de ce dernier avec ses lèvres et le bout de son nez, il aimait tellement l'ambiance, il ne voulait pas arrêter. Il entendait Potter respirer et cela l'enflammait littéralement. Il avait envie de soupirer, de laisser sortir un signe de son appréciation mais il s'en remettait toujours à l'embrasser délicatement pour se fermer.

Harry, une seule envie en tête, celui de faire jouir Snape. Une jouissance qui croyait-il, qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il entreprit de détacher lui même sa robe puisque son compagnon ne semblait pas disposé à le faire lui même puisqu'il était trop occupé à l'embrasser mais cela, ne le dérangeait pas le moindre du monde.

- Harry... êtes-vous certain de...

Mais il stoppa pour l'embrasser sur la bouche alors qu'il avait entrevue sa figure non loin.

Après se baisé plus enflammé que les autres Harry murmura : - Oui... mais vous?

Harry ne prit pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau en laissant ses mains balader sur le torse de Snape.

- Montrez-moi jusqu'où vous pouvez aller... Soupira Severus subtilement.

Il entreprit de descendre sa main chaude sur une hanche, qu'il découvrit cm par cm.

- Jusqu'où je peux aller? Jusqu'au bout... ce n'est pas un problème pour moi... pour vous?

Quand Snape promena ses mains sur les hanches de Harry, il gémit. Il ondula le bassin et se colla encore plus sur les cuisses de son professeur.

Snape gémit, oh oui Harry l'avait attisé et ce, bien comme il faut.

- J'irai où vous irez... Dit-il en finissant sa phrase sur ses lèvres. - Je vous veux.

--------------

La dernière phrase de Snape fit un effet monstre sur notre petit Harry (devenu grand lol). Il n'avait pas assez d'une bouche et des deux mains pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait. La première traînait quelque part entre le cou de Snape et son torse tandis qu'avec ses mains il ôta définitivement sa robe (celle de Snape bien sur).

Snape avait toujours l'arrière bras de Potter dans sa main, le caressant presque amoureusement. Il n'était qu'en pantalon et se sentait quelque peu timide, mais il ne se laissait pas faire par son sentiment soudain et l'embrassa tendrement dans le creux de l'épaule en soupirant aux traitements des mains souples de Potter.

Harry renversa Snape en dessous de lui et ôta sa propre robe qui le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Chose faite, il regarda son amant de la tête au pied. Jamais il aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il était si beau.

- Mmmm...

Et il retourna auprès de ses lèvres.

"C'est pire qu'une drogue" pensa t'il un instant.

- P... pas si vite, vous avez tout votre temps. Dit-il pour freiner les ardeurs de Potter, il n'était pas certain que Potter était là au complet, il ne savait pas non plus si lui le désirait aussi. Il l'entoura de ses jambes et continua tout de même à l'embrasser, ça allait sûrement passer.

- Hmmf...

Et il soupira très fort, tournant sa tête sur le côté d'un coup sec, il aimait cela.

Mais Harry justement n'avait pas toute sa tête. La fièvre était toujours la et son corps était toujours empoisonné mais cela, n'avait aucun effet sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Son corps demandait du sexe et sa tête ne réagissait plus.

Harry descendit ses mains sur la ceinture du pantalon de son professeur et commença à la détacher tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Faut dire que Snape ne lui laissait pas le choix sur ça.

Il sentait les mains de Potter sur son bas-ventre, il avait l'esprit focussé là-dessus, mais il l'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément. Quand son pantalon fut déboutonné, que la ceinture vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, Snape se raidit soudainement.

- Je... mvous... mmmmm oh oui...

Il se laissa aller encore une fois, son subconscient espérait qu'il n'ait pas une autre crise de ... 'Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là?'

Après la ceinture, Harry déboutonna le pantalon (pourquoi pas une fermeture éclair sti?). Il mit chacune de ses mains sur les hanches de Snape et sa bouche fit une descente... le cou... et il s'arrêta quelques instant sur les mamelons qui sont devenu très dur sur les coups de langue.

Snape appréciait énormément ce qui se passait, ce que Potter lui faisait, ils dansaient presque ensemble tellement leurs mouvements se complétaient. Il senti la bouche de celui-ci commencer à descendre encore, encore et encore, il frissonnait, mais qu'était-il en train de faire pour l'amour de Merlin?!

- Mmmmmmmmmm

Harry était maintenant rendu au nombril mais il ne s'arrêta pas, pas le temps. L'objet du désir qui brûlait d'envie se trouvait quelques centimètres plus bas.

Quand il arriva à la bordure du slip noir qu'il entrevoyait, il perdit tout contrôle de lui. Il devint complètement fou.

- Harry! Arrêtez! Arrêtez s'il vous plaît!

Il lui releva la tête et vis son visage, comme embrumé tellement il avait l'air affamé. Il le regarda longuement dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite pour lui.

- Venez... ' Il l'attira sur sa poitrine et le serra en l'embrassant sensuellement. Mais il vit que Potter le regardait, incompréhensif.

Harry reprit un peu des ses esprits, malgré qu'il était un peu perdu.

- Pourquoi?

Mais pourquoi il disait ça? Il ne le savait pas lui même, il espérait que Snape le saurait.

Il bougea un peu pour se caller plus confortablement sur Snape quand il gémit. Son membre devenu rigide avec toutes ses caresses lui faisait un mal de chien... et il se remit à la recherche de son plaisir, ou il l'avait laissé avant que Snape ne le dérange.

Snape se rassit pour lui capturer la bouche avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, voilà un bon moyen de le garder occupé ailleurs, pas qu'il était gêné de ce qu'il possédait, non, loin de là, mais ça allait vite, comme si Potter était ensorcelé, enfin c'est l'impression qu'il avait.

- Embrasse-moi encore...

Harry plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il oublia déjà se qu'il faisait le moment d'avant et ce qu'il allait faire.

Quand elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre Harry souffla dans un murmure :

- Touche moi...

Alors Snape s'exécuta aussitôt et posa ses mains sur le corps de Harry, une main dans le creux de la hanche et une autre à plat sur sa poitrine, puis approcha sa langue de cette même poitrine.

- Comme ça? ' Demanda-t-il pour savoir si c'était ça que Harry voulait.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Hmmm... Plus... Encore...

Oh que oui, il aimait ça mais ce n'était pas assez. Il guida les mains de Snape sur ses reins et fit descendre sa bouche sur son bas ventre.

- Oui... tu aimes... là... et là...

Et oui, il l'embrassait juteusement sur le ventre, chaque partie était touchée, il n'en manquait rien. Il remonta ses mains derrière le dos de Harry et pressa afin qu'il soit soulevé un instant puis le laissa redescendre afin de le ravager d'un autre baiser langoureux.

- Hmmmmmmmm ohhh... Ne t'arrête pas...

Il en voulait... Snape ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il voulait alors il faudra qu'il aille le chercher lui même.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le pantalon que Snape porta toujours et les entrèrent en dedans... Snape gémit contre la bouche de Harry quand une de celle ci entra sous son slip à la rencontre d'un objet tant demandé.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir très fort, c'était si bon, mais il lui prit le poignet (Encore, je sais mais... en t k lol) pour l'arrêter.

- Vous n'avez pas à... mmmmmmm ... Je suis... ohhh

Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement, Harry se faisait de plus en plus convaincant.

- Laissez-moi... faire. Et il fit de même avec Potter, pour l'empêcher de le toucher, d'une certaine manière.

Harry glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son professeur et les maintenaient bien en place, même qu'il fit une petite pression sur sa tête pour qu'il baisse encore...

Les degrés de chaleur de son corps montaient en flèche et c'était encore plus insoutenable pour lui.

- MmmmmMmmmMMmmmm

Mais les rôles, encore une fois, furent inversés. Harry n'arrivait pas à rester en place.

- Je t'en pries, laisse-moi faire... Gémit-il tandis qu'il poussait Harry sur le dos.

Snape ne savait plus quoi faire, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et ce quelque chose, c'était lui.

- Je ne peux pas... Je... Merlin! 'Se frustra-t-il en baissant la tête en signe de honte.

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup et se laissa tomber sur les fesses, à terre à côté du sofa. Il ne dit pas un mot. Disons que les seules choses qu'il pourrait arriver à dire ne serait pas très apprécié dans le contexte actuel.

Harry ne pensa plus... il ne se sentait plus la...

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry se retourna vers lui doucement. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il n'avait aucune lueur, aucune preuve qu'il était bien la.

- Qu'avez-vous? Je ne voulais pas vous faire fâcher, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer avant que cela n'aille trop... plus loin.

Il attendit de voir si Harry voulait savoir.

Harry sourit, cela était la seule preuve qu'il était toujours bien en vie.

- Je le sais déjà...

- Vous savez? Mais comment est-ce possible? On ne dois pas parler de la même chose à mon avis.

Il baissa la tête.

- Si, on parle de la même chose. Au début, je ne voulais pas vraiment croire que ce que vous sous entendiez à se moment la était vrai mais j'ai vite su ce soir que cela n'était pas faux.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, ce qui était bien mieux qu'assit sur un sol froid.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai honte, vraiment. Dit Severus.

Il avait vraiment honte, et aussi honte de dire qu'il avait honte! Oh Merlin que cet instant avait été incroyable, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour rendre Potter heureux, il se rongeait l'intérieur de s'être rendu jusque là.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ça n'a pas d'âge, je vous assure.

Harry le regarda des les yeux et lui fit un sourire.

- La honte ne devrait pas vous appartenir à vous mais plutôt à moi mais le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à l'être totalement.

Il délirait un peu, il se savait plus si ses phrases restaient lucide ou pas.

- Peut-être devrions nous oublier tout ça, ce fut une grave erreur.

Il aurait été bien plus heureux d'apprendre à Potter qu'il était impuissant que celui qu'il était exempt de toute corruption, vierge autrement dit, cela était sa grande honte et sa grande peur que quelqu'un ne le découvre, mais là, Potter savait qu'il n'avait jamais... Ni avec une femme.

- Si vous le souhaitez vraiment... je vous laisse partir. Si c'est à cause que vous avez honte que vous ne voulez plus... et bien... je n'aurai pas autre choix que de vous obligez à le faire.

Il avait dit cela en regardant toujours Snape dans les yeux, voir s'il ne voulait pas juste le leurrer. Harry était très ouvert, même que cela ne le dérange pas du tout qu'il soit vierge! Il allait lui montrer, c'est tout. Rien de dramatisant au contraire. Jouir ou faire l'amour était quelque chose que chaque être humain devait vivre et il voulait que ça soit lui qui le fasse vivre à Snape. Il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il ressentait pour lui était beaucoup plus qu'une simple excitation.

- J'ai honte et je ne désire pas être obligé à quoi que ce soit! Je veux le faire par moi-même, sinon ce sera perdu à jamais, vous voyez. Et que je sois là, avec vous, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de fort, mais je ne peux pas appeler cela de l'amour ou de l'affection, car je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, je veux juste être avec vous, mais si vous m'obligez à faire des choses, c'est que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Je vois.

Harry n'osa plus le regarder en face. Ils étaient deux à avoir honte mais pour deux choses totalement différentes.

- Je ne vous oblige à rien. Sérieusement, croyez-vous vraiment que dans mon état actuel j'aurais pu vous retenir?

Il était frustré. Il ne voulait pas que Snape le voit comme étant quelqu'un en manque de maturité et d'égalité. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était lui et Snape couché ensemble et pas sur le sofa cette fois ci mais dans son lit. Il voulait lui faire découvrir les plaisirs corporels que lui même ne pouvait plus se passer... mais il avait échoué et tout était fini.

- Je ne pourrai pas, par contre, vous voir comme je vous ai toujours vu. Harry si tu restes avec moi, rien ne sera plus pareil, et si tu ne restes pas, la même chose arrivera. C'est toi qui prend cette décision, je ne veux aucune pitié oh non! Pourquoi m'as tu ainsi provoqué? J'ai tellement honte.

Il alla rejoindre Harry et le serra dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa doucement.

Harry l'embrassa à son tour pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait toujours.

- Je veux être toujours avec toi... J'ai honte moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais du mais pourtant... Je ne peux plus reculer même si je le voulais. Je suis vraiment désolé... je ne sais pas quoi faire mais pardonne moi...

Il était vraiment sincère, il était désolé.

- Je ne peux pas te pardonner pour ce que tu n'as pas vraiment fait, enfin, pas seul.

Il souleva Harry dans ses bras puis l'embrassa.

- Je ne reculerai pas cette fois-ci.

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Si... j'y suis pour quelque chose... Si je n'avais pas commencé... même que je ne me rappel plus vraiment comment ça c'est produit... on ne serait pas la... Si j'avais descendu pour ma retenue, vous n'aurez jamais venu ici. Alors c'est ma faute.

Il accota sa tête sur son torse. Il était bien mais toujours pas calme... il bouillait contre lui même.

- C'est ainsi, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qui va se passer, ne vous en voulez pas pour si peu, je ne vous en veux pas. Tu n'es pas venu à cette retenue parce que ce moment devait arriver, ne questionne pas les forces du destin, dis-moi juste que tu ne prendras pas ton sac pour repartir à nouveau loin de moi.

- Je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi. J'ai assez pris de temps à t'apprivoiser.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Et puis... j'emmerde le destin! Surtout avec ce qu'il a fait de moi... mais en regardant de plus près... tu es avec moi et je ne pourrai jamais demander mieux.

- Tu me dis vrai? Tu penses vraiment tes paroles?

Peut-être Harry délirait-il.

- Serre-moi...

Harry le serra très fort. Il ne voulait plus qu'il s'éloigne.

- Si je ne pensais pas mes paroles, je ne les dirais pas. La première chose que tu dois savoir c'est que je me mens pas... de toute façon, je mens tellement mal! Et puis... je...

Mais il se retient... oui... il était amoureux de Snape... il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Il voulait passer tout le reste de son temps avec lui et toute sa vie.

Harry se leva et alla face au feu. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il l'aimait et ceci était une vérité qui lui faisait un peu peur. Et Snape dans tout ça, que pouvait-il penser de lui? Il s'en foutait peut-être malgré ce qu'il venait de lui dire. La retenue n'aurait jamais du ce passer comme ça... il n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureux de son professeur.

- Mais tu quoi? À ce stade je crois bien que tu peux te confier à moi sans être mal à l'aise, Harry. Dit-il en s'approchant du jeune homme, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son pantalon autour de sa taille.

- Je... j'en sais rien...

Oh que oui il le savait. Il était seulement troublé... se retrouver ici, avec un homme... qu'il aime mais dont il n'en savait rien pour lui. Severus venait de le découvrir presque à nue (j'parle pas de nue pas de vêtement la! Gang de pervers!) Et il ne savait pas si c'était pour le mieux ou pas. Il ne se retourna pas vers lui à son approche.

Non, mais Snape l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Dis-moi... Lui demanda-t-il en lui embrassant le creux du cou, descendant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Harry frissonna de tout son corps. Il aimait la chaleur de ses bras. Il aimait ses doux baisés qu'il lui faisait dans le cou et il adorait quand ses mains se promenèrent sur lui comme il le faisait à l'instant même.

- Je... je... non... je ne crois pas être près à te le dire...

Il n'osa pas l'appeler Severus, il ne savait pas vraiment si son professeur allait aimer ça... malgré tout ce qui se produisait entre eux.

Snape l'embrassa de nouveau, il aimait beaucoup le toucher lentement.

- Alors garde-le pour toi, je suis patient. Ajouta-t-il en descendant ses mains un tout petit peu plus bas, sur sa croupe musclée et tendue.

- Peut-être vas-tu me le dire quand nous ferons... ferons un peu plus connaissance...

Et il lui mordilla la nuque avant d'y laisser traîner sa langue délicatement.

- Hmmmmm ... mmmmmm

Harry se laissa faire en laissant ses bras pendu le long de son corps pour voir jusqu'où son professeur allait aller sans son aide.

Severus ne voulait pas perdre Harry juste à cause du fait qu'il était.. Disons-le franchement, vierge. Il s'agrippa à son seul espoir de lui montrer encore fonctionnel, puis se lança à la découverte du haut du corps de son... disons-le, élève.

Il tenait Harry fermement, passant sa bouche partout dans ses épaules et son cou, ses cheveux noirs frôlant la jeune peau devant lui, encore si fraîche.

Harry sentait tout le dévouement que son professeur faisait. Ses mains ne voulaient plus rester en place et il commencèrent à grouiller... Elles prirent place sur celles de Severus.

Il rejeta la tête par derrière au contact des lèvres de Snape partout sur ses épaules. Il avait chaud et ça ne faisait que commencer.

"Il sait enfin décidé à agir" , pensa t-il à son plus grand soulagement.

"Oh Merlin, je suis damné" Pensa-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quelle direction se diriger. Oh il avait bien vu ces livres interdits sur la chose, mais en quoi cela pouvait-il bien l'aider? Ce n'étaient que des images et pas très explicite d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas continuer ce qu'il faisait pour toujours! Il était totalement inconnu à cela et dû s'y soumettre.

- Tu me montreras, n'est-ce pas? Lui demanda-t-il en le serrant brusquement contre son corps, comme si le désir ne cessait d'augmenter en lui. Il passa ses mains à l'avant, sur la poitrine de Harry et lui embrassa l'oreille avec vivacité. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un plaisir fou s'installa à l'intérieur de lui, l'envahissant de tout côté.

- Tu es magnifique.' Dit-il avant de le serrer plus fort contre sa devanture. Il devenait très enflammé et son corps ne le cachait pas le moindrement du monde, il se colla donc un peu plus sur le fessier de Harry tout en frottant son corps doucement sur le sien. Son désir soudain le guidait malgré son ignorance.

Harry se retourna lentement vers Severus et lui donna un baiser qui dura une petite éternité et ou il avait déversé tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son amant.

- Oui... je vais te montrer..., souffla t'il tout bas.

Il embrassa son cou... descendit sur son torse... ou bien sur s'amusa autour de ses mamelons (me semble qu'on se répète? lol) Il continua à descendre vers le ventre ou il mit un plaisir à glisser sa langue à chaque endroit. Il fit un brève arrête au nombril quand il fut plus attiré vers la bosse du pantalon de Snape.

Snape le regardait descendre sans dire un mot, il attrapa un des bras de Harry et le serra doucement, il savait ce que Harry s'apprêtait à faire, il avait une certaine crainte, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner, pas rendu si loin, si près à la fois.

- ... Il ne pu que soupirer quand il sentit quelque chose effleurer l'endroit qui le faisait souffrir le plus dès lors.

Le pantalon de Severus était déjà détaché, ce qui fit le plus grand bonheur de Harry. Il le descendit à ses pieds doucement, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur non plus, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'éclipse une nouvelle fois car il était sur qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Il mit ses mains sur le bord de ses hanches en faisant une petite pression. Il savait qu'elle plaisir on pouvait ressentir juste avec ça. Il leva les yeux vers Severus voir si celui-ci continuait définitivement ou voulait tout arrêter.

Snape se mordit la lèvre supérieur (oui, c'est tellement plus son genre hehehe!) et le regarda d'une façon on ne peut plus évidente, il voulait, il le voulait vraiment cette fois-ci, il allait plaire à Harry. Il mit ses mains sur celles de Harry, déjà sur ses hanches et les caressa sensuellement. (Kossé tu réponds à ça asteur?!)

Harry glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du slip (chu écoeuré tout l'monde y met des boxer mdr) noir et le baissa jusqu'au pied ou il retrouva les pantalons. Il lui passa les jambes de chaque côté(avec son aide bien entendu) de ses vêtements et les poussa plus loin.

Il prit tout son temps pour l'admirer comme il adorait le faire avec ses partenaires et se releva pour lui prendre la main et l'emmener vers son lit. Une fois rendu là-bas, il fit coucher Severus... lui donna un baiser langoureux et recommença son manège partout sur son corps avec la langue et ses dix doigts.

Snape le prit soudainement et l'arrêta d'un seul coup.

- N'y a-t-il pas plus? N'y a-t-il pas un état d'extase supposément orgasmique?...

Mais il s'arrêta au beau milieu de son questionnaire pour basculer sur Harry et frotter ses hanches contre les siennes.

Harry s'écarta vivement de lui et le regarda avec un petit sourire charmeur... et rieur! Qu'il est impatient notre p'tit Sevy!

- La patience tu connais? Et puis... tu veux un moment d'extase orgasmique?

Il le tenait de sa main pour ne pas que Severus lui re-saute dessus... Il avait envie de jouer un tout petit peu...

- La patience? Oui, décidément, je connais... Dit-il ironiquement.

Snape l'embrassa fougueusement quand il en eu l'occasion et le caressa intensivement, bien que plus rapidement qu'au début.

- Et que vas-tu faire? Demanda-t-il, finissant sa question sur un baiser bien mouillé dans le cou de celui-ci. Il y prenait goût assez vite disons.

Qu'allait-il faire? Est-ce qu'il était réellement obligé de lui dire? Non...

- Tu verras bien... dit-il sur une note qu'il faudrait se méfier... il jouait après tout. Ah oui tient une idée... Tu vas faire de moi ce que tu veux, tu me dis ce que tu veux que je te fasse et je le fais... mais! Soit bien sur d'être clair.

Mais juste avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Harry l'embrassa comme un fou. Il brûlait littéralement! Par en dedans, par en dehors partout ou il avait une parcelle de peau qui respirait. Mais avant tout... jouer... son plaisir après.

- Alors... 'Maître'...

Ohh... ça allait être une partie de plaisir.

- Quoi? Que tu me fasses?

Snape ne savait vraiment que penser, il devait être clair? Hmmm, voyons voir...

- Embrasses-moi. Il était un peu mal, ce n'est pas ce dont il s'attendait.

Harry voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise mais il allait continuer un peu... et si ça bloquait il bougera de lui même.

Il embrassa Severus. Tout doucement pour commencer et le rythme augmenta en même temps que son envie grandissait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et la fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de la bouche de SON homme.

Severus lui attrapa le popotin à deux mains et le pressa fort contre lui.

- Mmmmm Fit-il en sentant le sexe de Harry contre le sien.

Il écarta les jambes afin d'avoir accès au pantalon de Harry, qu'il commença à pousser vers le bas. (Pas facile quand t'es en dessous, on est d'accord là-dessus!)

Harry lui écarta bien vite les mains de ses pantalons. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de les enlever non?

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête. Pas l'envie qui manque se disait-il mais il devait tenir le coup un tout petit peu encore.

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit?

Et il réessaya encore une fois.

Il s'écarta de nouveau de lui et sauta en bas du lit.

- Tu veux vraiment que je l'enlève , dit-il avec une voix grave à faire frissonner tous ceux qui l'entendaient.

- Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à être nu.

Et il le ramena violement sur le lit pour le planter directement sous lui, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il voulait plus peu importe ce que c'était.

- Laisse-moi te libérer de ça moi-même... Dit-il en baissant le pantalon rapidement, l'air agacé.

Harry sourit, il s'amusait comme un fou. Il laissa faire le travail complet par Severus! Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de l'aider. Il avait bien hâte de savoir jusqu'ou il allait allez... et s'il lui demandait?

- Hum... et tu vas t'arrêter ou après ça ?

Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- M'arrêter? Mais non!... Dit-il avant de découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans ces pantalons, apparemment, pas de sous-vêtement.

Il approcha dangereusement sa figure de la dite découverte jusqu'à en faire sentir son souffle à Harry.

Avant même que Severus ne fasse quoique se soit Harry gémit. Oh non, son plan venait de tomber à l'eau! Putain! Faut vraiment qu'il aime trop ça! Il n'avait jamais faillit avant! Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Il voulait autant Severus que ça? Oh que oui...

- Hmmm... S'il te plait...

Et le voilà maintenant qu'il suppliait, s'était pathétique venant de lui.

- S'il te plaît quoi? Ce n'est pas clair... Laissa-t-il supposer, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il faisait vraiment souffrir Harry. Il alla embrasser juste à côté, à la jonction de la cuisse et du bas-ventre, il faisait très chaud maintenant pour Severus, qui se sentait excité au plus haut point.

Harry se redressa d'un coup et plaqua Severus sur le lit.

- Tu veux savoir se que je veux? Et bien je vais te le faire, ça va peut-être te donner l'idée du vrai plaisir en même temps.

Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, lui fit un sourire moqueur de son ignorance et descendit on l'attendait l'objet de ses désirs.

- Tu vas savoir c'est quoi souffrir... murmura t'il.

- Souffrir? Cela va me ... Tu vas me faire souffrir?

Snape ne voulait pas souffrir, non, il voulait cet état, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait dit 'Tu vas savoir ce que c'est de souffrir' et il avait une petite peur face à cela.

Harry ne répondit pas à ça question, disons le 'stupide'. Mais il trouva cela quand même drôle... d'un certain sens.

Il frôla sa langue sur le rebord des cuisses de Severus et il vit celui ci se cambrer. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait? Il prit tout son temps à faire le tour de son entre jambe sans toutefois toucher au plus intéressant.

Les Mmmmm et les Ohhhh, se répétaient entre les lèvres de Severus qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement il aimait ce que Harry lui faisait. Il voulait par contre une seule chose; Que Harry lui touche là où il ressentait un besoin intense, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas exaucer son voeu.

- Harry... oh... oui... S'il te plaît... Mmmm.

- S'il te plait ? Mon professeur de potion qui me dit s'il te plait, dit-il en relevant le tête en lâchant tout ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Ça agacerait Snape et il le savait mais bon... il faut toujours s'amuser dans la vie, non? En plus, Severus était dans son jour de chance... Harry mourrait d'envie de se faire prendre et au plus vite, alors il niaiserait pas longtemps... promis.

- Arrêtes ça! Viens ici.. Dit-il en le remontant sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Il voulait Harry, et pas seulement parce qu'il était excité, il l'aimait beaucoup, il l'aimait tout court et se sentiment exerçait une belle nuance à son envie de le découvrir physiquement.

- À toi maintenant, tu veux quoi? Demanda-t-il sans trop réfléchir, aveuglé.

Harry éclata de rire!

- Oooooooh! Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, moi!

Il l'embrassa et faisait aller sa main gauche de son torse jusqu'en dessous de la ceinture...

- Elle te fait mal, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda t'il en retirant ses lèvres des siennes. Tu veux que je t'en débarrasse?

- Oui... Oui je souffre... Oui fais quelque chose!!!! Il hurla presque, la main de Harry dessus ne l'aidait pas du tout, oui il avait mal, mais d'une agréable façon. - Mmmmm... Encore, oh je... Mais il s'arrêta net, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra si fort qu'il lui arracha une bourrasque d'air violente.

- Harryyyyyy...!

Harry se demande pendant une fraction de seconde si Snape n'était pas devenu dingue mais l'instant de l'autre fraction de seconde, il demanda de l'air.

- Sev... tu... m'étouffes...

Harry allait commencer à devenir bleu si le Sev en question ne le lâcha pas.

Severus le lâcha sur le coup, il n'avait pas l'intention d'étouffer son amant, oh non, il le voulait bien en forme.

- Excuse-moi... Comment puis-je me faire pardonner? Demanda-t-il en entrant peu à peu dans le jeu de Harry sans même le savoir.

- Tu peux te faire pardonner si tu me dis le pourquoi de cet envie de meurtre soudaine.

Harry ne rigolait pas. Il avait vraiment manqué d'air. Il s'assit sur son lit en essayant de reprendre son souffle et que son coeur reprenne un rythme normal.

- Meurtre? Non...je... Harry je ne voulais pas... Tu sais je...

Mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que d'aller le serrer contre sa poitrine, puis il lui embrassa le cou, puis les bras, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit retourné vers lui.

- Je ne t'en veux pas... désoler... Je... j'ai juste eu peur.

Il l'embrassa d'un long baiser...

- Severus ?... dit-il d'une petite voix... C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

- Oui? Demanda-t-il tout doucement.

Harry releva la tête, le regarda dans les yeux. Il remarqua que Severus avait l'air inquiet pour lui et il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit comme ça... il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès, sans doute l'émotion... "Souvient toi Harry" Oh oui, il se souvenait de sa première fois mais la c'était différent... c'était la première fois pour Severus et il n'avait pas la même âge que lui.

- Je...

Ce qu'il voulait lui dire resta emprisonné dans sa gorge.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Insista Snape, qui ne demandait qu'à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. - Tu ne veux plus? Risqua-t-il.

- Non! Ça n'a rien à voir... oublie ça!

Il se recoucha et l'emmena avec lui dans un baisé fougueux comme deux jeunes adolescents. Il était en dessous et ça l'énervait un peu mais il allait laisser Severus se débrouiller un peu. Harry lui caressa le dos en passant par ses fesses même qu'ils les griffaient un petit peu.

Severus attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Harry avec ses dents et lui mit les bras au-dessus de la tête.

- Fais-moi oublier dans ce cas! Dit-il en frottant son bassin contre le sien, très lentement tandis qu'il s'attaquait aux mamelons de ce dernier. - Fais-moi l'amour Harry... Dit-il en soupirant bruyamment.

Oh Merlin!!! Il avait rêvé de se moment! Severus lui demandait de lui faire l'amour!!! Se qui fit plaqué un sourire au Survivant en permanence.

Pendant qu'il embrassait l'homme de ses rêves, Harry se mit sur ses coudes pour pouvoir s'asseoir, ce que Snape fit en même temps. Il se baissa tout doucement. Il était temps pour Severus de connaître une Vraie jouissance.

Tout en continuant de l'accompagner de baisé, Severus le caressait sur toute sa peau, il lui avait demandé, il l'avait vraiment fait et il était heureux de cela, il ne se sentait plus mal dorénavant, il était prêt pour Harry, prêt pour celui qui semblait l'aimer.

- Tu veux le faire ainsi? Lui demanda-t-il pour être bien certain que Harry serait confortable.

Harry le regarda.

- Tu veux me voir le faire?

Il n'avait aucune gêne face au sexe. Avec le temps et avec ses partenaires, il avait vraiment tout mais vraiment tout essayé... sauf... avec quelqu'un dont il était amoureux.

- Je n'en sais rien, je veux juste le faire de la plus belle façon, pour que ce soit parfait tu vois? Lui dit-il en affichant un air plein d'espoir.

Oui, Harry aussi voulait que tout soit parfait. C'est un moment spécial à marquer au fer blanc.

- Alors allonge toi... et goûte au plaisir.

Harry allongea Snape toujours en l'embrassant comme un fou et descendit tout en douceur vers un coin de leur anatomie plutôt sensible... comparé aux autres.

Severus s'allongea, le coeur battant et les sens réveillés, il avait une boule dans la gorge comme quand on a hâte à quelque chose, mais il ressentait autre chose de plus fort encore.

- Harry... Soupira-t-il alors qu'il s'emparait d'une des mains de Harry pour la serrer alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Un moment si doux dans son esprit qu'il crû, à cet instant, qu'il était sacré. Il ne bougea pas, enfin il essayait de ne pas sauter sur Harry et l'embrasser comme un fou, il voulait voir ce que Harry lui préparait, il voulait 'goûter au plaisir' comme l'avait si bien dit Harry en le couvrant de baiser.

Les yeux fermés, la main de Harry dans la sienne et des baisers tout partout, Severus était dans un état second, il gémissait presque silencieusement, attendant ce plaisir tant attendu.

Harry écouta le coeur de Severus battre à un rythme endiablé. Ça lui donnait le courage et la détermination pour la fellation qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais pour le plus important, ne pas déplaire à son partenaire.

Harry détacha sa main et celle de Severus et la plaça sous sa cuisse droite pour le remonter un peu, il avait la, toute la place qu'il avait besoin.

Sa langue commença par donner des petits coups de tout côté pour enfin venir à se stabiliser au tronc du pénis qu'il encercla de moitié. De son autre main toujours libre, il lui caressa l'entre cuisse et le bas ventre, un endroit tout aussi sensible.

Severus découvrait une infime partie de ce que composait l'acte d'amour, mais il aimait déjà cela au plus haut point. Il n'était pas certain du fait de s'il devait faire quelque chose en retour, mais il ne pouvait pas de toute façon, il était prisonnier des frissons venant de plus bas sur son corps.

- Hmmm...

Harry quant à lui, une seule chose persistait dans son esprit à chacun de ses mouvements "Que ça soit parfait" mais la perfection quand on est trop stressé d'être parfait... bon, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il remonta sa bouche sur toute la longueur du membre déjà bien droit jusqu'au gland ou il s'y arrêta l'instant de s'imprégner du goût et il descendit de l'autre côté pour y remonter encore une fois. Sa main qui traînait sur son ventre se déplaça jusqu'aux testicules histoire de les tâter un peu... "Que de jouissance" pensa t'il avec souvenir du déjà goûté.

Il suça le bout du pénis jusqu'à se qu'il prenne une teinte rouge... et encore plus sensible qu'à l'ordinaire. Il commença de léger va et vient sur la longueur, en prenant ce qu'il était capable du membre de Severus.

Severus se cambra brusquement à la sensation. Il avait envie de hurler, de crier très fort. Il regarda Harry faire un instant et son désir atteignit son summum, il ne savait pas comment, mais il voulait encore plus, son membre lui faisait mal tellement il était dressé.

- Hmmm..Hmmmmmmm Harry...Oh oui...

Il lui caressa les cheveux, c'était tout ce dont il était capable.

Au contacte de la main de Severus dans ses cheveux Harry se tendit. Il détestait cela mais il fera un effort pour son amour. Il reprit son rythme effréné de son va et vient tout en y plaçant une main pour l'aider. Severus était battis comme un étalon et il fallait bien le toucher partout pour que sa jouissance soit à son maximum.

Harry pensa quelque instant à ce que ça ferait l'avoir tout en lui et en jouit presque.

Oh oui Severus était bien au sommet de ce qu'il pouvait endurer avant d'exploser, il arrêta pourtant Harry en lui posant un doigt sous le menton pour relever sa tête, puis lui sourit enfin comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

- Mon tour... Dit-il en s'asseyant délicatement, il voulait lui faire, il voulait lui donner le même plaisir, sinon il se serait senti injuste.

Harry ne savait pas. Bien sur il en avait envie, même plus que tout mais il voulait réellement que Severus soit au 7ième ciel. Il ne voulait que son plaisir... le sien il pouvait bien s'en passer... du moins, il l'espérait pouvoir... son membre lui faisait mal, il n'était quand même pas insensible à tout ce qui se produisait en ce moment.

- Non... c'est à moi de te faire plaisir Severus... Je veux te faire plaisir.

- Je ne peux en endurer plus, je ne sais pas si je tiendrai, Harry...Fais-le moi...

Il était vraiment au comble, il ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait encore meilleur que cela, il se rallongea donc à la demande de Harry.

- Fais-le moi Harry.

Harry l'embrassa tout en le caressant avidement. Il avait besoin de ses caresses, de ses baisés, de son corps, de ... de tout. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de Severus.

Leur membre entra en collision quand ils refermèrent leurs jambes l'une sur l'autre et la réalité frappa durement. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Tu n'es pas prêt Severus... murmura t'il à son oreille. Tu n'es pas prêt pour la pénétration. Je te sens encore trop tendu...

Il ne voulait pas que se moment la, soit le seul auquel Severus se rappellerait demain matin. Il préfèrerait attendre.

- Toi? Tu l'es?... Demanda-t-il sur un ton très doux. Il voulait tout au moins lui donner quelque chose qu'il voulait, si lui n'était pas prêt, Harry le serait, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Harry... je le ferai de mon mieux... Ajouta-t-il, très convaincu. Il ne voulait rien arrêter tout de suite, il voulait continuer d'être avec Harry et de lui faire plaisir, peu importe comment.

Harry soupira. Plus que tout, il le voulait en lui, mais serait-il capable de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse? Il adorait prendre son temps jusqu'en avoir mal au rein de l'attente interminable qu'il adorait tout de même...

- Je ne voudrais pas trop t'en demander... si tu t'en crois capable Severus, jamais je ne te dirais non. Moi, je suis près. Ça ne sera pas ma première fois.

"Sauf, avec un engin comme le sien"

- J'en suis capable, je crois...mmmmm Dit-il en l'embrassant pour ne pas perdre la cadence déjà entamée.

Il allongea tout doucement Harry sur le ventre et se mit à lécher et embrasser sa nuque, puis son dos tout entier, il le caressait sur les côtés du corps avec une lenteur interminable, mais ô combien sensuelle. Il était au-dessus de Harry et se laissa tomber doucement sur lui, son 'engin' maintenant reposant sur les fesses de Harry, qui semblait apprécier.

- Hmmmmmmmm... Severus... s'il te plait...

Harry releva son fessier, disons le encore, royal pour s'accoter encore plus sur Severus. Il était à son excitation très élevé et il en voulait toujours plus.

Severus était une personne très sensuel et Harry découvrait ça pour la première fois et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Devait-il? Il était inconnu à cela, pas besoin de le rappeler, mais il voyait bien l'envie de Harry et il ne pouvait pas y résister, enfin pas bien longtemps.

- Ohh Harry mmmmmmmmmmmm... râla-t-il du plus profond de sa gorge, juste avant de positionner sa verge (et le mot est faible!) à l'entrée de celui-ci.

Il saisit les mains de Harry, lui montrant que s'il voulait reculer, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Harry comprit le message 5 sur 5 mais le problème n'était pas la. Il ne voulait plus attendre mais il le voulait IMMÉDIATEMENT en lui.

- Severus... vas y... mais doucement... j'suis pas habitué à toi en moi.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de préparation, pas depuis le temps et de toute façon ce n'était pas un peu de douleur qui allait l'empêcher de jouir.

Severus arrêta de respirer, doucement, il poussait à l'intérieur, très doucement, tout en lui mordillant le bas du cou. Il lui serra les mains alors qu'il amorçait son entrée officielle, poussant un gémissement grave.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Devait-il continuer d'entrer ou s'arrêter? Harry ne semblait pas objecter, alors il risqua un peu plus, horriblement lent, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Hmmmmmmm...

Non, mais allait-il le pénétrer bientôt oui ou non? Contrairement à se qu'il croyait la douleur était à peine sentit. La jouissance l'attendait à quelques pouces près.

- Sev... entre... encore... vas y... tu ne me feras pas mal.

Il ne se laissa pas prier, il entra, pas trop rapidement, mais à une bonne vitesse croyait-il.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait finir d'entrer les quelques centimètres restants.

Il glissa ses bras sous ceux de Harry pour se donner une bonne prise et entra avant de recevoir la réponse, puis il attendit sans bouger, que Harry se détende, car c'était trop étroit pour faire quoi que ce soit.

"Oh putain d'merde". Trop c'est comme pas assez, il en voulait toujours plus mais je crois bien que Snape n'en a pas caché plus. Il commença à bouger son bassin pour lui montrer de commencer. Il n'allait pas l'attendre toute la journée non? Oups, la nuit...pardon.

- Sev..., grogna t'il. Vas y... maintenant... je tes dis que tu ne me faisais pas... Hmmmmmmm...

"Je crois qu'il a comprit." fût la dernière pensée de Harry.

Il fit un premier mouvement de recul et sentit Harry se tendre agréablement, il était heureux de faire quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il entrecroisa ses doigts entre ceux de Harry et fit un autre mouvement prudent, puis répéta lentement le processus.

- Harry...Mmmm... Lâcha-t-il en prenant une bouffée de la bonne odeur de Harry.

- Oh ouiiii... comme ça...

Harry apprécia se moment plus que tout autre chose. Les mouvements de bassin augmentèrent autant chez lui que pour Severus... Et il espérait justement pour lui qu'il appréciait ceci tout autant que lui. L'élan de leur corps ainsi que leur souffle se mélangèrent et n'osait pas changer quoique ce soit, ni même changer de position pour ne pas briser leur cadence si 'parfaite'.

Severus était au septième ciel, comment ce moment pouvait-il être plus merveilleux que cela? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait exister plus intense relation que cela, il était certain d'avoir atteint le sommet, quand son coeur se mit à battre encore plus fort.. Il ressentait le plaisir dont Harry parlait à ce moment, ce qui le poussa à entamer des mouvements un peu plus rapide. Il passa ses mains sous les bras de Harry, qui était sur le ventre, et agrippa ses épaules pour se faciliter la montée et la descente sur le corps de celui-ci.

- C'est si merveilleux, si bon Harry... Puis il enfouit sa figure dans le cou de Harry, s'arrêtant de bouger complètement. - ...Merci... Murmura-t-il tout bas avant de l'embrasser à cet endroit. - C'est parfait... Vraiment parfait...

C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé et Harry, lui, était un paradis en mouvement sous lui. Il embrassa l'épaule de Harry, puis fit un petit chemin de baiser vers son bras.

- Je... Harry.. Mmmmm. Il ne pouvait même plus parler tellement il aimait la sensation.

Harry était lui même au paradis mais il lui manqua quelque chose... La vue de son oreiller ne l'aidait en rien pour sa jouissance. Il profita du moment que Severus avait arrêté de bouger pour le sortir de lui puis se retourna.

- Je veux te voir Severus... je veux te voir jouir.

Il s'installa sur le dos confortablement et aida son amour à se replacer en lui. La sensation était extraordinaire! Quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Et quelque chose qu'il voudrait recommencer... avec Severus bien sur!

Oh!! Comme il pouvait l'aimer en ce moment, son amour était à son maximum et il savait qu'il ne voulait que lui pour le reste de ses jours. (pas juste pour le sexe, on s'en s'entend?).

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Harry voulait le regarder, le voir pendant qu'il lui faisait... Il se pencha de façon à ce que sa poitrine soit contre la sienne, puis prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains, et débuta un lent, très lent va et viens...

- Embrasse-moi... Gémit-il.

Harry en voulant l'embrasser lui mordit la lèvre. Dans l'état second qu'ils étaient c'est à peine s'ils en ont eu conscience. Il lui prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'emmener encore plus près de lui et la tenir en place puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- Attends-moi, ne part pas sans moi... souffla t'il.

Il voulait que ce moment soit unique au monde et il le voulait pour tous les deux... La jouissance, celle de partir en même temps que l'autre. Que leurs sueurs, leurs baves, leurs corps, leurs pensées, tout! Tout part en même temps dans cette sublime extase qui les rendra au paradis.

- Tout ce que tu veux... répondit-il en entrant à nouveau en Harry.

Mais il sentait bien que quelque chose allait se produire en lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne penser qu'à ça, il approchait de quelque chose, oh oui! Il prit les mains de Harry et les mis de chaque côtés de la tête de celui-ci, puis ne le lâchait plus du regard tout en lui faisant l'amour.

- Mmmm!

Harry ferma les yeux une minute. Il adorait savourer la monté de plaisir s'intensifier en lui. Comme un volcan allant faire éruption dans quelques instants... Quand il rouvrit les yeux c'est pour voir Severus les yeux brillants le regarder intensément, une image marquante.

Les mouvements de bassin augmentèrent de chaque côté. Harry arracha un baiser à Severus puis augmenta encore et encore la rapidité de la danse.

Ça devenait saccadé et irrégulier parce que tout deux voulaient atteindre le même objectif. Severus se cramponnait à Harry sans le lâcher des yeux, il le trouvait beau, la bouche à demi-ouverte, respirant fortement contre son corps.

- Harry...Harryyy... Mmmmm... Harry...

Snape ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps, il le sentait. Il alla encore un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort aussi.

Harry poussa un gémissement... Oh il pouvait tenir encore longtemps mais il se tenait près au cas ou Severus n'en pourrait plus. Il l'attendrait. Il se mit à se masturber de la droite tandis que l'autre était toujours derrière la tête de Snape. Ohhhhh ouiii... il allait pas rester longtemps. Il s'était trompé la, faut croire qu'une petite masturbation changeait le tout...

- Je... mmmmmm... Sev... bientôt... MmmMmmm...

Et à ces mots, Severus lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Il remplaça la main que Harry activait sur son membre par la sienne et le masturba tout en gémissant, c'était bientôt le moment, le moment dans lequel ils allaient partager la même passion, le même amour.

- Non... Maintenant Harry... maintenant... Mmmmmm. Dit-il en lui donnant de fort coup de rein. Il le regarda, lui aussi voulait le voir jouir.

Harry se cambra... il ne pouvait plus attendre lui non plus. Il caressa Severus partout ou sa main décida d'aller. Elle voulait être partout en même temps mais elle finit par arrêter quand Severus donna ses derniers coups.

Harry sentit la puissance passer partout au travers la moindre parcelle de cellule vivante de son corps. Il regarda une dernière fois Severus pour lui dire que lui était déjà partie et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne immédiatement.

Quand Severus vit l'expression que Harry avait sur la figure, s'en fut assez pour lui, il s'arrêta brusquement, raidit par les spasmes qui le parcouraient, puis il exerça encore quelques coups en fixant Harry ardemment tandis qu'une larme s'échappait de son œil et Severus ne lui cacha même pas.

Harry cria presque tant la jouissance était paradisiaque! (ché pas si ca speut... mais disont que ca me tente po de chercher). Il vit la larme couler doucement sur la joue de Severus... une larme de joie et d'extase à son meilleur. Harry avait réussi ce qu'il espérait tant! Tout est parfait!

Harry déversa sur lui en plusieurs secousses en regardant Severus le regarder.

Harry se releva un peu et alla l'embrasser.

Severus murmura quelque chose que lui-même n'entendit pas et embrassa Harry langoureusement, comme c'était bon.

La larme tomba sur le côté du menton de Harry. Il se retira avec peine et se laissa tomber sur Harry, mais gardant son précieux contacte visuel avec les yeux de ce dernier.

Harry redescendit peu à peu du 7ième ciel tout en continuant de caresser amoureusement Severus.

Il n'osait pas parler, il ne voulait pas gâcher un si beau moment au cas ou il ne choisirait pas les bons mots pour dire combien il aimait Severus mais, il le fit sentir au travers de son regard.

Severus lui sourit, un vrai sourire, honnête et plein de bonnes intentions, tous les mots voulaient sortir en même temps. Il sentait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait soit bégayer, soit dire quelque chose d'absurde.

- Hhhmmmm.. Soupira-t-il.

Harry souriit à son tour. C'était un moment magique et il comprit qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient le déranger mais chaque bonne chose à une fin malgré que celle-ci puisse bien rester encore longtemps... si tous les deux étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Severus... je...

Oh non... il était encore trop sous le choc pour dire quelque chose alors il se contenta de fermer les yeux.

- Moi aussi... Répondit-il en le regardant intensément, allait-il lui dire sans couper cette fois-ci ou allait-il devoir attendre encore? Peut-être que Harry n'était pas prêt pour une telle chose, mais Severus, lui, sentait bien qu'il l'aimait. Un long silence vint envahir la pièce alors qu'il attendait de voir si Harry allait ouvrir les yeux, ou tout simplement s'endormir de fatigue.

Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux et se retourna vers Severus.

- Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi pour le reste de la nuit ?

Il était timide... et il espérait tant qu'il reste.

- Je resterai si tel est ton désir, je veux que tu sois heureux parce que... car je...

Et il l'embrassa, puis se coucha juste à côté de son Harry, une jambe sur les siennes, son bras autour du jeune torse et sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Est-ce que j'ai été correct? Il se souciait un peu, se demandait si Harry avait vraiment aimé.

- Mon désir est que tu restes jusqu'à ma mort collé contre moi...

Harry se repassait la dernière phrase de Severus dans sa tête. 'Est-ce que j'ai été correct' Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça? Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie depuis des lustres et il allait lui demander s'il avait été correct? C'était presque impensable pour Harry de se poser ça.

- Tu es... je...

Mais putain qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de ne pas être capable de dire ce mot la? Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile...

Harry se déplaça un peu pour voir Severus en face. Il prit une respiration.

- Je... t'aime...

Il l'embrassa doucement puis lui murmura :

- Je suis fou de toi.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent, il avait bien entendu. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il lui transperça les yeux avec son regard en lui prenant la main.

- Je t'aime Harry... Mon amour...

Il en était là, rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est ce qu'il ressentait vraiment et il le savait enfin, il était si heureux, il l'embrassa encore plus violement tout en l'enlaçant sensuellement.

- Oh oui j'en suis certain... Je t'aime.

Une goutte d'eau se forma dans chaque oeil de Harry... Severus l'aimait autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer. C'était plus que merveilleux!! C'était quelque chose qu'il avait envie et qui se réalisa. Pour une fois que ça lui arrivait à lui!!

- Oh oui... je t'aime aussi et j'en suis plus que certain.

Il se calla dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

"Il m'aime, qui aurait cru cela possible un jour? Qui le croira?" Pensa-t-il tout d'un coup.

- Fais de beaux rêves... Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main habile.

Il resta éveillé jusqu'à ce que Harry dorme et il le regarda dormir un long moment, souriant, avant de plonger lui aussi dans un profond, mais paisible sommeil.

Harry se réveilla et se sentit différent des autres matins habituels sauf qu'il lui manquait quelque chose près de lui. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir un lit vide à part sa propre personne. Il regarda partout dans la pièce et n'y aperçu Severus nul part. Il sentit un vide profond l'envahir. Avait-il eu des remords et il était parti pour ne pas les subir ce matin? Ou dirais-je plutôt ce midi? Il commença à avoir peur. L'avait-il laissé tombé ou l'avait-il utilisé? Non c'était pas possible, pas après cette nuit. Il a du seulement quitter pour ses cours... sûrement.

Et oui, il avait quitté pour ses cours, malgré lui. Il espérait que Harry trouve le mot qu'il lui avait laissé...

Mon amour, j'ai malheureusement le devoir de me séparer de toi pour la matinée, et toi tu seras en cours lorsque j'aurai terminé, mais je t'attendrai à 20:30 dans mes appartements afin que l'on puisse entamer la... retenue. J'écris cela en souriant, je te regarde dormir et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je t'aime Harry... Severus Snape.

Il avait signé en lettres attachées, ça donnait un certain style romantique qui terminait bien la lettre.

Harry avait le coeur gros quand il se leva pour allez prendre une douche... la ou il trouva le mot de Severus. Après l'avoir lu, Harry fit son plus gros sourire du siècle et sauta partout dans sa chambre pour enfin le faire dans la douche. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait se rendre à la grande salle prendre son dîner avec les autres et il pourra l'apercevoir à la table des professeurs, ce qu'il fit justement.

Arrivé à la salle, il souriait toujours et la plupart des jeunes arrêtèrent de manger pour le regarder marcher jusqu'à sa table. Ses amis étaient content de le retrouver tandis que lui, était content de retrouver Severus qui était occupé à discuter avec Dumbledore.

Snape se figea quand il vit Harry entrer et entendit à peine ce que lui avait demandé Dumbledore.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, désolé.

Il entendit cette fois-ci, Dumbledore lui demandait où il avait été toute la nuit, car le vieux voulait une potion pour le sommeil facile.

- Je...heuuu... Je faisais des rondes, je n'arrivais pas à dormir...

Dire ça était vraiment stupide, Dumbledore lui demanderait sûrement pourquoi il n'avait pas prit de potion lui-même.

Dumbledore aquieça et la conversation fut terminée, ainsi que le dîner, qui avait été trop court pour lui. Encore 7hrs avant de revoir son amour, c'était une torture des plus crues.

Harry avait regardé Severus tout le long du dîner même que ses amis lui demandaient qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant à la table des profs.

- Ohh... bah...

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur dire? Que Severus était beau comme un Dieu? Qu'il se demandait combien de temps il pouvait tenir encore sans paniquer et allez lui sauter dessus?

20h30 n'arriva jamais assez tôt pour lui.

Il n'était que 17hrs, tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle pour le repas et Severus n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Même quand Dumbledore lui offrit un sorbet citron pour dessert, il ne s'en rendit pas compte.

"On se revoit ce soir mon amour" Pensa-t-il en le regardant quitter, le coeur gros de cette séparation.

- Il est quel heure?, demanda t'il pour la 100ième fois depuis 17h30.

Il entendit le grognement d'un 20h10 venant de son ami qui était vraiment mais vraiment tanné de l'entendre demander l'heure.

Seulement 20 minutes... si j'allais tourner autour de sa classe... il me laisserait peut-être entrer. Alors il décida de partir à l'instant même et il arriva à 20h20 dans les cachots près d'une classe qu'il adorait maintenant.

Snape terminait d'écrire des notes et aperçut Harry. Aussitôt il se leva et alla le rejoindre d'un pas pressé pour enfin le serrer contre lui, sentir sa chaleur familière, goûter ses lèvres sucrées et toucher sa peau douce.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Je ne pourrai pas tenir longtemps sans toi, si souvent.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui saisissant le derrière pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur son bureau, puis il verrouilla la porte en un sort.

- Viens là mon amour...

Harry l'embrassa à son tour en lui passant les mains dans ses cheveux, qu'il lui avait manqué!!!

- Tu aurais du me réveiller avant de partir ce matin. Je me suis inquiété.

- Je m'excuse, tu as trouvé mon mot au moins?

Il colla son entrejambe sur celui de Harry, il était excité, rien que de le regarder suffisait à le rendre fou de désir.

- Personne ne viendra ici ce soir, rien ne t'empêche de rester, veux-tu rester avec moi?

Il espérait qu'il dise oui, mais il savait aussi que quelqu'un allait s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Harry pour une deuxième nuit.

Harry était fou de joie! Il lui avait demandé de rester!

- Bien sur que je reste si tel est votre désir professeur.

Il rigola, il l'embrassa et il se colla encore plus à lui. Le désir n'était pas à sens unique cette fois ci.

Snape le transporta un bout, mais ne pu s'empêcher d'arrêter en plein milieu de sa marche pour le plaquer au mur, il avait envie de Harry et c'était puissant. Il le maintenait fermement au mur tandis qu'il amorçait une série de baiser tous plus fougueux les uns que les autres. Ça allait être sauvage!

À plus!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 en avance pour ma chère lilou, une lectrice toute nouvelle dans mon répertoire Ce chapitre est pour toi ma belle!

Harry suivait le rythme autant qu'il le pouvait. Sa hâte de recommencer était bien la, ce n'était pas la le problème...

- Sev... attends... Tu es sur que t'as pas de retenu ce soir? Fait longtemps que tu n'en as pas eu... ohhhh... Sev... oui continu... non... arrête... Sev... J'ne me sens pas en sécurité ici... si Dumbledore décide de venir... Sev écoute moi au moins!

- La seule retenue que j'ai, c'est avec toi... mmmmm... Harry...

Snape savait trop bien que personne n'allait venir dans cette classe, il en était certain, mais Harry réussit à installer le doute en lui.

- Tu veux qu'on aille là? Demanda-t-il en pointant des yeux sa porte d'entrée personnelle.

Harry regarda la porte que Severus lui montrait. Il s'en souvenait pour il y avoir été quelques jours auparavant.

- Qui a accès à tes appartements? Dumbledore j'imagine? Et si il y avait un problème avec un des Serpentards... c'est dans tes appartements qu'ils te chercheraient, non? Oh merde...

Il baissa la tête. Oh oui, il avait tellement envie de lui mais c'était de bien planifier tous les entrées et sorties... ce qui était presque qu'impossible car Snape est un professeur.

- J'ai envie de toi...

Et il l'embrassa encore et encore.

- Bien sûre que tous les gens concernés y ont accès, mais pas sans frapper et puis, personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans... ma chambre.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front...

- Je te veux tellement... mmmm... Suis-moi...

Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

Le sourire de Harry revient instantanément et suivit Snape.

- Hey attend moi...

Il fit une baboune adorable quand son amour se retourna vers lui. Il lui sauta dans les bras sans même que Snape ne s'en rendre compte et l'embrassa comme un fou.

Il ferma la porte puissamment et se jeta sur Harry violement, il visait à peine sa bouche tellement il voulait un contact avec lui. Il lui déchira presque sa robe de ses mouvements vifs et brusques, il respirait fort et sans rythme bien précis, il le voulait, mais il le voulait vraiment, il voulait que Harry lui fasse aussi, c'était impératif pour lui.

- Ici... Pointa-t-il son lit, traînant Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Harry se retrouva nu, sur le lit de Severus avec celui ci déchaîné, il ne se demanda vraiment pas comment tout cela allait se terminer.

Il se retourna sur le lit et grimpa jusqu'aux oreillers ou il se laissa tomber la tête première. Il savait qu'il laissait une vue éblouissante de son postérieur à Sev.

- Tu viens me rejoindre?

Il se demanda bien ce qu'il pouvait faire... c'était quand même un peu long.

Mais Snape l'admirait, il ne pouvait décoller son regard de sur lui.

- C'est toi qui doit me rejoindre cette fois-ci mon amour...

Et il passa au-dessus de Harry, tel un tigre en chasse et commença à embrasser son bas-ventre, il voulait lui donner la même jouissance à son tour, puis ensuite, ce serait Harry qui lui ferait l'amour, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps.

- Tu es si doux... Lui dit-il tout en continuant son chemin vers ce qui allait, espérait-il, faire plaisir à Harry.

- Pas ma faute si j'suis doux... c'est ma peau de bébé qui veut pas partir... ohh... mmmm... oui j'me tais...mmmmmm

Harry était entrain de se faire chauffer (mdr) malgré qu'il était déjà extrêmement excité. Les mains de Severus étaient si douces un peu comme sa peau de bébé. Il passa ses mains sur le corps de Sev, du moins se qu'il pouvait attraper. Il ne pouvait pas rien faire, c'est vraiment ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Severus ne se fit même pas attendre une minute et engloutit ce qui se trouvait devant lui avec appétit. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait à faire ça, il adorait ce qu'il faisait, surtout en entendant Harry gémir ses petits 'mmmm' qui le rendait complètement fou. Il caressa la poitrine de Harry tout en s'affairant à sa tâche.

"Oh putain!" Oui, Harry avait déjà senti ça auparavant mais quand tu sais que c'est la personne qui t'aime et que tu aimes, tout devient différent.

- Hmmmmmmmmm... oh ... mmmmmmm...

Il se mordit une main pour être sur de ne pas hurler. C'était diablement excellent!

C'était parfait, enfin ce qu'il entendait lui faisait dire que ça l'était. Il s'arrêta et vint se coucher à côté de Harry, très calmement.

- Je suis prêt... Harry... je t'aime. Déclara-t-il avant de le tirer doucement au-dessus de lui.

LE moment qu'il attendait allait se produire, il allait voir vraiment ce qu'on ressent.

Harry regarda Severus directement dans les yeux pour voir s'il y avait une faille, quelque chose qui le lui dirait le contraire, mais ni vit rien... Severus le voulait bien.

- Je ne peux pas te pénétrer comme ça... il faudrait... euh... du lubrifiant, ça serait déjà quelque chose de bon... J'ai peur de te faire mal.

C'était la première fois qu'il se souciait de se détail la. Habituellement, même si ses partenaires étaient vierge, leur faire mal ou pas, il en avait rien à foutre mais la... c'était Son Amour.

- C'est comme tu veux, mais fais vite, je ne veux pas trop attendre...

Non, car il le voulait et ce, tout de suite, il avait hâte de connaître cette sensation. La personne qu'il aimait allait lui faire voir le paradis.

- Tu es si beau... Lui dit-il en le voyant s'asseoir sur le lit.

Harry fouillait dans les poches de Snape.

- Ou sont tes clés?

Il allait chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire de Severus... il avait aperçu ce qui ferait l'affaire sans aller trop loin.

Il prit sa robe et l'enfila... au cas ou.

Snape le regardait, il n'était pas certain de ce que Harry allait faire. Mais il sourit à la vue des beaux yeux de son amour.

- La retenue n'est pas encore commencée mon ange, nous avons tout ce temps-ci et celui de la retenue... Dit-il avec un sourire des plus aguicheurs.

Harry rit.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas pour la retenue que je veux tes clés... donne sinon... mmmm...

Il l'embrassa.

- Tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux...

C'était joué mais bon, Severus était parfois lent à comprendre ce qui se rattachait aux sexes.

- Tient...

Puis il lui vola un autre baiser, c'est fou ce qu'il était attirant quand il faisait du chantage, Snape ne pouvait faire autrement que de plier à sa volonté.

Il attendit patiemment que Harry fasse ce dont il avait à faire, comptant les secondes unes à unes.

Harry ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et après quelques minutes de recherche trouva ce qu'il voulait. Il referma l'armoire et la barra comme il faut. Quand il s'apprêta à entrer rejoindre Severus, sa cogna à la porte. Il sursauta et prit peur surtout quand il entendit :

"Severus? Vous êtes la?" Avec la voix de Dumbledore.

Il courra jusque dans la chambre de Severus.

Essoufflé, il dit :

- Sev... Dumbledore... cogne...

- Non! Ce n'est pas vrai!

Il se rhabilla à la vitesse de l'éclaire et se rendit près de sa porte.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il qui ne peut attendre?

'Severus j'ai besoin de savoir si Harry se porte mieux et je voudrais te parler de cette potion pour le sommeil aussi...'

- Potter va bien, ne vous en souciez plus. Demain vous aurez votre potion, à l'heure du dîner.

Il était agacé, mais cru entendre Dumbledore s'éloigner.

- Il est partie ? dit Harry qui était venu rejoindre Snape dans la salle de cours.

Il n'aimait pas ça et il n'aimera jamais ça. Il était prit au piège, aucune sortie ici...

Il s'approcha de Severus et lui donna un baiser rapide... peut-être un peu trop même.

- Je crois bien... attendons un peu et tu pourras sortir pour aller dans tes quartiers et faire ce que tu as à faire avant 20h30. Je suis désolé mon ange... Dit-il avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, le tenant par la taille.

Il aimait sentir les hanches de Harry entre ses mains, il était sensuel tout en étant diabolique dans un certain sens.

- Ne viens pas en avance, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois mal à l'aise de devoir expliquer ce que tu fais à mon bureau plus tôt si jamais quelqu'un te voyait.

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entretenir quoi que ce soit d'intime avec une étudiante, alors encore moins avec UN.

Harry éclata de rire sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Severus, il est 21h05 exactement... Tu veux que je revienne demain seulement? Tu as besoin de dormir je crois...

Il l'embrassa lentement, prenant bien soin de poser ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer fort contre lui. Il l'aimait, la vie pouvait être parfois tellement belle envers lui.

- Vraiment? Déjà? Alors désolé, je dois être confus! Tu ne veux pas rester un peu? J'ai ici un bon vin que tu risques d'aimer.

Severus voulait bien rester avec lui encore, en secret. Il savait bien que s'ils tenaient le coup en tant que couple, le secret ne resterait pas un secret bien longtemps.

- Je te regarde, c'est toi qui m'a l'air bien fatigué. Dit-il en souriant.

Harry accota sa tête contre le torse de Severus. Oui, il était vraiment fatigué mais ça vaut le coup de rester éveillé pour son amour...

- Moi, boire, tombé.

Il respirait le parfum du corps de son amant. Il sent toujours aussi bon que la dernière fois.

- Moi, tombé de toute façon.

Et il ria de fatigue toujours collé à Severus.

Severus rit aussi et l'entoura de ses bras très fort.

- Tu as envie de dormir ici? Demanda-t-il tout innocent.

Un silence se fit et il cru avoir dit une bêtise, il cru même que Harry s'était endormi un instant, mais il le sentait toujours bouger.

- Alors?

- Hmmmm...

Harry entendait la réponse, il pouvait même lui répondre... mais le doute était la. Il avait peur malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait accomplie, il avait peur qu'on lui enlève Severus si on les surprenait ensemble.

- C'est dangereux... Si... si quelqu'un me voit sortir demain? Harry Potter sortir des appartements de Severus Snape un mardi matin? J'ai peur c'est tout... un trouillard, voilà celui que tu aimes, juste un trouillard.

- Celui que j'aime est loin d'être un trouillard. Dit-il en souriant de nouveau. - Il est juste dérangé par ce que les autres diraient et il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Celui que j'aime est si beau, en dedans comme en dehors.

- Alors, voyons-nous demain... Je préfère que tu sois confortable et que tu ais la conscience tranquille ce soir, pour bien dormir. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Harry se recula un peu et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce que les autres diraient. Je m'en fous complètement, je suis amoureux et ça, ça me désole de ne pas pouvoir le crier partout, tout ça à cause que c'est interdit.

Il le serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi toi encore cette nuit? demanda t'il avec une moue mangeable.

- Il est préférable que tu rentres, j'en ai pas envie, mais c'est mieux ainsi, je crois.

Il l'aurait gardé pour l'éternité s'il avait pu, mais se faire prendre en flagrant délit allait les séparer pour toujours, même ce vieux Dumbledore ne comprendrait pas!

- J'ai croisé Remus Lupin, il m'a dit que si je te voyais, de te dire d'aller le voir peu importe l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, il m'a parut louche, comme s'il avait un problème.

Il le regarda un bref moment avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir.

Severus parut triste, Harry n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Tu es sur que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut? Severus regarde moi!

- Je n'en sait rien je te dis, tu ne le sauras pas si tu n'y vas pas, vrai? Tu n'as qu'à revenir ensuite, mais pour ma part je serai déjà au lit, j'ai à faire avant les cours. Je t'aime.

Il colla ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ange et ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Pendant le baiser, Harry referma ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne voulait plus bouger de la, il était si bien dans ses bras, oh oui, il allait dormir avec lui ce soir.

Il se décolla lentement de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.

- Je te souhaites donc une très belle nuit, on se rejoint demain, 20:30.

Puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois, s'apprêtant à aller le reconduire à la porte.

- Ne te fais pas voir, mon amour.

- Non, pas demain, je reviens dormir avec toi, s'il te plait Severus, tu ne peux pas me le refuser non? Je partirai à 5 heures, promis! Tout le monde dort à cette heure la...

Harry ne voulait surtout pas dormir sans lui... maintenant qu'il connaissait la chaleur de son corps, il ne voulait pus avoir froid.

- Comme tu veux, j'avoue que cela fait bien mon bonheur à moi aussi. Va au moins rencontrer Lupin, on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être urgent, il n'avait pas du tout l'air de quelqu'un de joyeux, je t'assure.

- Ok, j'y vais de ce pas.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois en se dirigeant vers la sortie et il ouvrit la porte.

- Ne barre pas, je reviens le plus vite possible.

-

Remus attendait Harry en faisant les cent pas de long en large de son bureau.

- Il ne viendra pas, pas ce soir, je ne peux pas garder cela pour moi, je devrais en parler à Dumbledore si Harry ne me donne pas d'explication ce soir, je n'aurai pas le choix...

Mais on cogne à la porte.

J'espère que cela ce passera vite, je n'est pas envie de faire attendre Severus plus longtemps. Je suis trop fatigué, je veux me coucher près de lui, sentir son odeur... hmmmm...

Mais pourquoi il ne répondait pas?

- Oh Harry! Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais ce soir.

En effet, Lupin avait vraiment l'air bizarre.

- Alors, ça va? Les études? Les amis? Les amours? Il avait mis l'accent sur le dernier énoncé.

Harry était ébranlé. Pourquoi Rémus était-il si nerveux?

- Ça va Professeur Lupin, je suis fatigué c'est tout... est-ce que ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain?

Harry croisa les doigts.

- Non, je dois en être certain avant de faire le moindre acte. Souvent, quand je passe par les donjons, je sens ton odeur fraîche, je sais que tu es en retenue à ce moment. La chose est que, hier, je n'ai pas senti ton odeur fraîche à l'heure où tu es, ÉTAIS supposé ressortir, t'a-t-il retenu plus longtemps?

Hier? euh...

- Euh... c'est que... hier je n'est pas fait ma retenue... euhh... je me sentais pas trop bien.

Harry reprend son souffle... C'est vrai qu'il ne se sentait pas bien hier... lui et Severus on remédié à cela dans sa chambre personnelle.

- Se passe-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir? Harry, tu peux me le dire, s'il t'as fait quoi que ce soit, j'y porterais une attention toute spéciale. Tu arrives de ses donjons, je le sens sur toi, même que je le sens beaucoup...

Il s'approcha de Harry pour le sentir.

- Et même... Ici !? Dit-il en arrivant au niveau de la bouche.

Harry s'éloigna de Rémus. Il l'aimait bien mais son odorat il le détestait. Pourquoi il fallait que Lupin sans mêle?

- Ça va je vous ai dis... Non mais...

Harry était découragé... est-ce que tout ça allait finir à cause de... LUPIN? Non.. c'est pas possible.

Harry c'était arrêté de marcher et se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche

- Il ne t'as pas nuis? Dis-moi, c'est important, sinon j'irai le voir en personne!

Harry sentait le Snape à plein nez! Ce noir personnage avait donc dû le toucher! Harry ne semblait pas porter de marque de coup, Remus était soulagé de cela.

- Non! Professeur, s'il vous plait, tout est parfait! Ma vie est parfaite, je suis heureux, pouvez-vous le comprendre? Si vous dites quoique ce soit... je risque de me retrouver comme avant et je ne veux plus jamais...

Harry n'avait toujours pas retourné sa tête vers Rémus... sinon, il aurait vu l'amour qu'il porte à Severus dans ses yeux. Mais, pouvait-il comprendre cette amour?

- Tout est parfait? Pas pour moi! Vas-tu y retourner? Harry tu ne PEUX PAS y retourner, comprend donc que je SAIS! Je ne peux pas te laisser y retourner, me doutant tout à fait de ce que tu y fais, va pas trop savoir, avec ce Snape! C'est une blague? Du chantage qu'il te fait? Ou bien...

Il s'arrêta net. Le regarda. Puis ouvrit la bouche encore...

- Je vais m'assurer que tu sois escorté à tes appartements ce soir, la porte sera surveillée par nul autre que Rusard. Tu me crois méchant? Tu te trompes, Harry, je ne fais que te protéger, mais tu ne pourras pas le comprendre tout de suite!

- Non! Tu me fous la paix un point c'est tout! C'est quoi la, tu vas te prendre pour mon père? Ou tu veux peut-être remplacer Sirius? Tu ne peux pas comprendre une fois pour toute que j'suis amoureux? C'est ça qui te dérange?

Harry c'était levé et c'était mis à gueuler contre son professeur, si aimé autrefois. Le vous avait prit le bord et c'était maintenant une conversation familière qu'ils avaient.

- Et si j'suis pas capable de le comprendre, pourquoi tu me le dis? Et puis, donnes moi dont tes informations, comme si quelque chose pouvait bien changer. J'me rends compte que tout le monde avait tord à ton sujet, t'es pas mieux qu'un autre, t'es même pire.

- Severus Snape de son nom, a 37 ans! Tu as combien? Laisse...16...17 tout au plus! J'me rappelle pas, mais bon sang Harry! Ouvre les yeux! C'est quoi ça! Severus est pas encore net, d'après moi, t'as pas à tourner autour de lui ou je...

Encore une fois il s'arrêta.

- Je fais venir Rusard, tu vas dans ta chambre!

Harry bouilla, s'il était sur de pas aller à Azkaban il le tuerait sur le champ.

- J'ai 17 ans donc majeur alors tu vas me foutre la paix Lupin. Si c'est parce que je suis un élève et bien je quitterai l'école ce soir s'il le faut, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'être heureux parce que tu es toujours sur les principes de l'âge et parce que vous avez toujours détesté Severus!

Il avait lâché le paquet d'un coup. Il le détestait, Oh oui... à jamais.

- Tu sais... Dit-il calmement ...Severus sera pas bien longtemps au château de toutes façons...

Il se tut un moment.

- Ne te fais pas remarquer dans les couloirs! Dit-il en se retournant.

Harry sortit sans même regarder derrière lui et claqua la porte si fort qu'il se fit mal.

Il courra jusqu'au appartement de Severus et entra. Il le chercha des yeux et fit le tour des pièces pour le retrouver endormi sur le sofa. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit par terre en couchant sa tête sur son ventre.

- Déjà rentré? Dit-il en posant sa main au travers des cheveux de Harry.

- Alors? Qu'avait-il?

Severus se demandait, il aimait savoir tout ce qui concernait son amour.

- Harry? Ça va? Que s'est-il passé?

Harry releva la tête vers Severus... des larmes inondaient son visage.

- Il...

Harry ne voulait pas le dire... mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se releva d'un coup et fut prit d'une passe très violente ou il aurait pu briser tout ce qui était autour de lui mais il ne toucha à rien, il n'était pas chez lui.

- Il.. le bâtard! Je l'aurais tué... Oh oui, je l'aurais fait si je n'avais rien eu à perdre Severus. Je l'aurais étranglé de mes propres mains et j'aurais regardé ses yeux me supplier d'arrêter, de le laisser vivre mais moi j'aurais été jusqu'au bout... et il serait mort...

Harry parla mais sans bien se rendre compte qu'il parlait plus à lui même qu'à Snape.

Snape se leva d'un bond et sans réfléchir, sorti, la mort dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce que Lupin lui avait fait, mais si Harry était dans un tel étât, Remus allait le payer!

- Sale chien! Sale chien! Continuait-il de crier tout en se dirigeant plus près du bureau qu'il cherchait.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et y trouva immédiatement l'homme qu'il voulait.

- Lupin sale merde à quatre pattes! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour les potions tue-loup? Tu fais chier conard, tu fais vraiment chier!

Harry courra derrière Severus mais incapable de l'arrêter avant. Mais quel idiot avait-il fait? Il aurait peut-être du attendre mais dans le fond... Severus c'était emporté vite aussi.

Il arriva derrière son amour et il vit qu'il tenait Lupin par le collet.

- Severus, ça vaut pas la peine, vient, s'il te plait.

Severus le lâcha, il ne voulait pas que Harry le voit dans un état de colère.

- Va-t-on me dire ce qui s'est passé ici? Dit-il en fixant Lupin.

RL: Rien, absolument rien, j'ai juste dit à Harry la vérité!

-... Il ne parla pas, prit Harry par la main et le conduisit de retour dans les cachots.

Arrivé de nouveau dans les appartements de Snape Harry n'osa pas faire le moindre geste de peur d'éveiller encore plus la colère de Severus.

- Tu veux que je partes ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix la tête baissé.

- Bien sûre que non.

Un long silence s'en suivit alors que Severus se demandait comment lui dire une chose importante.

- Que t'as dit Lupin? Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas te mentir.

Il lui caressa une joue, puis lui donna un petit baiser rapide sur la bouche.

Harry s'asseoit sur le matelas du lit et ferma les yeux.

- Il a commencé par vouloir me décourager... en disant que tu avais 37 ans et moi 17... puis je ne sais plus trop, j'ai fini par perdre ma patience légendaire(ce qui le fit sourire) et je les engueulé... puis il a fini par dire " Severus ne restera pas longtemps au château de toute façon." Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Severus?.

Et il attendit la réponse, même s'il la redoutait un peu.

- Il a dit ça... Je vois... Il baissa la tête, fit un long soupir et reprit...

- Mais je vais revenir... Ce ne sera pas si long, tu verras...

Il avait envie de pleurer, il ne voulait pas penser à ce jour qui approchait si vite maintenant.

- Je vais revenir très vite, faut pas t'inquiéter.

Mais il affichait énormément d'inquiétude.

Harry se leva rapidement et alla prendre son amour dans ses bras.

- Que se passe t'il? Je veux le savoir Severus, peu importe ce que c'est! Pourquoi faut-il que tu partes? Pourquoi tu es inquiet? Severus... s'il te plait... répond moi...

Et Harry se remit à pleurer accrocher à Snape.

Snape le serra contre lui.

- Ne pleures pas, ce n'est rien de... De terrible. J'ai une chose à faire, je t'en parlerai quand ce sera fait. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'inquiéter à mon sujet. Si je venais qu'à ne pas reven... Tout ira bien mon amour, ne t'en fais donc pas.

Puis il le serra encore plus, sentant une chaleur l'envahir violement.

- Non tu mens!!!

Il poussa Severus de toutes ses forces.

- Pourquoi tu me mens?? Je croyais que tu m'aimais? Alors tu t'en fous? Tu vas partir comme ça et moi je resterai dans l'ignorance? Et tu allais me le dire quand que tu partais au juste? Une journée avant? La journée même? Ou jamais?

Harry rageait, contre tout, contre lui même. Il lui faisait confiance mais ou était-elle sa confiance à lui?

- Arrête un peu! Dit-il pour le calmer. - Je cherchais le moyen de te le dire pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes, mais Lupin a tout gâché!

Il s'approcha de Harry.

- Tu veux le savoir? Assieds-toi, je vais tout te dire. Je t'ai dit je t'aime parce que c'est vrai, n'en doutes jamais, jamais Harry.

Il s'installa confortablement, ça allait être long, très long, surtout pour lui faire comprendre le pourquoi de tout ça.

Harry s'asseya et accota sa tête sur Severus, il voulait tout savoir, peu importe se que c'est, il n'aura pas le choix de toute façon.

- Oui... tout...

Et il attendit que Severus commence.

- Je suis rappelé. Je dois y aller, les autres mangemorts sont avide de savoir ce qui se passe au château, même s'ils ne sont pas en activité, ils doivent se tenir au courant. Si je n'y vais pas, ils me tueront, s'il découvre mon identité, ils me tueront aussi, mais je serai prudent, c'est pourquoi je te dis que je reviendrai sans aucun doute.

Il posa pour regarder Harry.

- Mais... Voldemort est mort! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire maintenant? Severus! Si quelqu'un leur a dit pour toi? Non... tu ... tu ne peux pas...

Et les larmes coulaient encore. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Severus ne pouvait pas y aller, Harry ne s'en remettra jamais s'il risque de ne pas revenir.

- Je sais, mais je dois m'y rendre. Tu sais, ils ont toujours espoir de le faire revenir, peu importe la manière. Ils veulent savoir si Dumbledore s'est affaibli. Je pars demain soir, je devrais revenir deux jours après.

- Si longtemps??? Mais...

Harry se tut. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Severus en prendrait pas compte alors vaut mieux se taire et d'accepter.

- Bien, si c'est ça que tu veux, j'peux pas t'en empêcher... j'suis qui moi pour vouloir ça hein? Personne...

Harry se retourna, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il voulait. D'un côté, il voulait se sauver et aller pleurer seul, de l'autre, il voulait s'endormir auprès de Severus pour peut-être sa dernière nuit.

- Harry, mon amour, celui que j'aime pour vrai, comprend moi, je n'ai pas le choix, si je n'y vais pas, ils vont venir me chercher et là ce sera pire pour moi et s'ils te trouvent, tu es cuit, ensuite ils me tueront pour t'avoir caché à eux, vois-tu comme je suis coincé, je n'ai aucun choix mon ange, ne pleures pas, je t'en prie, tu rends les choses si difficiles.

Il l'embrassa dans la nuque, il voulait que Harry comprenne, pour ne pas qu'il souffre d'être si loin et peut-être détesté à cause de ça.

- Je t'aime tellement, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit, pour te protéger et moi aussi par le fait même.

Harry renifla.

- Désolé de te rendre les choses plus difficiles. J'dois être trop stupide pour ne pas comprendre que tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu m'as rendu une joie en moi que je croyais impossible. Je ne voulais pas dormir ce soir si je ne dormais pas près de toi. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, ton corps contre le mien, ta chaleur qui me réchauffe, ton odeur qui m'enivre. T'es petites attentions envers moi...

Harry se laissa tomber par terre et pleura. Les larmes coulèrent sans jamais finir.

- Je t'aime tant... je suis fou, j'vais devenir fou, je sais plus. J'ai froid... tellement froid. Je sais que tu vas partir et que tu ne pourras plus me réchauffer.

Harry délira légèrement, il ne voulait tout simplement pas le perdre alors quelque fois, il se pouvait qu'il exagérait.

- Je serez là pour te tenir dans mes bras, je reviendrai, arrête.

Il se pencha vers le sol, prit Harry par dessous les bras et le souleva avant de lui couvrir le cou de baisé puis la bouche et le reste du visage, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur son corps.

- Tu va me prendre, ce soir... Je ne veux pas partir sans connaître ce que c'est, quand mon amant me fais l'amour.

- Severus... j'suis fatigué...

Les larmes ne diminuèrent pas, il était réellement mort de fatigue, il espérait juste que Severus comprendrait.

- Tu vas revenir... je vais t'attendre... s'il te plait...

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent puis il essaya de les tenir ouverte mais se fut peine perdue.

- Dors Harry, dors, je suis désolé d'exiger cela alors que tu n'es pas du tout en état. Dors mon amour, je vais veiller sur toi toute la nuit, rien ni personne ne viendra te déranger.

Severus voulait pleurer, il allait quitter son amour et il le réalisait à présent, il avait vraiment trouvé l'amour.

Il restait quelque force à Harry et il dit :

- Je t'aime Severus...

Mais se fut ses derniers puisqu'il s'endormit dans les bras de son amoureux.

Snape ne fut pas long à suivre, bientôt tout deux se retrouvèrent enlacé comme deux pièces de casse-tête moldu, nez contre nez, mains dans les mains et jambes, et bien les jambes entremêlées. C'est une nuit paisible qui s'annonçait.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et il entendit du bruit venant de la salle de classe.

- Severus!!! Réveille toi!! Il y a du monde dans la salle de cours. Severus!!!

Il le brassa un peu plus.

- Quoi? Que... Quoi? Où suis-je? Oh Harry, tu es là! Que se passe-t-il?

Il était sortit de son sommeil brusquement et ne saisit pas vraiment ce que Harry lui avait dit.

- Des gens dans la salle de classe? Je m'habille, reste-là.

Puis il sortit afin d'aller voir ce qui se tramait, mais c'était le matin, donc début des cours.

Harry était déboussolé et il regarda sa montre.

- Oh merde! 9h00!! Et j'suis emprisonné ici... j'peux pas sortir...

Alors Harry était résolu, sans avoir le choix. Il visita à son aise l'appartement au complet quand il s'arrêta dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Severus. Il regarda les titres un après l'autre quand un de ceux-ci attira son regard. Un livre de magie noire mais bon, il s'assit avec lui sur ses genoux puis commença à le lire. Il était vraiment intéressant qu'il ne s'aperçu pas du temps qui passait.

- Harry? Où es-tu? Ah tu es là! Que lis-tu?

Severus s'approcha doucement et souleva le livre que Harry tenait.

- Intéressant. J'ai 20 minutes de pause avant le prochain cours, nous devons te faire sortir d'ici, sinon les professeurs s'inquièteront.

Il lui lécha légèrement une lèvre avant de s'en emparer passionnément.

- Avant de partir, je veux te voir mon ange, je ne pars pas sans t'avoir vu.

Harry passa légèrement ses bras autour de Severus et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Juste 20 minutes? Hmmm... À quelle heure tu dois partir ce soir?

- 21:45, nous n'auront pas beaucoup de temps, mais au moins nous en aurons.

Snape prit Harry dans ses bras.

- En attendant, prend cette porte, là, sous la table, elle te conduira dans une remise non loin du dortoir des Slytherins, mais au moins tu n'auras pas à expliquer pourquoi tu sors de chez moi entre deux cours.

- 1 Heure c'est mieux que rien.

Puis ses lèvres touchèrent encore aux siennes pendant quelques secondes interminable et qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient finir mais ils furent bien obligés.

- Je t'aime, on se voit ce soir.

Et Harry sortit par la trappe. Dès qu'il tourna le couloir, il voyait Dumbledore entrer dans la salle de classe de Severus. Il se dépêcha de passer tout droit pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Severus sortit dans la classe.

"Eh merde, manquait plus que lui!" Pensa-t-il.

AD: Severus, je sais pour votre sortie de ce soir et je désapprouve!

- Mais je n'ai aucun choix!

AD: Vrai, car vous ne quitterai pas cet endroit pour aller vous faire tuer, ce qui arrivera forcément!

- J'irai un point c'est tout!

AD: Si vous y allez, vous ne revenez pas!

Severus s'assit et Dumbledore partit.

Harry n'avait pas été assez vite, il n'entendit pas la conversation que les deux hommes avaient eu mais Dumbledore le rattrapa...

- Bonjour professeur...

Il fut bien obligé de lui parler.

Snape savait qu'il courait un grand danger en y allant, mais il avait dit à Harry qu'il reviendrait, alors il allait revenir, peu importe ce que disait Dumbledore, même si c'était plus que probable.

Il se prépara un peu, replaçant sa robe comme il faut et s'assit pour les 8 dernières minutes.

Après s'être débarrassé du vieux fou, Harry courra jusqu'à son dortoir chercher ses livres pour son prochain cour... Défense contre les forces du Mal... Il faut vraiment que ça tombe sur lui?

Il n'avait pas le temps de manger un morceau et son estomac criait famine, il fallait tenir jusqu'au dîner.

Il entra dans la classe et son regard croisa celui de Lupin.

- Vous a-t-il dit? Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il vous ai caché ses activités! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez pris au piège tout comme lui, il l'a déjà fait auparavant, et la personne en question ne peut plus s'en sortir!

Lupin ferma son clapet quand des étudiants firent leur entrée en classe.

Harry se posa une question tout le cours... et maintenant qu'il était fini, bien qu'il aille faim et qu'il veut allez dîner, il resta pour savoir.

- Qui est cette personne?

- Lucius Malfoy. Eh oui, dure à croire, mais pourtant vrai, il va en plus devoir lui faire face ce soir, alors laisse tomber Harry, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Sur ce Remus se retourna afin d'arranger quelques papiers qui traînaient sur sa table.

- Oh et, ne vous créez pas de faux espoirs, il vous entraînera, comme il l'a si bien fait avec ce pauvre Malfoy.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Malfoy...

- Depuis quand vous prenez en pitié Malfoy?

Quelques minutes passèrent et on entendit des mouches volées.

-... Je vois... ceux qui me font du mal vous les aimez et ceux qui m'aime vous les détestez? Alors vos conseils et vos messages en parabole gardes les pour toi.

Harry sortit du cours. Il en avait marre! Lupin le faisait chier et Severus lui cachait encore quelque chose.

Non, Lupin ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais il devait lui dire au cas où Severus recommencerait. Il voulait bien croire que Severus avait changé, mais sa conscience lui interdisait de penser une telle chose, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas que Harry souffre, encore, il ne voulait pas non plus que Severus souffre, encore lui aussi, car il savait que cet homme pouvait faire des ravages épouvantables s'il était provoqué.

Harry alla dîner bien qu'il manquait d'appétit. Il se retourna vers la table des professeurs et Severus y était, il ne lui souriait pas et retourna sa tête de zombie vers ses amis.

- Harry? Qu'est-ce que t'as? Tu vas pas bien?

- Je... j'vais à l'infirmerie, j'ai mal au coeur.

Et il sortit aussi vite qu'il put de la grande salle pour se diriger vers sa chambre, pour être seul.

Snape le vit et ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre à la trace, prétextant un travail important à terminer avant les cours de l'après-midi.

Il le coinça finalement au tournant d'un couloir normalement bondé de monde, mais là ils étaient tous dans la grande salle.

- Harry! Cria-t-il avant de le rattraper.

Harry se retourna violemment.

- Lâche moi!

Il le regarda dans les yeux et on pouvait bien discerner la colère qu'ils contenaient.

- Pourquoi tu me le cachais? Est-ce que ça va toujours être comme ça?

- Être comment? Je ne comprends pas!

Mais de quoi Harry pouvait-il bien parler?

- Harry, je ne veux rien te cacher, mais si quelque chose m'échappe, ce qui est tout à fait normal, j'en suis désolé. Je ne peux pas tout te dire sur moi en quelques jours, c'est impossible! Alors ne prend pas les nerfs si vite!

Snape était perdu, il devait savoir de quoi il parlait.

Harry se calma un peu, dans un sens c'est vrai... ils ne peuvent pas se connaître en quelques jours.

- À propos de Malfoy senior.

Je crois qu'il peut comprendre avec cette courte phrase.

- Oh... ça. Toi aussi tu as un passé, tu peux comprendre que ce n'est pas amusant de s'en souvenir quand il a été douloureux. Lucius, ce fut une courte et pénible histoire, rien de bien intéressant devrais-je dire.

Il se colla à Harry.

- C'est toi que j'aime, rien ne t'arrivera, le passé ne refera pas surface, ne crains rien.

Il l'embrassa.

- S'il te plaît, ne sois pas fâché pour si peu, je te raconterai cette histoire, c'est une promesse.

Harry soupira, il le sait mais c'est à cause de Lupin tout ça. Il ne se serait jamais mis dans un tel état dans le cas contraire.

- Désolé... et puis moi je n'ai pas de passé. Les Dursley j'veux pas m'en rappeler tellement ça été affreux pis il y a ici, à part mes amants que j'ai eu... j'vois pas ce que je peux te cacher mais t'as 20 ans d'expérience de plus... je peux comprendre.

Harry se blotti tout contre lui.

-Tu as toujours le même effet sur moi chaque fois que tu me touches! Dit-il en souriant. - Aller, va en cours, je te retrouve bientôt, nous nous dirons au revoir et quand je reviendrai, tu sauras tout de moi, j'en fais un devoir.

Il le serra une dernière fois avant de le laisser pour qu'il parte.

- Je t'aime Harry, à ce soir.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Et il le regarda partir. Merlin qu'il l'aimait! Il s'adossa au mur et il attendit le début des cours. Juste le fait de penser à Severus le rendait différent. Il attendit patiemment 20h30.

-

Et 20:30 arriva!(lol) Severus attendait Harry assit sur son sofa, il s'était habillé tout de noir (quelle surprise) mais avait choisit de beaux vêtements de sorciers qui lui allaient à ravir le coeur des plus insensibles.

- Oh tu es là! Dit-il en lui sautant presque au cou comme un gamin de 12 ans.

Il suçotait déjà le cou de Harry lorsqu'il s'arrêta.

- Tu vas me manquer, Harry. Dit-il tristement

Harry leva les yeux lentement vers Severus.

- 2 jours seulement hein? Pas plus Severus... c'est déjà cruel.

Harry le prit fort contre lui. Il sentait bon et il était tellement séduisant!! Ça le rendait fou! Il l'embrassa partout ou il le pouvait et laissa balader ses mains sur son corps.

- Mmmmmm Harry... Oh oui, touches-moi... tu me rends fou, raide dingue, je pense toujours au jour où tu vas me faire... Il fut coupé par un baiser.

-...Mmmmm... L'amour... le vrai... J'en perds mes sens, je ne pourrai pas cesser de penser à toi...

Puis il le plaqua au mur pour lui donner le plus merveilleux baiser qu'il pu.

Harry lui rendit au centuple. Il le voulait encore et encore en lui. Si Severus n'insisterait pas pour se faire faire l'amour, il aurait pu en profiter malgré que...

Harry se baissa pour défaire le pantalon de Severus... il avait le temps après tout.

- Oh Harry...

Snape ne savait plus s'il devait, il ne restait que 40 minutes et ce ne serait pas comme il pensait, mais la dernière fois fut non pas courte, mais pas trop longue non plus, peut-être était-ce le moment après tout. Il ne savait pas s'il allait le revoir un jour, alors il se donna entièrement à Harry.

- Mmmmmm Tu me rend fou!!!!!

- Severus... il ne se passera pas se que tu crois. Dit Harry en remontant vers Snape. J'ai envie de te prendre oui mais ce sera pour passer la nuit avec toi. C'est spécial une première fois et je n'ai pas le goût que ça soit gâché et fait vite.

Harry croisa les doigts, "Severus s'il te plait, comprends moi". Harry se colla sur Severus en se demandant ce que celui ci allait lui répondre toujours en espérant qu'il ne lui en veut pas.

- D'accord, embrasses-moi au moins, que j'ai le vague souvenir de ton odeur sur mes lèvres (ouff, chu poétik !) lorsque je serai loin de toi.

Il se pencha un peu pour rejoindre la bouche de son aimé et ferma les yeux à son chaud contacte.

- Je reviendrai vite, promis. Dit-il en le fixant amoureusement.

- Tu as dit 2 jours Severus... promet le moi.

Harry colla ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à l'embrasser pendant des centaines de seconde. Ils reculèrent un peu essoufflés.

- Je t'aime, peu importe ce qui va se passer Severus, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu l'oublis.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas, tu n'as rien à craindre, 2 jours, pas plus...

Severus était très inquiet, et Dumbledore qui l'empêcherait de revenir à Poudlard si jamais il osait se rendre là-bas. Il était en pleine confusion.

- Il est bientôt temps, aller, va rejoindre tes amis, penses à moi... Puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

- Tu n'as pas promis Severus!

Harry resta la, sans bouger, la tête basse. Croyez vous qu'il serait capable d'être avec ses amis en sachant qu'il est en danger? Et surtout ne sachant pas s'il allait revenir? Tout ce qui était important maintenant pour Harry était Severus alors tout ce qu'il allait lui demander, il le ferait.

- Je te le promets mon amour, je reviendrai vite.

Severus avait peur, mais le fait de regarder Harry lui donnait une force, une force nouvelle générée par son amour.

- Va maintenant, je te retrouve ici bientôt.

Et il lui donna un autre baisé, un baisé d'adieu, mais temporaire espérait-il.

Harry ne lâcha pas ses lèvres et il le tenait fort dans ses bras.

- Je serai faible sans toi alors revient moi vite.

Harry prit le livre qu'il lisait le matin même.

- Je peux te l'emprunter jusqu'à ton retour? Au moins, je ne perdrai pas la tête en lisant.

- Bien sûre, prend tout ce que tu veux pour ne pas sembler seul, mais fais vite, il ne me reste que 3 minutes et je devrai partir.

Snape fouilla dans sa poche et mis l'objet trouvé dans la main de Harry puis lui referma les doigts.

- Tu ouvriras ta main une fois dans ton lit, au revoir.

Harry sauta au cou de Severus une dernière fois et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime... dit-il d'une petite voix.

Il partit en direction de la classe pour ensuite partir vers sa chambre personnelle.

º-º

Snape se rendit avec peine à sa première heure de réunion.

- Bonsoir.

Puis il s'assit et attendit qu'on l'interpelle.

º-º

Harry arriva de peine et misère à sa chambre tandis que ses larmes avaient coulés tout le long de chemin. Il ne voulait voir personne c'est pourquoi il avait choisi sa pièce à lui.

Il se coucha sur le lit en continuant de pleurer quand il se rendit conte que son poing était toujours aussi bien fermé. Il s'assied et ouvra doucement ses doigts. Il découvrir un jonc d'Or blanc puis une petite carte bleue. Il l'ouvrit et ce qu'il lu le laissa sans geste.

º-º

Un des hommes devant lui s'avança.

- Nous le savons Severus, nous savons que tu t'allies à l'ennemie et que tu songes à changer de camps! Vous devrez payer de...

- De ta MORT! Le coupa un autre homme, qui s'avança encore plus près de Severus, enlevant son capuchon noir, Lucius.

- C'est faux. Dit Severus.

- La ferme!

º-º

Harry se mit à trembler. Il avait peur mais en même temps il était heureux. Il passa le jonc à son doigt et lu la carte à haute voix.

- Harry, mon amour, mon ange. Je ne reviendrai pas, c'est presque sur alors je veux que tu gardes se jonc comme une demande en mariage, comme si nous allons nous marier.

Harry s'arrêta, il pleurait tellement qu'il ne pouvait lire la fin pour le moment.

º-º

Lucius le frappa si fort que Severus cru en être assommé.

- Tu nous as trahis! Cria un autre au loin - Qu'il paie de sa vie, maintenant! Dit un autre.

- Voilà, ça vient... Dit Lucius en sortant sa baguette.

- Non, Lucius...

- La ferme! Puis il le frappa encore.

º-º

Harry fini par se calmer un peu et reprit le bout de papier.

- L'amour que je porte pour toi est si fort que je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant, je me gardais que pour toi. Je t'aime et j'espère que tu ne douteras jamais de mon amour pour toi. Severus.

Les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle et on cogna à la porte mais Harry n'y répondit pas. Personne n'était supposé savoir qu'il était la.

º-º

- Severus, tu meurs, mais tu pourras vivre à une seule condition... Dit Lucius.

- Et laquelle?

- Tu nous livre Harry Potter! On sait qu'il est bien protégé, mais avec toi qui a la confiance de Dumbledore, tu peux nous l'amener.

Severus se mit à penser. S'il disait non, il mourrait, s'il disait oui, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de s'en sortir vivant avec Harry, mais au moins il aurait le temps de le revoir et de l'avertir, mais ce serait le trahir en même temps.

- Jamais! Dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Tu en es certain?

- Oui, tuez-moi.

º-º

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry ne bougea pas.

HG : Harry ? Oh Merlin! Harry!!

Hermione coura jusqu'à Harry qui était inondé de larme suivi de Ron qui n'était pas loin derrière entrain de refermer la porte avec la carte des maraudeurs à la main.

HG : Harry! Regardes-moi! Parles-moi! Fesses-moi! Mais fait quelque chose je t'en pris!

Harry leva son visage vers son amie et lui sauta dans les bras pour continuer de pleurer.

º-º

- Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, mais je vais plutôt t'enfermer pour toujours dans cette boîte faite à ta grandeur, oui c'est ça, c'est le cercueil que tu vois là. Lança Lucius.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne me faite pas faire votre sale boulot! Et il se mérita un autre coup de poing au visage.

- Sale merde! Cria Lucius.

"Harry, Pardonne-moi de t'avoir menti."Pensa Severus, une larme à l'œil.

º-º

Harry n'arrivait plus à rien. Même qu'il n'avait plus une larme maintenant que son corps était desséché. Il se coucha dans son lit et prit son oreiller dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

Quant à Hermione et Ron, il lisait une petite carte bleue laissé traîné sur le couvre pied.

RW : Harry, on est la... pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit?

Ron et Mione comprenaient. Harry était leur ami et jamais il allait le juger... même si c'était Snape.

º-º

"Oh mais oui!" pensa Severus. "Si je me concentre un peu, il pourra recevoir mon message."

"Harry... Harry averti Dumbl..."

- Non mais sale traître! On fait de la télépathie maintenant? Dit Lucius en le frappant.

º-º

Harry se releva d'un trait dans son lit se qui fit sursauter ses amis.

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

Harry se mit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put vers le bureau de Dumbledore suivi toujours de ses fidèles amis.

Arrivé à la statuette, elle s'ouvrit devant lui car Lupin en descendait suivi de Dumbledore lui même.

- Mais Harry! Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici si tard? N'avez-vous pas du sommeil à rattraper?

Lupin continua sa route on ne sait où et Dumbledore se pencha vers Harry.

- C'est Severus? Demanda le vieil homme en regardant Lupin s'éloigner.

- Oui, il va mal Professeur... il m'a appelé, dans ma tête... il voulait que je vous avertisse, mais ça coupé, je ne sais pas pourquoi! Mais j'ai aperçu Lucius Malfoy...

Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence quand Harry reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi Lupin fait cette tête? C'est à cause de moi?

- Bon, retourne à ta chambre, je ferai ce qu'il faut faire. Oui, c'est à cause de toi, il m'a tout dit, il ne fait pas confiance à Severus. (Ça vire en roman policier, check bin ça!)

Dumbledore retourna dans son bureau et se mit à se concentrer...

"Lucius, faite votre devoir, rien ne viendra vous en empêcher, j'ai les choses en main" Lui envoya-t-il.

º-º

Harry n'était toujours pas rassuré et il se retourna vers ses amis.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide... il... il faut le sauver, pour moi s'il te plait.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent.

HG : Vient Harry, il faut te reposer.

RW : Oui, t'as besoin de repos.

Harry ne comprenait pas, il avait pas envie d'allez dormir! Il voulait retrouver Severus! Son amour!

º-º

Lupin, qui était maintenant dans son bureau, se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il règlerait le cas de Severus, il n'avait pas prit cette 'union' illégale. Comme il savait que Snape allait là-bas, cela lui donnait la raison parfaite de sa mort, même s'il était supposé le sauver.

Lupin fit demi-tour et se rendit chez Harry.

º-º

Harry était assit dans son sofa... ou lui et Severus avait pour la première fois partagé leur moment intime. Il regarda le feu hypnotisé comme s'il voulait apercevoir la réponse à ses questions.

HG : Tu veux du thé Harry?

Il secoua la tête, il ne voulait que la paix, mais ses amis ne le quittaient pas sur l'ordre de Dumbledore...

On cogna à la porte et Ron ouvra sur le professeur Lupin.

- SORTEZ! J'ai à faire avec Harry! (Non, gang de pervers!) C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie.

Ils sortirent, croyant ce que Lupin avait dit.

- C'est pas net tout ça Harry! Dumbledore qui... et ensuite tes amis, TES PROPRES AMIS refusent de t'aider, y a quelque chose qui cloche! Parle lui en pensée, même s'il ne te répond pas, il t'entendra. Dumbledore n'est pas celui qu'on croit je pense.

- M... mais..!!! Comment? Comment je fais pour lui parler?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! C'est Lupin qui venait l'aider après tout ce qu'il avait puis lui faire!

-Tu te concentre sur lui, tu ressens ce que tu ressentais quand tu... étais avec lui et tu envoies ton message, il l'interceptera.

Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu entourloupé Ron et Hermione?

- Aller, fais-le, il est peut-être déjà trop tard.

Harry ferma les yeux et tint entre ses deux doigts le jonc qu'il lui avait offert. Il se concentra sur son corps, puis l'odeur arriva... ses muscles se formèrent puis sa voix se fit entendre. Harry avait refait Severus en lui.

"Sev, écoute moi, Dumbledore est manigancé avec Lucius et on même réussi à embarquer mes amis. Ou es-tu, je vais te chercher."

Harry continua de penser très fort à Severus quand il entendit.

AD : Lupin! Ouvrez cette porte immédiatement!

Harry se retourna brusquement vers Lupin et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il parla tout bas à Lupin..

- Retenez les, dites n'importe quoi mais qu'ils n'entrent pas!

Harry se précipita vers la cheminée ou un feu brûlait. Il lança un sort de froid pour que la chaleur disparaisse et entra dans la cheminée. Il prononça un autre sort et une petite entrée s'ouvrit.

Il se dépêcha ensuite de trouver la carte des maraudeurs, personne ne doit savoir ou ils allaient et comment y allez.

º-º

Severus était violement battu, il souffrait énormément et il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il était presque sur le point de se laisser mourir.

"Harry... Dans la forêt... La... grosse roche... près...de..."

- Sale chien, je t'ai dit que je pouvais intercepter tes pensées!

Severus savait bien que Harry n'allait pas le trouver, il se demandait même pourquoi il lui avait parlé.

º-º

Pendant ce temps, Harry entraîna Lupin dans le tunnel, prenant bien soin d'ôter le sort de froid et bien refermer la porte derrière et jeter un nouveau sort.

Quand il vient pour continuer à marcher vers Rémus, la pensée de Severus arriva dans son cerveau ce qui lui fit reculer de quelques pas et s'aplatit sur le mur. Lupin vint le voir.

- Prof...Professeur Lupin... où se trouve la grosse roche dans la forêt interdite?

Harry savait que dans le temps des maraudeurs, ils avaient été souvent dans la forêt sans permission... Rémus devait se souvenir de quelques endroits, du moins Harry l'espérait de tout son coeur.

- La grosse roche? Mais comment sais-tu à propos de celle-ci? Aller, suis-moi.

Et il l'amena dans la forêt, marchant dans des endroits très sombres.

- Severus t'as parlé, n'est-ce pas?

Il le regarda un bref instant avant de s'arrêter.

- C'est ici, qu'y a-t-il?

- Severus m'a dit que c'était à la grosse roche. Je ne sais pas quoi!! Il a juste dit la grosse roche...

Harry paniqua, il était tout près de Severus, il devait faire quelque chose... c'était son amour... et sa vie.

- Il doit bien y avoir un passage, une trappe... PUTAIN DE BORDEL!

Harry se concentra de nouveau pour pouvoir refaire de la télépathie avec Severus.

"Severus, je suis à la pierre... ou se trouve l'entrer????"

Harry désespérait.

º-º

"Ne viens pas! Surtout ne viens pas, ils te tueront aussi... SEVERUS SALE TRAITRE, À QUI PARLES-TU?! RÉPOND! TU EN VEUX ENCORE? TRÈS BIEN' PRENDS ÇA!... Harry... mghhf... Sauve-toi..."

Lucius aussi était dans sa tête.

º-º

RL:- On entre par là, c'est bien caché, mais c'est facile d'accès.

- Il... il va le tuer...

Harry était comme paralysé au dernier message que Severus lui avait fait parvenir.

- Professeur... je ne vous obliges pas à venir, je sais que vous le détester alors j'irai seul, si je ne reviens pas, au moins je serai avec lui.

- Heu, je ne le déteste pas, c'est lui qui n'a pas l'air de m'aimer. Aller, va, ce n'est pas une place pour moi et puis de toute façon je ne ferais que nuire.

º-º

"Ne viens pas mon amo... Ne viens pas!"

Severus pleurait, il avait très mal et il ne voulait pas que Harry risque sa vie pour lui. Il pleurait tellement qu'il en perdit presque la voix, il était si épuisé, il se sentait partir doucement.

º-º

Harry lui sourit.

- Professeur... si je reviens avec Severus... dites à Dumbledore de bien se cacher car il ne sera plus vivant bien longtemps.

Et sur ça, il entra sous la roche. "Je m'en viens, attends-moi..." Il entendait des bruits très près de lui. "Ils sont combien? dit le moi..."

Harry arriva près de la pièce, la porte était entrouvert et ne voyait qu'un mangemort seulement mais il attendait la réponse de Severus.

º-º

"4... 4... NE VIENS PAS JE T'EN SUPPLIE!" Pleura-t-il de toutes ses larmes, il avait honte de pleurer devant eux, mais il pensait d'abord et avant tout à son ange, là dehors, qui risquait la mort à cause de lui."Je te déteste Harry, je ne t'aime pas, rien de cela n'est vrai!" dit-il pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais il pensait au jonc, et à la note, mais au moins il avait essayé.

º-º

"Je n'en crois pas un mot et tu le sais... DIS-MOI ILS SONT COMBIEN MAINTENANT!!!!"

Harry était en colère maintenant et le feu brûlait dans ses yeux. Severus n'avait pas le choix de le lui dire, sinon, il entrerait sans le savoir et il improviserait.

"J'entre alors si tu ne veux pas me répondre."

º-º

"NOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!! Ils sont 4." Il n'eut pas le choix, de toutes façon Harry allait venir, il connaissait la détermination de Harry et surtout sa tête de mule.

LM:- C'est quoi ce bordel? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? On ne veut pas mourir? Ça va arriver, que tu le veuilles ou non et je ne suis même pas désolé!

º-º

Bon, Harry était maintenant fixé, 4 dont un qu'il voyait. Il poussa discrètement la porte mais arrêta dès qu'elle fit du bruit et arrêta de respirer du même coup mais l'air de rien, les mangemorts ne l'entendirent pas, sûrement à cause qu'ils sont trop occupé par battre son amour...

Harry cogna à la porte et se cacha sur le côté dans l'ombre ou personne ne pouvait le voir, il ne pouvait pas en battre 4 en même temps, il fallait en éliminer 2 maintenant.. Avant qu'il se soit trop tard.

Lucius se dirigea vers la porte et en sorti, prenant soin de faire signe aux trois autres de surveiller Snape. (Comme si yallait se sauver LOL!)

- Qui est là? QUI EST LÀ?

Harry referma la porte d'un geste vif et resta dans le noir. Il était maintenant seul avec Malfoy senior.

- Dit donc, tu n'aurais pas pris du poids depuis la dernière fois?

Il lança le sort de stupéfixe et Lucius le pris en pleine tête. Harry était fier! Avoir Lucius Malfoy pour la première fois, mais maintenant, il restait trois bozo l'autre côté avec Severus.

Harry s'approcha de la porte une deuxième fois et toqua encore. Peut-être serait-il assez stupide pour venir voir... En espèrant qu'il s'inquiète pour Malfoy.

Et justement, un des trois se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Lucius alors qu'une tâche importante l'attendait assise sur une chaise de bois brisé, attaché trop serré et en pleurs.

- Lucius, viens nous ...

Mais il fut tût et un autre alla voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de cette porte.

- Que faites-vous derriè...

Et un seul restait dans la pièce avec Severus, il ne sortit pas.

- Hmmm, notre vieil ami Potter est ici, il viendra donc te rejoindre dans la mort! Quelle belle surprise n'est-ce pas?

- Laissez-le, il est...

- Il est ce que je veux!

- Vous croyez?

Harry donna un bon coup de pied dans les parties intimes d'un des mangemorts tandis qu'un coup de poing arriva dans l'estomac de l'autre. Il reprit sa baguette et stupéfixa celui près de Severus. Les deux autres se relevèrent et avancèrent vers Harry.

- Quoi? Vous en voulez peut-être encore? Un bizou avant de dormir aussi?

Severus ne voyait pas grand chose à cause du foulard qu'il avait dans la figure. Il entendit tout de même Harry dans la pièce.

- Harry? Harry où es-tu? Oh j'ai si mal... Harry tu es là?

Il était un peu confus et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Le jonc! Mets-le! Tu verras, METS-LE!

Pourquoi Severus délirait comme ça? Je comprends un peu, la douleur doit être atroce.

Harry se débarrassa rapidement des deux derniers mangemort et coura jusqu'à Severus ou il le détacha et lui ôta le foulard des yeux. Il était plein de sang et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le bercer.

- Le jonc? Pourquoi tu me parles du jonc? Je l'ai déjà au... Oh non!!!! Le jonc!!

Harry regarda son doigt vide. Ce n'est pas possible!

- Le jonc, Severus, je ... je ... l'avais au doigt, oh non qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...

Harry se mit donc à pleurer en tenant son amour proche de son coeur.

- Ce n'est rien, il roule seul, il reviendra. Tu as du le perdre lors de ta bataille, c'est lui qui t'a donné ta force, celle du dernier instant je parle, tu sais pourquoi?

Severus se demandait si Harry avait une idée, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pensé à ça, donc il était prêt à lui dire, ce qui le ferait sûrement sourire.

- Tu m'a sauvé. Dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de se blôtir contre Harry.

- Non, je ne tes pas sauvé, dit-il entre deux larmes. Je nous ai sauvé. Sans toi, je n'étais plus rien.

Il embrasse Severus tout doucement, il ne voulait pas lui causer plus de blessure.

- Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi... explique moi.

Il lui caressa les cheveux lentement.

- Parce qu'il est sensé être activé par l'amour, celui que quelqu'un ressent (Fleur bleue, mais bon!), ma sois disante 'mère' me l'avait laissé paraît-il, jamais il ne m'a aidé tu vois.

Il se serra encore plus dans les bras de Harry, ses yeux devenant moins rouges et sa tête lui faisant moins mal.

- Ce qui fonctionne pour moi, c'est toi, juste de te toucher me guérit de tout maux, même de la solitude, que je connais par coeur.

- Tu ne vivras plus jamais de solitude, tu vivras toujours avec moi.

Le jonc, comme l'avait dit Severus un peu plus haut, arriva en roulant tout près de Harry, il avait retrouvé son propriétaire. Harry le ramassa et le remis à son doigt. Il passa sa main sur le visage de Severus et déjà, il était beaucoup moins chaud. Sa guérison se passa assez rapidement.

- Je t'aime mon amour.

- Je t'aime aussi... Et... Merci.

Il avait une preuve irréprochable de l'amour de Harry, il avait risqué sa propre vie pour le sauver, lui.

- Et pour la note, j'attends ta réponse mon ange...

Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Mais ne me répond pas maintenant, dis-le moi ce soir... Dit-il en finissant sa phrase sur ses lèvres.

Harry goûta ses lèvres encore et encore. Une fois fini, il osa parler du vrai problème.

- Il y a juste une chose... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler de Dumbledore à Severus.

- Nous allons avertir Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas le choix, il m'avait pourtant prévenu! Je suis le pire des idiots de ce monde! Ensuite on va chez moi, j'ai besoin de me laver et de manger et ensuite je veux être tout à toi, dans tes bras, je veux passer une belle nuit de sommeil contre toi.

Il ignorait tout, il voulait juste être avec celui qu'il aimait, c'est tout.

Harry baissa les yeux. Severus avait toujours une confiance aveugle envers Dumbledore...

- On ne peut pas Severus... Il... euh...

Comment lui dire que le cher directeur voulait sa mort?

- Dumbledore... était contre toi... Je... merde! Lupin pourra mieux t'expliquer que moi mais Dumbledore voulait ta mort.

La fin de la phrase fini en murmure à peine audible. Et la rage pris de plus belle en Harry, il voulait tuer ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, l'amour, son amour, sa vie.

- Il a fait ce dont j'attendais de lui, c'était son devoir, sinon il ouvrait toute grande les porte du château à ces mangemorts vicieux. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas maintenant, ni Lupin d'ailleurs, mais tu verras une fois que nous seront rentré, tout va s'arranger, aller viens... AÏE!... Severus avait un peu mal, mais rien de bien sérieux, il voulait s'attirer l'attention de Harry pour rire.

- Oui, je comprends pourquoi mais... il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça à moi.

Harry se tut, Severus comprendrait de toute manière. Il l'aida à se relever et alla vers la sortie, en passant près de Lucius, Harry lui lança le pire coup de pied sur la tête qu'il n'est jamais donné.

- Ça t'apprendra à être ce que tu es. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier mais je le deviendrai s'il le faut.

Et il continua son chemin sans regarder le regard que Severus lui lançait en ce moment.

Severus eut peur des paroles de Harry, il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette façon, si amoureux qu'il était prêt à tuer pour préserver celui qu'il aime, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

- Ne dis pas de telles choses mon amour, laisse-le mourir seul, ce sera déjà une bonne leçon.

Puis ils se rendirent aux appartements de Severus, il voulait manger d'abord, il était affamé, puis il se laverait avant d'aller rencontrer Dumbledore. Ensuite, une nuit d'amour et de pur bonheur l'attendait dans les bras de son bien aimé.

Severus venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain et Harry se rendit compte qu'il en avait besoin aussi. Il se déshabilla rapidement et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain tout doucement. Il s'y glissa délicatement et ouvrit le rideau pour observer Severus nu, sous la douche. Qu'il était beau! Harry ne put s'empêcher de baver. Il entra complètement son corps et prit par derrière Severus qui sursauta.

- Je pus.

Fut la seule chose que Harry dit tout en souriant.

- Alors tu as besoin d'un coup de savon... Dit-il en se retournant pour lui passer ses mains savonneuses sur le corps. Il se lassa vite et bientôt entreprit de l'embrasser fougueusement, faisant glisser ses mains douces sur le dos de Harry.

- Je t'aime tellement.

Les baisés n'arrêtaient plus. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps avide de caresse. Mais, Harry coupa cela... en prennant la bouteille de shampoing et en vidant une petite quantité sur les cheveux de Severus et les siens.

Harry s'amusa à frotter ses cheveux tout en dansant et tournant sur lui même. Il avait l'air d'un vrai fou!

- Arrête ou je vais me casser une côte en riant de toi!

Il riait, enfin ses larmes étaient complètement disparues. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra en silence.

- Je t'aime, jamais je ne me séparerai de toi, je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime!

Puis il l'embrassa silencieusement, tout doucement et ferma les robinets.

- J'irai voir Dumbledore demain matin, viens avec moi.

Severus l'emmena dans son lit et se colla à lui pour se réconforter. Qu'il était bien, là, contre sa raison de vivre.

- Il... il le sait déjà pour nous deux...

Et il l'embrassa encore tout en se demandant comment Severus pouvait bien prendre la force qu'il avait en ce moment avec tout ce qui c'était passé, lui il en était fatigué.

Il le caressa partout finissant par ses fesses.

- J'aime tes fesses... elle son douce, j'suis jaloux...

Et Harry lui fit la baboune.

- Tu les a toutes à toi! De quoi t'es jaloux? Dit-il en riant de bon coeur. - Oh, il s'en remettra ce vieux fou! Il n'y a rien à son épreuve, vraiment!

Puis Severus roula au-dessus de Harry pour mieux saisir sa bouche et pouvoir le caresser partout.

- Je suis heureux d'être de nouveau avec toi.

- Moi ssi...

Il faisait son bébé. Il voulait que Severus le protège. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, il l'avait presque perdu et il en était encore sous le choc.

- Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus précieuse dans ma vie? Tu es la seule et la dernière personne à avoir droit à mon coeur.

Harry était sérieux et regarda Severus dans le blanc des yeux.

- Tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi?

Il n'avait trouvé d'autres mots, mais ce qu'il lui demandait voulait dire bien plus, il ne trouvait juste pas les bons mots. Il le fixa, les yeux brillants et pleins d'espoir.

- Oui, oui passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et Oui pour ta demande même si j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises toi même mais bon, faut croire qu'il faut que je prenne se qu'on me donne... dit-il sur un ton faussement vexé.

Il sourit et embrassa de nouveau Severus.

- Très bien... Dit-il avant de l'embrasser, puis il se releva la tête pour le regarder avec toute la passion qu'il avait pour lui.

- Veux-tu... Veux-tu m'épouser?

Il se sentait bizarre en demandant cela, un nouveau sentiment encore plus fort l'envahit dès lors, il voulait Harry, il avait besoin de lui.

Harry fixa Severus. Il voulait être sur pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas douter de son amour pour lui, maintenant et à jamais, tout sera clair.

- Oui... mais... Seras-tu près à m'endurer toute ta vie?

Et Harry lui fit une face d'ange.

- Oui! Harry tu as dis oui!

Severus était tellement heureux, il ne ressentait que de l'amour pur envers Harry et souhaitait le partager toute sa vie avec lui.

- Je ne t'endurerai pas toute ma vie, je vais plutôt t'aimer toute ma vie.

Et il s'approcha afin de lui donner un doux baiser témoin de sa joie.

Harry répondit avec tout son amour à se baisé. Après, ils restèrent enlacé l'un à l'autre pour savourer leur union future et à leur 'couple' maintenant bien ancré au sol. C'était le plus beau début que l'on pouvait avoir, et ils le savaient et allaient tout faire pour que tout reste parfait.

- J'espère que tu aimes faire la vaisselle, je déteste ça!

Et Harry éclata de rire! Le silence, il n'en voulait pas trop.

- J'ai une baguette, ne l'oublie pas! Dit-il en refermant ses jambes sur celles de Harry. - Tu sais, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Dit-il en passant doucement sa main droite sur la hanche de Harry, puis l'embrassa très évidement, il savait ce qui allait suivre maintenant ou plus tard, il était prêt.

- Je n'ai même pas peur... Ajouta-il en lui caressant le visage.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien? Tu semble un peu chaud.

Harry lui passa la main sur son visage.

- Mouin, pas trop pire... Mais je veux être sur que tout va bien! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! J'dois avoir un esprit trop maternel.

Et il éclata de rire une autre fois.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Et il continua à le lui dire tout en lui donnant des baisés partout ou il était possible dans donner.

Severus ricana quand Harry embrassa le devant de son épaule, c'était un endroit très chatouilleux pour lui.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, il n'y a pas de mots pour expliquer ce que je ressens. Dit-il tout en l'enrobant de tout son corps, puis il mit la couverture par-dessus eux.

- Il fais noir... Mais où es-tu donc? Dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Ah, ici! Fini-t-il en embrassant sa poitrine.

- Hmmmmm... Sev... ne joue pas avec moi... hmmmmmmm... Pas comme ça... HmmMMMAaAHH!! Non!!!

Et Harry se mit à rire! Il était chatouilleux partout et Severus venait de le découvrir. Il réussi à prendre le contrôle quelques secondes et se mit sur Severus, les deux jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- Tu ne peux plus bouger maintenant! AH!

Mais il était tellement léger que Snape pouvait le lever d'une seule main, mais ça, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il s'amusait et c'était ça le but.

- En effet, je suis prisonnier. Fit-il en souriant dans le noir, glissant, à l'insu de Harry sa main vers une de ses cuisses.

Il la pressa subitement à répétition, il savait bien qu'il allait rire.

- Laisse-moi revenir où j'étais ou je ne m'arrête pas! Dit-il de peine tellement il riait de Harry.

Harry se débattit tellement comme un diable qu'il tomba en bas du lit.

- Outch... mes fesses... T'es planché sont pas confortable pour les atterrissages forcés.

Il remonta sur le lit en marchant à 4 pattes comme un tigre près de sa proie.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait mal à mon postérieur royal...

Et Harry lui sauta dessus pour trouver le point faible de Severus, celui qui allait le faire rire.

Quand Severus sentit le creux de son genou droit chatouillé, il ne pu rien faire d'autre que de rouler à droite et à gauche pour se défaire de l'emprise de son prédateur insistant.

- D'accord, D'ACCORD! Cria-t-il en riant bruyamment.

Quand Harry le regarda un instant, il lui envoya un baiser avec sa bouche et lui sourit, puis le tira par les épaules pour l'amener près de lui encore.

- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir avec moi. Chuchota-t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et de l'embrasser encore..

- J'ai tout autant de chance de t'avoir... Sans toi, qui serais-je maintenant?

Harry se blotti dans les bras de Severus. Il était tellement bien. Il sentait que son amour le protégeait et il n'avait plus peur.

Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur le corps de Severus... Il commença au côte et descendit vers les hanches, puis le bassin et s'arrêtèrent aux fesse et remonta tout aussi doucement. C'est une partie ou Harry était extrêmement sensible et il aimait voir le visage de Severus quand il le faisait. Celui ce fermait les yeux et Harry devenait fou!

Severus remonta ses mains aussi, lâchant un petit gémissement à peine audible alors qu'il soulevait Harry avec son bassin, lui faisant sentir toute l'envie qui émanait de lui.

- Mon amour... Soupira-t-il.

Harry lui embrassa le cou, puis descendit aux mamelons auxquels il joua avec plaisir. Sa langue prit la place et il fit le tour des abdominaux prenant bien soin de les découper un après l'autre. Il descendit toujours et ses mains se plaça sur ses hanches.

- Tu me rends fou, murmura Harry.

Il ferma les yeux, ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait rendu heureux et en même temps très excité.

- Je suis tiens, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me fais pas mal... Dit-il en lui répétant son clin d'oeil, après avoir ouvert les yeux pour le contempler, il était toujours dans sa période taquine, mais il voulait plus que tout que son amour partage son envie.

Severus posa ses mains de chaque côté de Harry et se releva le bas du corps à nouveau tout en lui mordillant le côté du cou.

- Mmmm Harry...

Il respirait l'odeur de son amour comme si c'était son oxygène.

Harry lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille et lui donna de petit bizou dans le cou.

- T'en as envie? Tu sais, j'suis pas pressé... Je t'aime et je veux que tout soit parfait dans le meilleur moment possible.

Il se releva, donc s'assit sur Severus et le regarda tout en lui caressant le torse.

- Oui, j'en meurs d'envie... N'est-ce pas parfait? Je viens de te demander de devenir ma moitié, d'être mon mari, mon époux, pour moi c'est important.

Il continua de le fixer, il avait l'impression que Harry voulait attendre encore.

- Si tu crois que ce n'est pas un bon moment, je n'irai pas contre toi, tu le sais.

Puis il se releva pour lui faire face et le prit dans ses bras pour poser son oreille sur l'épaule de Harry, exposant ainsi ses cheveux aux yeux de celui-ci. Il l'aimait et allait attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

- Je... nah c'est stupide, oublie ça.

Il caressa les cheveux de Severus et pris une bouffée de son odeur pour s'enivrer. "Ouais, un verre. Nah oublie ça aussi, t'es avec l'amour de ta vie la!" Et il abandonna sa pensée pour serrer encore plus fort Severus dans ses bras. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

- Tu quoi? Non, c'est pas stupide, dis-le moi mon ange.

Il savait maintenant que Harry voulait attendre, c'est ce qu'il en avait conclut et cela ne le dérangeait pas, il était si bien de toutes façons.

- Ça ne fait rien Harry, passons la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je t'aime.

Harry était une sorte de protection contre l'obscurité de la nuit et il se sentait protégé dans un sens, sa petite lumière à lui.

- Je... c'est stupide je te dis... c'est... c'est moi qui a peur...

Harry se sentait plus que stupide mais les bras de Severus lui faisant changer d'avis malgré le doute qui s'installait en lui. C'est pas lui qui allait être dévirginer pourtant, pourquoi il avait si peur? Il le savait dans le fond, mais demain il règlera tout ça et il se le promit.

Il se retourna vers Severus et l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à plus d'air.

Severus laissa descendre une larme le long de sa joue tout en l'embrassant avec passion.

- Peur... Mais de quoi?... Réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers.

Il se demandait bien ce que Harry voulait lui cacher, mais en même temps, il voulait lui laisser le choix de lui dire ou non.

- Pas de moi j'espère...

Il posa ses lèvres une dernière fois sur les siennes avant d'attendre la réponse de celui-ci.

Harry se décolla de Severus pour se coucher sur le dos.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi... je t'aime trop et l'amour n'est pas supposé apporter ce genre de peur. Non, c'est que... disons que c'est personnel... Je... je vais régler ça demain. Je vais allez lui parler et tout sera correct après. C'est juste ma putain de conscience qui ne me laisse pas tranquille...

Et Harry regarda dans le vide, comme il s'en voulait! Mais tout ça ne regardait pas Severus.

- Si tel est ton désir, je n'en demanderai pas plus, tant que tu es bien avec toi-même, le reste ira bien. Dit-il en se tournant sur le côté pour se coller sur Harry.

Il prit la couverture et recouvra Harry, puis posa sa main sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

- Dors bien dans ce cas. Demain, il nous sera difficile de se rencontrer, j'ai retenue avant l'heure prévue pour la tienne et retenue après.

Harry caressa la main de Severus.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille avec toi voir le directeur demain matin?

Il me semble qu'il lui avait demandé. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Le sommeil était le bienvenue.

Severus enveloppa les lèvres de Harry une autre fois puis se colla bien contre lui, il avait besoin de dormir, il allait s'endormir avec l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait.

Il se réveilla quelques fois dans la nuit pour s'assurer que Harry dormait toujours, il se souciait de son confort.

Harry se réveilla. Il faisait encore nuit dehors mais il venait de faire encore le même cauchemar. Il réussi à se lever sans réveiller Severus et alla se faire du thé, ça l'aidera à se rendormir.

Quand le thé fut prêt, il alla s'asseoir sur le sofa et pris un magazine sur la table en se demandant ce que pouvait bien lire Severus.

Il commençait à faire froid et Severus cherchait désespérément les couvertures, mais ne les trouva pas, ce qui le fit se réveiller. Il ne trouva pas Harry, il se demanda s'il avait rêvé un instant puis sortit complètement de sa transe somnolente pour vraiment réaliser que Harry n'était plus avec lui, plus dans ses bras.

- Harry? Chuchota-t-il, mais pas de réponse.

- Harry? Dit-il un peu plus fort.

Harry se leva lentement en entendant prononcer son nom par Severus. Quand il entra dans la chambre, c'est pour y trouver un Severus échevelé un peu perdu.

- Oui?

Harry parla tout bas. Peut-être pour ne pas réveiller les morts.

Severus eu un soucis en moins en le revoyant, oui, il était bel et bien là.

- J'ai cru que... Je me suis réveillé sans toi, j'ai eu la frousse, excuses-moi... Dit-il en se sentant très stupide.

Puis il fit un sourire à Harry pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

- Retourne près du feu si tu ne peux pas dormir, on gèle ici.

Harry sourit et retourna dans le lit.

- Tu devrais allumer un feu dans la cheminée de la chambre, ça réchaufferait et... je pourrais me coller à toi pour encore plus te réchauffer.

Et il l'embrassa doucement pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas prêt de partir. Il avait entendu dans le son de sa voix qu'il croyait peut-être que Harry allait partir loin de lui.

- J'n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, encore un cauchemar... J'me suis fait du thé, j'vais mieux maintenant.

Et il sourit encore pour lui dire que maintenant il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

- Tu as raison, j'attise un feu à l'instant! Dit-il en souriant d'un air moqueur.

Il alla donc faire, puis revint en courant les bras croisés en sautant sur le lit.

- J'ai dû oublier de chauffer, désolé.

Severus se colla à Harry, l'enlaça bien et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de celui-ci.

- Rendors-toi sinon tu sera exténué demain matin, quand nous iront voir Dumbledore.

Harry joua dans les cheveux de Severus. Il réfléchit trop qu'il en était incapable de dormir. Dans une semaine sera les vacances de Noël et il ne savait pas ou il irait ou s'il resterait ici mais une chose est sur, il espérait que Severus veulent les passer avec lui mais... est-ce que Severus allait dans sa famille? Il ne le voyait jamais durant les fêtes qu'il a passé au château alors c'est sur qu'il devait bien les passer à quelque part. Il n'a peut-être pas le goût de les passer avec Harry non plus... mais qu'est-ce que je dis la! Ils s'aiment! Bien sûr qu'ils veulent être ensemble! Le contraire serait stupide!

- Severus? murmura t'il doucement au cas ou il dormirait.

Severus ne dormait pas, il aimait trop sentir Harry contre lui et ne voulait pas arrêter, quand Harry l'interpella, ce fut comme une douce mélodie, il avait dit son nom et c'était la première fois que Severus l'avait bien écouté le dire.

- Oui, Harry? Demanda-t-il en remontant sa main jusqu'à l'épaule de son amour.

Oufff, il ne dormait pas mais comment aborder le sujet maintenant? Il avait le goût de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait absolument être avec lui pour Noël mais bon, il ne pouvait pas l'obliger malheureusement pour lui. Il voulait vraiment être avec, il espérait au plus profond de lui, de ne pas être séparé.

- Je... je pensais à Noël... On part en vacance dans moins d'une semaine et je... je voulais savoir ce que tu allais faire...

Mais sa dernière phrase se dit avec le coeur serré. Il redoutait un peu sa réponse. S'il ne pouvait pas être avec Severus, que fera t'il? Il ne voulait pas allez chez les Weasley's... Il verra bien de toute façon.

- Tout les noëls, je me retire au fin fond de l'Écosse, dans une vallée inconnue, j'ai besoin de cet instant pour me remettre en question...

Mais il vit l'expression de Harry.

- Mais je veux bien rester pour toi, je ne pourrai pas partir sans toi de toutes façons.

Puis il réfléchit un instant.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi, à moins que l'idée d'un tel voyage, d'une occasion de vacances amoureuses te déplaise. Nous trouverons le moyen d'éviter que tes tantes et oncles ne s'en mêle quand ils ne te verront pas.

Il le regarda, il s'attendait à ce que Harry ne veuille pas quitter le château, au cas où.

Harry regarda ailleurs. Il ne savait pas trop. C'était le temps on son Severus prenait justement le temps de réfléchir et ne voulait pas lui gâcher se moment.

- Pour mon oncle et ma tante, ils ne s'attendent pas à me voir car ils ne veulent jamais me voir pendant les fêtes... déjà qu'il faut qu'ils m'endurent durant l'été...

Il s'arrêta un moment avant de continuer.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher tes vacances... je resterai au château, c'est tout. 3 semaines de séparation n'a jamais tué personne non?

Mais Harry n'en était pas sur lui même. 3 semaines c'est épouvantable mais, il le fera pour son amour même s'il ne s'en croit pas capable. Une larme glissa doucement sur sa joue et la chassa discrètement en espérant que Severus n'est rien remarqué.

- Je vais rester avec toi puisque tu tiens tant à ne pas venir me 'déranger là-bas'! Dit-il en lui souriant pleinement.

Il reposa sa tête sur Harry.

- C'est ainsi, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Non, j'aimerais y aller, mais... tu y vas pour te changer les idées, pas pour avoir un stupide gosse sur le dos pendant 3 semaines! Si tu savais c'est quoi rester au château... je le déteste pendant les fêtes, c'est horrible d'être ici durant tout ce temps...

C'était vrai, il détestait vraiment rester ici durant le long congé. C'était encore le temps de se saouler seul et déprimer, il l'avait fait tellement de fois.

- Stupide gosse? Harry, je ne te considère pas comme un gosse, tu es mon amour, tu comptes pour moi, tu vaux plus que ma propre vie à mes yeux, je t'ai demandé de devenir une partie de moi, alors ne dis jamais ça. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, tu sais c'est triste en Écosse quand on est seul.

Il leva la tête pour le fixer, se rassurant que Harry avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Moui... partout c'est triste être seul, surtout quand l'amour de notre vie qui est loin de soi.

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime et je te suivrai partout ou tu iras, même si c'est pour te jeter en bas d'un pont. Sans toi, je suis perdu et maintenant je ne le sais que trop bien.

Harry se calla dans les bras de Severus et ferma les yeux, en espérant que le sommeil vienne le chercher car il savait que Severus allait l'emmener avec lui. Il ne s'inquiétait plus.

- Je préfère cela, au moins tu ne seras pas livré à toi-même, seul, il y a encore du danger qui règne, j'aime mieux t'avoir près de moi, jamais je ne te laisserai je te le jure.

Puis il serra Harry un peu avant de lui baiser le cou.

- Bonne... Bon restant de nuit! Ajouta-t-il en riant faiblement, puis il soupira de bien-être avant de retrouver à peine le sommeil.

Harry se réveilla encore en sursautant. Il avait entendu du bruit. Il se retourna pour voir que Severus était déjà levé car il n'était plus dans le lit alors il se leva pour aller mettre son nez dans le salon.

- Severus?

"Il est quel heure la?" Harry était toujours aussi fatigué, il devait être encore très tôt, le soleil perçait à peine à l'horizon.

"Il est six heures" Lui répondit-il en pensée, car il avait perçu celle-ci.

- Il est six heures.

- Tu sais il reste une semaine, si j'étais toi je préparerais un plan, Il rit un peu, et mes bagages! Ajouta t'il en lui lançant un regard des plus séducteurs tout en étant dans un humeur de jeu.

Harry, qui était toujours nu, rougit légèrement aux regards que Severus lui lançaient.

- Un plan?

Il était encore dans le confort de son sommeil et il réussissait à peine à se souvenir pourquoi il ne dormait plus!

- Hmmm... douche... réveillez moi...

Et il sourit en marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Severus ne pu résister à l'appel du son de la douche, il savait bien trop ce qu'il allait y trouver et de ce fait se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Harry était bien derrière le rideau, donc il laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le sol et doucement, entra et se colla à Harry sous l'eau brûlante.

- Hmmm... Sev...

Harry savait ce que Severus avait comme idée derrière la tête mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Harry devait d'abord parler à quelqu'un puis de toute façon, ils devaient se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

- ... On n'a pas le temps...

Et il sentit Severus lui donner des baisés partout dans son cou, comme il aimait ça!!

- ...Mais oui, on a encore 17 minutes... Il rit ...Et puis, tu es pris au piège!

Ses mains descendirent sur les hanches glissantes de Harry et sa bouche traçait un chemin de baisers depuis sa nuque jusqu'au bas du dos.

- Mais ...Tu as raison... Dit-il en se décollant de Harry ...On a pas le temps.

- Mouie... un peu... Sev!!! Continue encore! J'en ai b'soin...

Harry sourit et se recula pour se coller sur Severus.

- Maintenant... c'est toi qui est au piège... donne moi encore des bizous.

Harry parlait en bébé, il voulait que Severus soit au petit soin avec lui.

Severus passa ses mains sur la poitrine de Harry, puis descendit encore sa bouche en de longs baisers sensuels. Il était arrivé au niveau de la croupe de son maintenant promis, quand ses mains descendirent aussi...

- Ah, on a du temps tout à coup? Ironisa-t-il.

Puis il embrassa une fesse, puis l'autre, étant maintenant à genoux derrière Harry.

Harry écarta ses jambes pour laisser les mains de Severus se balader.

- Toujours le temps... 15 minutes c'est en masse le temps...

Harry glissa sa main droite vers son sexe qui commença à gonfler à son touché. Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que le sexe est ce qu'il y a de meilleur sur terre?

Severus recouvrit la main de Harry avec la sienne, et son autre main se laissait aller en avant, en arrière, puis encore en avant.

- Hmmm...

Lentement, il entra un doigt en Harry pendant que son autre bras entourait ce dernier.

- 13 minutes.

Un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier.

- Ouff... hmmmm...

Mais Harry voulait plus que de simple doigt.

- Prends moi.

Oh oui qu'il le voulait. Il voulait encore sentir Severus en lui, c'était trop bon.

- Tout de suite... Dit-il en se relevant lentement, puis il mit Harry face collée contre mur et saisit son membre avec sa main droite tandis que sa gauche parcourait la poitrine de son jeune amant.

- Oh oui, comme ça... Dit-il en remontant les mains de Harry sur le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient au-dessus de sa tête, puis, tout en lui tenant les mains, s'introduit avec délicatesse mais non sans un puissant gémissement.

Harry gémit, non, il cria de plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour dans la douche, c'est assez spécial.

Il commença des vas et vient assez rapidement pour mettre Severus dans la danse. Son souffle devint plus saccadé et son coeur battait de plus en plus rapidement. Il se pencha encore un peu pour avoir plus d'appuie au mur glissant et laissa Severus continuer.

Severus s'activait sur le membre de Harry avec tout son savoir (hehehe) tandis qu'il faisait l'amour avec son amour, lui, Harry, qui avait accepté de devenir son mari...

- Je t'aime tellement... Soupira-t-il.

Et il accéléra un peu son rythme, signe qu'il approchait de son extase, fallait pas lui en vouloir pour cela... (mdr)

- Ohhh Harry... Mmmm HARRY!

C'était plus fort que lui, il l'aimait trop et ne pouvait résister à sa beauté.

Harry poussa plusieurs plaintes tandis que Severus alla de plus en plus vite. Quand il vit son amour pousser son râle de soulagement Harry en fit pareil.

Ses jambes devint molle et il s'accota la tête première sur le mur de la douche, Severus collé dans son dos. C'était si bon être prêt de lui que Harry voulait que le temps s'arrête mais malheureusement, le devoir les appela.

- Je t'aime, murmura t'il d'une voix douce, une marque encore flagrante de son plaisir.

- Je t'aime aussi, oh oui Harry.

Il le serra très fort puis se décolla.

- Il est plus que temps, en se dépêchant, nous n'auront que 2 minutes de retard!

Mais il avait peine à laisser les lèvres de son amant, tout en l'embrassant, il se rhabillait.

- Aller, maintenant nous devons nous y rendre. Dit-il sur un dernier baiser.

- Je suis presque prêt.

Harry se pencha pour attacher ses souliers. Quand il se releva, il se regarda dans le miroir... il avait changé en tellement peu de temps que ça le surprenait. Il mit son alliance au doigt, arrangea sa robe du mieux qu'il put et sortit rejoindre Severus dans le salon.

- Je suis ok... allons y le plus tôt que tout soit fini.

Severus regarda Harry avec tout l'amour possible, puis passa un anneau identique à celui qu'il avait donné à Harry. Il cogna à la porte.

- Entrez! Fit la voix rauque de Dumbledore au travers la porte.

Il entra, suivit de Harry. Il s'assit devant le bureau de l'homme et attendait qu'il parle le premier, puis regarda Harry.

Harry n'osa pas s'asseoir au cas ou Dumbledore le ferait sortir pour parler à Severus et même encore! Voulait-il s'asseoir face au meurtrier, celui qui a presque voulu tuer son mari? Il avait toujours cette haine en lui mais n'en laissait rien paraître, Severus pourrait la discerner beaucoup trop rapidement. Alors resta debout, même après le geste de Dumbledore lui faisait pour prendre place.

- Je préfère rester debout, merci.

Sa voix était un peu dure mais il ne le regretta pas même si Severus lui lança un de ses regards.

AD - J'imagine que vous êtes ici pour parler de 'l'incident'? Mais pourquoi Harry est-il ici? A-t-il quelque chose à voir avec tout ça?

- Réglons le premier sujet voulez-vous! Lança Severus pour remettre un peu d'ordre.

"Innocent, il fait vraiment son innocent. J'aimerais lui mettre mon poing grrrr..." Harry crispa ses poings dans les poches de sa robe pour ne rien laisser paraître. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume mais la rage lui fit oublier sa douleur. Il respirait un peu fort et pour se calmer, il regarda Severus. Merlin qu'il l'aimait!

AD - Bien, je vous avais pourtant averti Severus pour hier soir. Si vous y allez, que vous n'en reviendrez pas.

- Mais j'en suis revenu et tout cela grâce à Harry et Lupin.

Et il remarqua L'ERREUR! Il l'avait appelé Harry devant Dumbledore!

- Ils méritent une récompense non? Dit-il pour changer le flot de pensées qui régnait.

AD - Et comment Harry est-il arrivé à vous? Expliquez-moi Severus, car je crains de ne rien comprendre.

Harry resta surprit. Pas parce que Severus avait dit son nom, bien sur que non! Il était déjà tellement habitué de l'entendre le dire mais plutôt que Dumbledore ne l'est pas remarqué.

Qu'allait dont lui dire Severus? Allait-il tout lui conter? Ce qui se passait entre eux? Bien, préparons-nous au pire... on ne sait jamais comment se fou peut réagir. Celui qui reste les bras croisés derrière son bureau et qui n'a rien fait pour sauver Severus mais plutôt Harry, qui n'a que 17 ans, l'a sauvé. Ou voyez vous que ça clique pas?

Harry prit une grande respiration et regarda Severus pour lui donner tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et son courage de tout dire au vieux.

- Il a lu dans mes pensées et a réagit en conséquence.

AD - Mais pour lire les pensées, Severus, vous savez tout comme moi que les deux concernés doivent se connaître et avoir une confiance accrue en eux et que... Ohhhhhhh... Vous êtes devenus amis?

Severus voulu rire un instant mais se retint.

- Si on veut...

"Mais..!!! Pourquoi il ne lui dit pas? Juste pour le faire taire cet... cet... imbécile de Dumbledore la!"

Harry à qui un sourire était presque apparu, disparu aussi tôt de ses pensées. Severus ne voulait-il pas le lui dire? Lui dire qu'ils étaient presque maintenant maris? Harry était un peu troublé, pourquoi suis-je la alors? J'aurais du rester couché.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés à une telle 'entente' ? Demanda Albus.

- Ce n'est pas une 'entente'... Poursuivit Severus en regardant Harry dans les yeux, puis il lui prit la main.

- C'est une alliance.

AD - Quoi, vous êtes du même côté? Décidément le vieux prenait du temps à réaliser!

- On est presque marié... si on ne parle que de la cérémonie... parce que pour moi, tu es déjà mon mari.

Harry regarda toujours Severus dans les yeux. Oh oui! Son amour, son coeur, son ange, sa raison de vivre. C'était lui, c'était Severus. Rien au monde ne pourra lui enlever.

AD - Je vois. Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Comment allez-vous conclure un tel évènement? Parce que, vous savez, je suis choqué, alors imaginez le mage qui devra vous 'unir' !

- Albus, ce n'est pas exactement comme tu le vois... Dit il de peine.

Les traits de Harry se durcissent. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que, franchement, on allait vous demandez votre avis? Vous croyez vraiment après ce que vous venez de faire, on allait vous demandez votre consentement? Je crois que vous rêvez!

Il n'avait pas été impoli malgré que, le ton qu'il avait prit était quelque peu inapproprié pour parler à son directeur mais, est-ce que Harry peu prendre le droit de lui parler comme ça? Mais bien sur.

AD - Probablement, Harry, parce que je serai sûrement le seul qui pourra vous aider à... voyons... vous savez de quoi je parle!

- Je le crains, malheureusement. Tu désapprouves, donc inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, aller, viens Harry... Dit-il en se levant, abandonnant tout juste pour être avec Harry et réfléchir.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte quand la main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Et pourquoi vous aurez votre mot à dire professeur? Qu'avez vous à dire contre l'amour? Vous êtes peut-être au dessus de tout et vous pouvez en empêcher?

Harry devenait arrogant. Il détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire surtout si c'était contre lui et Severus et dans se cas ci, Dumbledore venait de se mettre à dos et Harry ne laissera pas cela comme ça, peu importe ce qu'il lui faudrait dire.

AD - Harry, mais calmes-toi, même si je ne suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas d'accord, je ne peux aller contre la volonté de la force que vous avez créée ensemble, je n'ai pas le droit, c'est ainsi, alors si vous êtes venu me demander si j'accepterais de... Et bien je... Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser alors.. soit!

Puis il lança un regard réprimandant à Severus.

- NON! Ne le regarder pas comme ça!

Harry rageait. Une boule en verre se trouvant sur le bureau du directeur explosa.

- Si vous savez se que vous êtes réellement vous saurez que seul un suicide pourrait peut-être vous pardonner. Vous avez voulu laisser mourir Severus entre les mains de Malfoy. Vous avez essayé de mettre Lupin de votre bord, contre moi, vous avez réussi à faire ce que vous voulez de mes propres amis et maintenant vous voulez que Severus comprenne ce qu'il fait? Et que ceci est mal? Encore une autre chose contre moi? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment à part ça? J'irais peut-être pour vous l'offrir à Noël, qui sait.

Et Harry fixa toujours Dumbledore dans les yeux.

- Harry arrête... Lança Severus en lui tenant le bras.

AD - Ceci était une nécessité Harry, même Severus le sait.

- C'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas risquer tout le château juste pour ma vie, celle d'un espion sans valeur. Dit-il en regardant Albus, comme pour le relancer.

AD - Et je n'ai pas eu tort de contacter ce mangemort, il croyait que je ne savais pas qu'il était l'un d'eux...

- J'accepte... Dit-il tout bas en finissant sa phrase.

- Parfait!

Fut le seul mot que Harry prononça. Il ouvrit la porte à la volé et descendit les marches aussi vite qu'il put.

Oui, il comprenait d'un certain sens mais pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé quelqu'un d'autre pour aider Severus? C'était si incomprenable ce qu'il demandait? Sauver la vie de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas rien! Lui, il l'a bien fait seul! Il y avait pourtant bien 4 mangemorts dont Lucius Malfoy et il était toujours debout et il n'a pas eu une seule égratignure, mais ça le vieux débile s'en foutait comme de sa première couche!

AD - Severus, il est perturbé, ne le laissez pas seul cette nuit... Puis il pensa un moment... - Je n'ai rien dit... Ajouta-t-il en souriant un peu de force.

- Harry! Cria Severus, arrivant enfin derrière lui. - Attends-moi, tu réalises la situation? Oui ou non? Nous allons pouvoir Harry! Tu seras miens, je serai tiens... Il le colla au mur du froid couloir. - Arrêtes un peu, laisse tomber cette histoire. Juste pour aujourd'hui.

Harry ferma les yeux et se lova sur Severus.

- C'est difficile...

Et pendant qu'ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre, Lupin se montra le bout du nez au détour du couloir.

- Ah Severus... Heu, je reviendrai plus tard. Dit-il en re-disparaissant d'où il était venu.

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air de Rémus mais se fut un rire qui ne cessa pas.

Alors Remus revint pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

RL- On rit de moi?

- Non, il heuuuu... Mais Severus ne savait pas trop quoi inventer. - Pourquoi 'Ah Severus'? Tu me cherchais?

RL - Pas particulièrement, mais puisque tu es là.

Harry réussi à prendre un peu de calme mais le sourire lui resta plaqué au visage.

- Désolé professeur Lupin... c'était juste la façon que ça c'est produit et puis la fatigue aussi, je suis désolé.

Il était toujours collé à Severus et ceci gêna quelque peu Lupin.

RL- Je vois, alors heuuu, je vous laisse faire... ce que vous aviez à faire... Puis il disparut définitivement.

- Harry, veux-tu le faire ce soir? Tu veux bien? Je veux dire... Non pas ça! Regarde-moi, veux-tu devenir mon mari ce soir?

Harry avait l'air sûrement d'un imbécile à l'heure qui est. Il regardait Severus la bouche ouverte ne savant pas trop quoi répondre.

- Euh... ce soir? Mais... ce n'est pas dit sur un coup de tête? Rien n'est préparé et... euhh... c'est ça... Je le veux c'est sur! Il n'y a aucun doute sur ça mais... je croyais qu'on allait faire quelque chose et puis... on est en pleine dans une semaine de cours, je ne te veux pas mon mari pour te perdre parce qu'il faut qu'il aille enseigner. Je veux notre Lune de miel...

Harry sourit, à croire que seule la lune de miel l'attirait.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, il y a plein de professeurs ici qui sont capable d'enseigner à ma place, enfin presque aussi bien que moi... Il sourit ...Marions-nous ce soir et partons pour l'Écosse cette nuit, ou demain matin, ce n'est pas un coup de tête Harry, j'en suis à ce point amoureux de toi, je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, s'il te plaît dit oui mon amour, mon ange, mon... Et il lui défila tous les noms d'amour possible avec de petits yeux tristes.

Harry sourit, dire qu'il y a quelque temps, il lui aurait rie au nez de le voir comme ça, maintenant cela lui faisait une chaleur extrêmement

au bas du ventre.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, je suis comme une sangsue, je ne dégage pas vite.

Et il l'embrassa doucement.

Oui, d'accord, marions-nous et partons cette nuit. Je t'aime autant sinon plus que toi alors partons vite pour ne plus avoir personne pour nous déranger.

À plus!


	8. Chapter 8

Ceux et celles qui veulent faire partie de Slash Boulevard, allez voir dans mon profil

Chapitre 8

Il était 5pm et Severus se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore, il avait arrangé la modeste cérémonie de mariage dans l'après-midi. Harry devait sûrement être déjà là-bas à l'attendre et il voulait que ce soit, encore une fois, parfait. Quand il arriva face à la porte du vieux sorcier, il prit une grande et profonde inspiration et cogna deux coups. Quand il eut attendu quelques secondes, il entra vêtu de sa longue cape noir qui recouvrait une longue robe noir, différentes de ses autres, plus belle et il avait les deux anneaux dans la main droite, Harry lui avait remis le sien pour cette occasion.

Harry se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit et resta estomaqué devant la beauté de son mari, pas encore mais mari dans quelques minutes. Pour lui, son Severus était toujours beau mais en ce moment, il était plus que Magnifique!!!

Ses yeux étincelaient d'émerveillement, ils allaient enfin être ensemble pour toujours. Ils allaient être ensemble pour l'éternité.

Harry fit son plus beau sourire à Severus et se plaça sur le côté pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Harry avait choisi Rémus comme Témoin et Severus n'avait rien redit sur ça et Harry espérait qu'il comprenait quand même. Rémus était le seul à être encore vivant aujourd'hui, le seul à faire parti de sa famille. Il n'avait pas inviter Ron ni Hermione, il ne les avait même pas avertis qu'il se mariait et qu'il partait après, non, il ne leur pardonnerait pas encore, ni même à Dumbledore mais fit un gros effort pour celui-ci.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le témoin de Severus (et oui!) entra, c'était nul autre que Fudge, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix et il semblait agacé, mais quand il vit Harry, tout devint clair et il lui sourit amoureusement.

AD - Bien, tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer! Annonça Albus officiellement.

Severus regarda Harry, il était nerveux et il avait très hâte de devenir l'époux de celui-ci, il en oublia même le faite que Fudge avait bien prit la nouvelle.

Si Severus était nerveux, Harry l'était 100 fois plus. Pourquoi? Bah...parce que c'est Harry. Dumbledore commença un discourt interminable. Harry avait juste le goût de dire 'Oui, je le veux' pis partir dans les bras de son amour, loin de tout ça. Mais comme il était gentil garçon, il se tut et attendit patiemment.

Il tenait la main de Severus et la serra un peu plus fort, il se retourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il était heureux et ne pouvait demander mieux.

AD - Alors voilà... Harry Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Severus Snape, de le chérir et de lui vouer toute votre vie, d'en prendre soin, de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? (Y font ça de même les sorciers!)

Severus regarda Harry, s'il disait oui, il allait recevoir l'anneau autour de son doigt, s'il disait non, il serait l'homme le plus triste du monde.

Harry se retourna vers Severus : "Comment dire non?"

- Oui, je le veux.

La voix d'Harry était trop pleine d'émotion qu'il avait eu du mal à parler. Et un noeud si fit quand Severus passa l'anneau à son doigt.

AD - Severus Snape, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Harry Potter, de le chérir et de lui vouer toute votre vie, d'en prendre soin, de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Severus ne lâcha pas Harry des yeux, il avait envie de pleurer tellement c'était fort.

- Oui, je le veux.

Puis Harry lui passa l'anneau à son tour.

Tout le monde devint un peu tendu quand Albus dit:

- Vous pouvez maintenant confirmer cette union par un baiser, le premier de votre vie ensemble.

Et il attendit.

Harry qui ne connaissait pas la gêne en ce moment leva ses mains vers le visage de Severus et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

On aurait pu entendre des mouches volées si on n'était pas en hiver, tout le monde retenait leur souffle.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Harry avec des papillons plein l'estomac et avait envie de partir à l'instant même. C'était le moment le plus beau de sa vie, rien ne pourrait gâcher un si beau moment.

Severus laissa tomber tout sens et entoura le haut du corps de Harry avec ses grands bras protecteurs, puis l'embrassa avec toute la joie du moment, toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à ce moment étaient encore plus puissante que leur premier baiser, car à ce moment, c'était pour la vie.

- Je t'aime... Dit-il en se reculant le visage. - Tu es près?

Harry continua de le fixer en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi... et mes bagages sont fini depuis longtemps et ils sont même dans ta chambre. On signe ses foutus papiers et on se sauve loin d'ici.

Mais Harry ne quittait pas les bras de Severus. Il aimait cette sensation de sécurité.

Severus tourna la tête vers Dumbledore.

- Signons maintenant.

Et il s'avança près du bureau et prit une plume. Quand il eut terminé, il tendit la plume à Harry qui fit de même.

- Merci Albus...

Puis il se tourna vers les deux témoins.

- Remus... monsieur le ministre...

Il leur fit un signe de tête et leur sourit brièvement.

- Allons-y Harry. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une main.

Juste avant de quitter le bureau il se retourna vers Rémus.

- Merci.

Fut le seul et unique mot qui sorti de sa bouche mais Rémus compris et lui fit un signe de tête en souriant.

Ils descendirent les marches puis commencèrent à se rendre vers les appartements de Severus.

- Comment on fait pour se rendre? dit Harry soudainement curieux de savoir comment aller en Écosse.

Harry tenait toujours la main de Severus, même si c'était risqué à cette heure ci de la journée.

- Par voie moldue, c'est-à-dire par train. Ce voyage doit être un beau voyage, pas une escapade de première occasion, plus maintenant.

Puis il aperçut un des copains de Harry, qui semblait hors de lui en les voyant main dans la main, souriant.

- N'est-ce pas Mr. Weasley là-bas qui nous dévisage impoliment?

Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait toujours la main de Harry.

- Oh non, pas Ron...

Harry ne voulait pas le voir, il savait déjà qu'ils allaient s'engueuler car Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler, de parler de rien en fait.

- Oh et ... hum, on se tient par la main... en plein milieu d'un corridor, c'est peut-être ça son dévisagement.

Et Harry se permit de rire.

- Tant pis, ils n'auront qu'à se demander ce qui se passe, car moi, je ne lâche pas celui que j'aime le plus au monde.

Il s'abstint tout de même de l'embrasser, chose normale vu la situation.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait? Cria Ron en arrivant à côté d'eux - Mais Harry voyons! Dit-il en lui lançant un regard de 'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?'.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il faut vraiment qu'il endure ça, la, maintenant avant de partir pour sa lune de miel, ses vacances, son voyage?

- Écoute Ron, je t'expliquerai ça en revenant des vacances... Si ça me tente!

Et il continua son chemin laissant son ami, la bouche ouverte dans le corridor, derrière lui.

- Hermione! HERMIONE!

- Pas si fort Ron!

- Snape... la main... et Harry... sourire... je comprend pas!

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Snape a posé la main sur Harry et a sourit ensuite?

- NONNNNN!!!! Il le tenait par la main, et LES DEUX souriaient!

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal.

Elle se refourra son nez dans son livre.

- QUOI???? Ses yeux lui sortirent presque de la tête! - T'es malades ou quoi? Harry avait sa main dans celle de SE-VE-RUS! Et il SOU-RI-AIT! Tu m'écoutes oui? (ouais ouais, aye... depuis quand Ron dit Severus ? lollll)

Il prit le livre de Hermione et le ferma.

- HERMIONE? HERMIONE? Ya quelqu'un là-dedans? Cria-t-il en cognant sur la tête de celle-ci.

- Ron JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE MAIS J'VAIS LE DEVENIR SI TU N'ARRÊTES PAS DE ME CRIER DANS LES OREILLES!!!!

Elle s'était levée tout en lui gueulant dessus.

- Harry nous avait dit qu'il était amoureux, alors, cela ne me surprend pas... Une seule chose par contre, le fait de se montrer en public...

Elle réfléchit.

Ron aurait revêtu un costume de banane (hehehe) qu'il aurait eut moins l'air con qu'à ce moment, les yeux plus grand que des citrouilles et la bouche presque à terre.

- MAIS VOYONS C'EST IMPOSSIIIIIIBLE! Cria-t-il en se tirant les cheveux comme un fou. - HARRY N'EST PAS GAI!!!!!!!

Et tout le monde autour les regarda.

- Ça te déçoit? Demanda un Serpentard.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Ron calme toi, tu es complètement ridicule! Harry est gai et ça tu n'y peux rien. Et qu'il soit avec Snape non plus. Laisse le dont vivre et trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre que moi pour passer tes commentaires de la sorte la prochaine fois!

Et elle se retourna vers le Serpentard.

- Une soirée, ça te dirait?

Le Serpentard parti en riant.

- Mais Hermione... veux-tu comprendre que cela est impossible? Non ça ne se peut pas!

Puis il se mit à courir en direction de on ne sait où.

Hermione haussa les épaules et reprit son livre en marchant vers je ne sais ou.

Dans les appartements de Severus ...

Harry regarda pour la 10ième fois s'il avait tout emporté ce qu'il voulait.

- Ohhh!! Sev, je passe aux cuisines! Il nous faut de quoi à manger pour le voyage en train!

- Mais non, pas la peine, j'ai prévu de quoi nous offrir un petit festin, tu n'as pas à emporter quoi que ce soit... Puis il le saisit au passage en tournant doucement avec lui au centre du salon.

- Tout ce que tu veux, je te l'offrirai... Et il l'embrassa.

Il le tint serré contre lui quelques minutes avant de s'en séparer.

- Allons-y, le train part dans 22 minutes.

- Je n'ai besoin que de toi, le reste n'est que matériel.

Et il s'approcha, l'embrassa puis prit son sac de voyage.

- Je suis prêt à te suivre partout où tu iras.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus avait son épaule gauche collée à la droite de son amour, allant au gré des perturbations du train sur la voie ferrée.

- Nous en avons encore pour environ quarante minutes. Je reviens, je nous commande à manger.

Puis il sortit de la cabine double pour se rendre dans le compartiment des cuisines.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était vraiment mauvais on ne voyait rien à l'extérieur sauf du blanc, il neigeait énormément. Il accota sa tête sur le rebord du chassi et ferma les yeux en attendant Severus, il avait hâte de dormir! Il se sentait tellement fatigué! Faut dire qu'on est rendu 23 heures aussi.

Severus entra dans la cabine et vit Harry en repos sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Voilà! Dit-il en poussant un chariot remplis de toute sorte de chose à manger. - Notre premier repas en tant que... Harry? Est-ce que tu dors?

Harry n'avait pas regardé, Severus se dit qu'il dormait probablement et se retourna pour saisir une couverture sur le banc d'en face.

Harry ouvra les yeux péniblement.

- Nah, je suis la!

Et il lui fit un sourire mais avec les yeux un peu bouffis.

- Je m'étais presque endormi, je suis désolé. Ça l'air bon tout ça!! Mais euh... c'est quoi ça? dit-il en pointant un drôle de truc dans un assiette.

Harry vit Severus sourire, c'était certainement quelque chose que seul les bourgeois s'offraient, donc que Harry n'avait jamais goûté ni vue.

- Des oeufs de dragon, je doute que tu aimes, mais on ne sait jamais.

Puis il tendit une assiette à Harry pour qu'il puisse la remplir de ce qu'il voulait.

- Je meurs de faim! Oh et... Je t'aime. Dit-il en l'embrassant avant de se servir une assiette aussi. - Tu pourras bientôt dormir mon ange, encore une demi-heure.

Puis il prit une pointe de ce qu'avait l'air un pâté au foie gras.

- Des oeufs de dragon?

Harry secoua la tête. Beurk! Qui peut bien manger ça? Mais bon, si on y goûtait... juste pour voir... Il prit une fourchette et en prit un petit morceau mais le regarda avec dégoût.

- Dit... tu es sur que j'me tuerai pas en mangeant ça?

Et Harry ria un peu puis l'avala. Le goût n'était pas si mauvais en fin d'compte... Peut-être aurait-il du naître enfant de riche? Et il ria de sa blague pas drôle.

- Si tu meurs de ça, on a un problème! Puis il s'en servit pour lui. - J'adore les oeufs de dragons!

Severus souriait en voyant la figure de Harry, il aimait beaucoup le voie en état d'incompréhension, il était si mignon.

- Heuuuu... Et il lui montra une bouteille de cette boisson, celle qu'ils avaient bue la première fois que Harry était resté dans ses appartements.

- Ou tu préfères autre chose?

- Un mini verre s'il te plait. Et puis, je me pose une question... Comment ça il y a des oeufs de dragon à manger dans un train moldu? Et puis j'aime bien ça! J'aime le goût!

Harry en prenna un peu dans son assiette avec des légumes de toute sorte puis se rassit bien confortablement sur son banc. Premier repas avec son mari, bien qu'il aurait aimé un petit repas d'amoureux à eu seul aux chandelles mais ça, il le feront demain. Rien ne presse, ils ont en masse le temps à eux deux pour faire tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec Severus.

Severus servit donc un verre à son amour.

- Bonne question! Et bien voilà, Il s'avère que je connais le cuisinier, qui est un sorcier lui aussi, il a décidé de quitter le monde sorcier car il ne le trouvait pas stable si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il lui sourit encore.

- Nous arrivons dans 10 minutes, manges pour avoir la force de traîner tes bagages, et pour te traîner jusqu'au lit!

Harry se retourna vers Severus. Jusqu'au lit hein? Hehehe. Il ne finit pas son assiette, il mangeait peu de toute façon, voilà pourquoi il était toujours aussi maigre. Il s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre et essaye de voir quelque chose au dehors mais ce fut peine perdue, tout était noir ou blanc.

On sentit alors le train ralentir, il approchait d'une gare.

- Nous y sommes, prends ta valise, nous allons nous procurer deux chevaux, car ni voitures ni calèche ne peut sillonner ces montagnes. Il pointa les hautes montagnes de son doigt. - Ça parait très loin, mais en fait nous ne chevaucherons que 7 minutes, grâce à mon raccourci...

Arrivés dehors, il alla tout de suite voir un cocher non loin qui était là pour les touristes.

- Ah monsieur! Vous louerez le même cheval?

- Non, j'ai besoin de deux bêtes cette année. Dit-il en pointant Harry derrière lui.

- Oh, bien, dans ce cas je vous prête aussi mon bon Justin! Il est tout jeune et fringant, comme votre ami là!

Severus rit un instant et dit à Harry de monter le cheval.

- Merci Angiar, je vous revois plus tard.

Il chevauchèrent un bon 7 minutes et arrivèrent à une maison tout à fait accueillant, faite de bois rond irrégulier, mais très classe, deux étages et deux balcons, des grandes fenêtres et une porte toute travaillée à la main.

- Nous y sommes mon amour! Lança-t-il en lui montrant son plus grand sourire de tout les temps.

Harry, la bouche ouverte resta quelques minutes devant la 'maison'. C'était la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vue!

- Elle... elle est à toi ou elle est loué?

Une chance qu'il ne faisait pas froid dans le coin perdu d'Écosse ou ils étaient. Ils pouvaient très bien se permettre qu'un bon chandail de laine alors Harry se permis de rester dehors à regarder le paysage tout en revenant sur la maison.

- Elle m'appartient. Tu veux rentrer prendre un thé chaud avant de dormir?

Il regardait Harry comme la plus belle chose existant sur cette terre, il n'en revenait pas encore de ce qu'ils venaient de faire la veille, son coeur battait si fort.

- Je te fais visiter?

- Oh oui! Je veux tout voir! Elle est MAGNIFIQUE!!! Comme toi en fait.

Et Harry se retourna vers Severus sourire aux lèvres. Il se mit sur le bout des pieds et déposa un baisé sur la bouche.

- Je t'aime et je suis heureux d'être ici en ce moment et pas seulement pour la vue. Le taquina t'il.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer avant lui.

- Ici est notre aire de repos, le salon. Tu vois le gros foyer là? C'est tout à nous!

Il y avait deux énormes sofas recouverts d'une jetée noire en laine brossée, ça avait l'air très doux. Une table au centre, et des chandeliers sur pied tout autour.

- Ça te plaît? Demanda-t-il, un peu nerveux.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux!! Comment cela peut-il ne pas plaire à quelqu'un?

- C'est bizarre, j'ai une impression de déjà vu, tu sais quand tu entre à quelque part que tu crois connaître même quand c'est la première fois que tu y mets le pied? Et puis c'est extraordinaire! J'ai l'impression que ça toujours été chez moi.

Harry n'aurait pas été plus heureux qu'un poisson dans l'eau! Il ôta ses souliers et les mis sur le tapis d'entrer. Il entra dans le salon pour tout voir. À la vue des peintures de Gaufry sur les murs, Harry sourit. "C'est trop parfait pour être vrai, trop parfait pour dire que maintenant, ici c'est chez moi, non, chez nous." pensa t'il en regardant les moindres détails du salon.

Severus était heureux de voir son Harry si content."Il est parfait à lui tout seul." Pensa-t-il en arrivant derrière Harry pour l'entourer par surprise de ses bras.

- Attend de voir la cuisine, et la salle de bain dans ce cas, tu vas aimer j'en suis certain.

Il lui donna un petit baiser dans le cou et lui prit la main pour l'amener vers un corridor qui débouchait à la salle de bain.

Encore une fois, que de la classe. Un grand bain qui pouvait contenir au moins six personnes, fait de marbre du plus noir qui soit, entrecoupé de fausses craquelures or. Une douche en verre, un siège de toilette presque trop beau pour s'assoire dessus.

- Ici, on fait le vide, on pense ou on éteint notre conscience, c'est comme tu veux.

Harry regarda le bain, oh que oui, il prendra plus d'un bain la dedans avec son amoureux.

- Et si on prenait un bain après la visite? Le bain me dit qu'il en est d'accord. dit-il souriant, tournant la tête pour mieux voir Severus. - Ça te dit un bain avant d'allez t'asseoir devant un bon feu, nu, avec moi?

Et Harry se colla encore plus sur Severus.

- Je croyais que tu avais sommeil... Dit-il en souriant moqueusement.

Il le serra et le conduisit vers la cuisine, puis il lui montra tous les placards qui ornaient leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre.

- Voilà, c'est NOTRE chambre. Dit-il en passant une main sur le visage de son aimé. -Tu t'installes à ton aise. Prend ce que tu veux, moi je vais au bain et si ton idée tient toujours, alors tu me rejoindras. Dit-il en le laissant, commençant déjà à se dévêtir en chemin.

Harry resta émerveillé devant la chambre à couché, LEUR chambre comme Severus l'avait si bien nommé. Il déposa son bagage sur le côté puis ôta son manteau. Il se retourna et descendit vers la salle de bain "Pourvu que je ne me perds pas en chemin." se dit-il.

Il arriva tout prêt, c'était sur, ça sentait un parfum doux et il entendait l'eau couler doucement dans la baignoire. Quand il passa sa tête pour regarder en dedans de la pièce, il aperçu Severus entré doucement dans l'eau, alors il fit son apparition assez vite et ôta ses vêtements comme si le feu y était prit.

- Harry! Harry! Rien ne presse, relaxe un peu!

Il voulait que Harry se détende, il ne le voulait en aucun cas tendu, cela étaient leurs vacances, ils avaient tout leur temps.

- Juste à la bonne température non? Dit-il en voyant Harry entrer dans l'eau chaude et réconfortante. - Tu veux que je te détende? Demanda-t-il en massant l'une des épaules de Harry.

- Hmmm... Si je me dépêchais, c'est pour être avec toi le plus vite possible dans l'eau et puis, les planchés sont froid, finit-il en riant.

Harry ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de Severus sur ses épaules. Que c'est bon!!

- Je vais m'endormir... c'est si bon!!! T'as des mains magique, tu sais ça?

- Hmmm, je suis un sorcier... Ajouta-t-il pour blaguer.

Il lui massa le cou et les épaules avec envie, il aimait toucher Harry, il se sentait si bien.

- Oublions le feu, tu vas t'endormir bien avant. Lança-t-il en sortant de la baignoire luxueuse.- Aller, viens, nous profiterons de cet endroit demain, pour l'instant, nous devons nous reposer.

Arrivé à la chambre, Severus ne prit même pas la peine de revêtir quelque chose et se mit sous les couvertures aussitôt Harry couché.

- Bonne nuit Harry. Dit-il en lui donnant un long baiser sur sa bouche si douce, puis se coucha tout contre Harry.

Harry entoura Severus d'un bras, et ferma les yeux.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire 'Bonne nuit' qu'il s'endormit pour ça nuit.

Le soleil éblouissait les yeux de Severus, il n'avait pas fermé les rideaux la veille et s'en mordait presque les doigts d'être réveillé si de bonne heure. Il se mit à penser à toutes sortes de choses en essayant de garder les yeux bien fermés. La chaleur de son mari le réconfortait et il aimait le rythme de sa respiration, il se rendormit presque quand il pensa faire une surprise à Harry, alors il se leva doucement pour enfiler une légère tenue et mis des bas à ses pieds, c'est vrai que les planchers étaient froids!

Il était bientôt 10h30 minutes quand Harry émergea du sommeil. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis... depuis quand au juste?

Il se tourna puis s'étira comme un félin. Il ne se souciait pas de l'absence de son mari car avec l'heure qui était, il ne se doutait pas qu'il se soit levé avant.

Il se leva et couru jusqu'à son sac y prendre un bas de pyjama bleu foncé pis une paire de bas. Il faisait bon dans la maison, il devait y avoir plusieurs feux d'allumés.

Il descendit doucement les marches des escaliers puis sentit une bonne odeur...

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est...

Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette odeur.

Severus avait tracé un chemin jusqu'au salon a à l'aide de pétales de marguerites, oui, il voyait Harry comme une marguerite, contraire à lui. Toute blanche, fragile et facilement brisable. Quand il vit Harry dans le salon, il sourit.

- Bon réveil... Tu as faim?

Et il lui pointa tout le plateau qu'il avait préparé pour lui, il y en avait beaucoup trop pour seulement deux personnes, mais Severus avait vu grand ce matin-là, il voulait que Harry soit vraiment content.

- Severus! Je ne mange même pas le 1/4 de toute cette nourriture! Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire?

Harry s'approcha et lui donna un bizou.

- Bon matin mon amour.

Il s'asseoit contre Severus puis mangea une saucisse.

- J'ai faim pour deux alors peut-être qu'il va t'en rester un peu...

Il aimait le taquiner.

- Ne t'en fait donc pas, il y a des réserves à la cuisine. Dit-il en embrassant Harry dans le cou avant de se lever.

- Manges, tu veux aller te balader dans les bois ensuite? As-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui mon amour?

Il boutonna le haute de sa robe et regarda Harry.

Harry passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Si il a une idée? Plusieurs je dirais.

- Hmmm, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ici, alors on y va pour la ballade dans les bois!

Et il se retourna vers la bouffe et se mit à dévorer. Il ne savait pas si c'était qu'il allait commencer à avoir une vie stable avec Severus et l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement mais Harry commença à avoir faim et à manger. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire surtout!

Severus se retourna pour se rendre à la cuisine pour chercher de quoi boire.

- D'accord, nous irons donc nous promen... Ughh!

Et il tomba presque au sol, sentant son bras lui faire extrêmement mal. Il se faufila dans la cuisine en espérant que Harry ne l'avait pas vu.

"C'est pas possible!" Pensa-t-il en voyant que la douleur s'en allait enfin.

- Severus?

Harry avait attendu son amour lâcher un cri et se précipita dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus? dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

- Rien, rien, ne t'en fait pas, sûrement juste une crampe.

Oui, sûrement pensait-il, il ne pouvait s'agir des mangemorts, non, impossible, c'était juste une vilaine crampe.

- Fini de manger mon bel amour, nous irons dans les bois ensemble après.

Puis il prit un verre et le remplit d'eau froide, qu'il bu en un seul coup.

- J'ai l'air stupide merci.

Et il retourna dans le salon. Pourquoi lui cachait-il quelque chose? Il était malade peut-être? Mais bordel de merde! Harry s'inquiète mille fois plus de ne pas savoir que s'il s'aurait! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Severus ne lui dise rien.

Il s'asseoya puis recommença à manger mais l'appétit n'y était plus.

Severus se mit à songer: Et si il s'agissait bien d'eux? Il alla au salon et raconta tout ses soucis à Harry, il ne voulait pas le laisser dans l'ignorance, même s'il connaissait presque toute l'histoire. Que Dumbledore avait accepté que Severus meurt si jamais le château était en danger, que Lucius fut un jour son amant et que sa 'marque' semblait lui faire mal à nouveau.

Harry réfléchit...

- Ce n'est pas seulement Voldemort qui peut te rejoindre par la... marque?

Il s'était toujours posé cette question, bien qu'il s'en foutait d'un sens. S'il n'aurait jamais eu le choix de la poser, il ne l'aurait jamais fait mais bon, c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe dans le monde ou l'on ai en ce moment.

Harry se colla sur Severus.

- Montre... elle devient très foncé quand Voldemort vous appelaient non?

- J'en ai bien peur. Dit-il, une larme voulant sortir de son oeil. - Je n'irai pas, de toute façon, il n'y a plus de Voldemort pour m'y obliger, que des mangemorts en herbe qui tentent de rebâtir cet infâme empire qu'a jadis possédé ce monstre.

Il se colla à lui.

- Mais nous avons mieux à faire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il ne voulait pas gâcher le moindre instant passé avec Harry.

- Mais... si c'était vraiment Voldemort? Qui dit que je l'ai vraiment tué?

Harry se morfondit. Voldemort lui revient en tête, surtout cette dernière scène.

Il ferma les yeux puis secoua la tête, non, il devait être bien mort, non il EST bien mort!!! "N'y penses plus Harry, n'y pense plus..."

- Et bien ici il ne nous trouvera jamais! Sois tranquille, rien ne t'arriveras en ma présence, autant mourir que de te voir souffrir!

Il se leva à nouveau.

- Nous y allons, prendre cette promenade?

- Oui, on va se promener mais avant je dois allez m'habiller.

Harry se leva et embrassa Severus avant de monter à l'étage. Il arriva devant sa valise et se prit un pantalon et un chemise bleue. Il fouilla pour se trouver un chandail de laine mais il l'avait oublié. Il descendit alors les marches en se maudissant tout haut, lui même pour cette oublie.

- Tu vas sortir ainsi habillé? Demanda Severus. - Peut-être devrions-nous rester ici, sinon tu vas mourir de froid même si ce n'est pas glacial dehors.

Severus le regardait puis agrandit les yeux...

- Ou bien... Je te garde sous ma cape et nous irons marcher comme ça... Il sourit encore plus... - Nous pourrions aussi faire quelque chose à l'intérieur, comme faire fonctionner cette 'Télévision' et voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant? Ou un amusement, un jeu que tu aimes?

Il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir et continua de suggérer des choses à faire.

Harry sourit et se colla contre Severus. Il sentait tellement bon. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lova sa tête sur son torse.

- Arrête! Tu m'étourdis! On va faire une ballade... au pire je metterai mon manteau... à moins que j'aille fouiller dans tes armoires, suggérait-il avec un gros sourire.

Et il partit à courir jusqu'au deuxième comme un enfant.

Snape eut un grand sourire, Harry avait l'air d'un jeune garçon émerveillé devant une glace, il était joyeux et Severus en était fier.

- Alors, tu viens? Cria-t-il pour appeler Harry.

Ce soir, ils allaient manger ensemble, face à face, Severus ne pensait qu'à ça, il avait pensé l'ambiance et ferait jouer la harpe qui décorait le salon en silence depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

- Je te vois dehors, je sors.

Harry se dépêcha. Il ouvrit tous les armoires et tomba sur un beau tricot noir qu'il enfila rapidement et redescendit tout aussi vite qu'il était monté. Il courra jusque dans l'entrer et il mit ses souliers quand il remarqua une paire de botte du coin de l'oeil.

Quand il se releva, il resta figé. Devant lui se tenait un mangemort, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Severus ???

Il n'osa pas quitter des yeux cet homme devant lui qui tout d'un coup, ôta doucement sa cagoule pour laisser voir, un homme au trait presque semblable à Severus. La ressemblance était exagérée.

- Severus? Mais qui es-tu? Justement, où est Severus?

L'homme le regardait bizarrement.

- Dis-le moi!

Harry regarda l'homme. Qui peut bien t'il être?

- Je... je suis Harry. Je vais chercher Severus.

Et il marcha de côté et ouvrit la porte, son amour était juste un peu plus loin et l'interpella.

- Quoi? Tu ne veux plus aller te balader?

Il entra à la demande de Harry, quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il aperçut son portrait vivant, oui, c'était bien lui!

- Slyllus ?

Slyllus? Mais qui sait?

Harry se tassa dans le coin et attendit voir ce que les deux hommes allaient faire. Severus ne montrait aucune réaction, se qui fit un peu peur à Harry. L'autre homme souriait, dur de savoir s'il était content ou pas.

Severus regarda Slyllus un instant, comme figé, il ne savait pas comment réagir, quand finalement il opta pour une bienvenue en bonne et due forme.

- Cher frère... Il le prit dans ses bras ... Comment m'as-tu trouvé? Et que fais-tu ici?

Il ne savait pas comment était son frère, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils s'étaient querellé violement.

Slyllus le serra tout aussi fort dans ses bras.

- Je suis venu demander ton hospitalité pour quelques jours. Et je tes retrouvé comme au bon vieux temps, quand maman nous cherchaient. L'alliance familiale est toujours en nous.

Harry ne comprenait pas un mot de se qu'il disait mais au moins, se n'était pas méchant croyait-il. Comme ça, Severus avait un frère, il aurait du le lui demander avant.

- Et puis, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je n'aurais pas du remettre tout ceci sur le tapis. La mort de maman, se n'était pas ta faute, ni de la mienne mais j'ai été trop stupide et mon orgueil trop gros pour pouvoir mettre ça sur une simple maladie. Alors, accepte mes excuses s'il te plait, petit frère.

- Ce n'est rien, tu étais tellement en colère, j'avais compris. Qu'elle repose en paix.

Il se retourna et lança un regard à son amour.

- Je te présente Harry, Harry, voici mon frère, Slyllus. Quelqu'un voudrait boire quelque chose?

Il ne savait pas si Harry allait accepter que son frère reste, mais il allait lui demander son avis dès qu'ils seraient seuls et si Harry refusait, il envoierait Slyllus à l'hôtel le plus proche.

Harry fit un sourire et disant un petit 'Bonjour'. Il était sur de rien, tout ceci le mélangeait. Il devra parler à Severus le plus tôt possible.

- Je vais allez chercher du thé. , dit-il au deux... frères. - Ça ne sera pas long.

Et Harry disparu de leur vue. En réalité, Harry ne voulait pas rester seul en compagnie de cet étranger. Bien qu'il soit le frère à Severus, lui, il ne le connaissait pas du tout.

Il fouilla un peu partout dans la cuisine pour enfin trouver la théière, les tasses et les soucoupes pour ensuite trouver le thé et le sucre.

- Harry? Severus avait demandé à Slyllus de s'asseoir et de l'attendre. - Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas qu'il reste, tu n'as qu'à me le dire, ne te sens pas mal.

Il regarda Harry un instant et lui fit un sourire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu de nos vacances en aucun cas.

Harry sourit à Severus pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- Ça ne me dérange pas voyons, c'est ton frère après tout, c'est normal.

Et il se retourna pour préparer le thé. Mais au plus profond de lui, il en n'était pas sur. C'était un étranger pour lui, et il avait l'air aussi sympathique que son professeur Snape du temps avant aujourd'hui.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, répéta t'il.

- D'accord, laissons-lui une nuit et si tu sens qu'il t'embarrasse de sa présence, je veux que tu me le dises... Embrasses-moi... Je t'aime tu sais. Dit-il en éloignant sa figure de celle de Harry.

Severus se sentait un peu mal, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il débarque à un moment pareil, leur lune de miel bon sang!

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus.

- Ça va allez je te dis.

Et il l'embrassa encore et encore pendant un long moment... auquel le frère de Severus avait passé la tête au travers de la porte voir s'il revenait. Il avait eu la surprise de sa vie en voyant la scène que lui donnait la vue de la cuisine.

- Severus? Que fais-tu à cet... heu... Enfant?

Harry, il faut le dire, avait quand même l'air jeune pour son âge.

- Enfant? Où ça? Slyllus, il faudra que tu te fasses à l'idée que je suis ... Qu'il est...

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire à son frère! Pourtant il n'y avait là rien de bien mal, mais allait-il bien le prendre et ne le tuerait pas sur le moment?

Harry s'écrasa contre le comptoir. "Je disparaît ou pas?" se demanda t'il. Il passa sa main derrière son pantalon la ou il toucha sa baguette. "Juste ou cas ou" se disait-il. Il ne le connaissait pas et il ne prenait aucun risque. C'est pas lui qui va lui donner du fil à retorde s'il à eu Voldemort, nah? Il a même eu Malfoy les deux doigts dans le nez.

- Je...

Nah, ferme ta gueule Harry. Laisse les se parler. C'est pas Severus qui va avoir peur de lui dire non?

- Slyllus, la personne que tu vois là, c'est une personne très spéciale pour moi.

Il leva la main et montra le jonc qu'il portait à son doigt. Slyllus ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

- Mais... Severus... Ça veut dire que... Tu sais maman nous avait dit de partager ce jonc avec la personne qu'on aime, elle voulait que ce soit le symbole d'une union et...

- Bien voilà, j'ai rien à rajouter. Celui que tu vois là, c'est mon mari et que tu l'acceptes ou non, il a priorité dans mon coeur.

Il prit Harry par la taille et fixa Slyllus.

Harry se sentait petit. La, il voulait disparaître. Le visage de Slyllus n'en disait pas long mais il était, comment dire, outré? Il avait l'air d'être tellement déçu, mais lui, il l'aime son Severus et rien ne va changer!

Harry accota sa tête sur Severus et regardait ailleurs. Il ne voulait quand même pas le gêner plus qu'il ne pouvait l'être.

- Tu sais, maman n'approuverait pas. Lança Slyllus.

- Et alors? J'en ai fait mon deuil contrairement à toi!

Slyllus voulu le frapper lui et son dit mari, mais il se dit que Severus avait entièrement raison.

- TOUTES MES FÉLICITATIONS! Cria-t-il en approchant à bras grands ouvert du couple, puis les serra tout deux très fort.

Harry resta figé. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ça avait l'air tellement pas sincère... Il ne sera même pas capable de fermer l'oeil cette nuit. Il en avait déjà peur. C'est presque qu'une copie parfaite de SNAPE. Ne jamais se fier à se que l'on voyait, tu ne sais jamais ce qu'un Snape peut réellement penser. Alors Harry ne le regarda pas et se retourna pour enfin finir le thé.

Il entendit Severus et son frère retourner au salon. Il souffla enfin. Il fallait qu'il parle à Severus avant de dormir, à moins qu'il ne se passe encore autre chose avant. Il y avait assez de temps pour ça. Midi allait bientôt sonner.

Severus parla un peu avec Slyllus, puis la conversation tourna au tragique et Severus était en larmes.

- MAIS C'EST QUAND-MÊME MOI QU'ELLE A PRÉFÉRÉ! S'écria Severus.

- C'N'ÉTAIT MÊME PAS TA MÈRE!

- MAIS ELLE M'AVAIT ACCEPTÉE!

Harry n'était pas sur de tout comprendre. Sérieusement, il comprenait rien. Il avait beau s'approcher de la porte de la cuisine pour mieux entendre au salon mais les voix étaient des voix déchirées par la tristesse mélangé de colère. Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ça, surtout quand Severus en était mêlé.

- OUI PARCE QUE TU FAISAIS PITIÉ, SANS MÈRE!

- SLYLLUS! Dit Severus, la voix pleine de tristesse. - Si tu avais sû que père était un mangemort, l'aurais-tu aimé? Il a eut tellement de femme dans sa vie, comment sais-tu que ta mère est bien ta mère?

- Severus arrêtons, ça va trop loin. De toute façon, ton amour est juste là... Excuse-moi Severus, je vais partir,je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenue.

Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas que ça continue comme ça. Il ne savait pas non plus quel était la relation entre Severus et son frère. Mais comme il voyait, il y avait beaucoup de tension.

Il y a eu un moment de silence ou l'on pouvait entendre quelques sanglots étouffés venant du salon. Puis des murmures qui devinent des paroles.

- Aller Severus, petit frère... Tu ne peux pas y échapper, pas si longtemps, dis-le, je t'ai manqué...

- Non! Si tu es revenu pour me faire subir tes horribles traitements, oublies-moi! Père en a déjà assez fait! Tu es comme lui... Slyllus arrête! Dit-il en repoussant son frère fortement.

Harry poussa la porte du salon assez forte ce qui fit sursauter les deux hommes à l'intérieur.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici et comme c'est ma maison aussi, je préfère que tu partes.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton neutre sans expression très bien volé à Severus. Harry n'endurerait plus d'entendre Severus pleurer, ça lui était insupportable.

- Harry, aide-moi... Lança-t-il tout bas en le voyant.

Slyllus le tenait par un bras en cachette.

- Bien, je m'en vais, Severus, on se revoit bientôt.

Puis il se leva et regarda Severus d'une façon très bizarre.

- N'oublies pas que tu me dois la vie, Severus, et j'aurais mon dû un jour ou l'autre, que tu sois marié ou pas! Puis il quitta la pièce en direction de la sortie.

Harry suivit Slyllus de près laissant Severus au salon.

- Je ne crois pas que tu reviendras. Si Severus à une dette envers toi, c'est ton problème. Une dette de vie se paye par une autre dette de vie alors tu lui fous la paix et t'oublie l'adresse.

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

- N'essaye pas de te mettre dans mon chemin, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. L'habit ne fait pas le moine. On te l'a jamais dit? Ne te fit pas à ce que tu vois. Maintenant, je te prierai de partir très vite. Je n'ai plus envie de voir ta sale gueule ici. Et pendant que j'y pense... j'ai plus JAMAIS envie de la voir. J'espère m'avoir bien faite comprendre.

Une chance que Severus au salon n'avait pas tout entendue...

- Tu ne connais pas Severus aussi bien que moi... Je sais comment il est au fond, toi, tu n'es qu'une entrave à notre liens de sang! Dit-il avant de sortir. - Vous allez me revoir très bientôt! Cria-t-il de dehors.

Severus pleurait toujours dans le salon quand Harry arriva.

- Excuses-moi mon amour, excuses-moi, oublions ça, je suis tellement désolé pour cela, j'espère que tes vacances ne sont pas gâchées.

Harry pris Severus dans ses bras et le serra fort.

- Severus, tant que je serai avec toi, tout sera parfait. Regarde moi, je t'aime et ceci ne l'oublie jamais, tu m'entends? Jamais.

Il l'embrassa d'un profond et langoureux baisé.

- Faisons comme si il n'était jamais venu, viens, restons devant le feu un moment.

Il le serra aussi et se blôtit contre lui.

- Tu veux toujours aller te balader?

Severus n'avait rien contre y aller, en autant que ça plaise à Harry.

Harry lui sourit et se leva.

- Oui, seulement si je peux rester coller contre toi.

Harry aida Severus à se relever et se cacha dans sa robe entouré des bras de son mari. Ils sortirent puis firent quelque pas en direction de la montagne.

- Wouah! C'est tellement beau!!!!

- J'espérais que tu aimes. Tu veux voir quelque chose de très beau? Plus loin, il y a un étang d'eau chaude, pas très très chaude, mais vraiment confortable, tu veux aller marcher dedans?

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour s'assurer que Slyllus n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de les suivre, mais il ne le vit pas.

Harry était émerveillé par tant de beauté.

- Oh bien sur que je veux y allez!!

Il sauta presque de joie juste à y penser. Il se sentait un enfant tout en étant un homme avec Severus. Tout dépend du moment quoi.

- Comment as-tu fait pour trouver un endroit si parfait amour?

- Je ne sais pas, je pensais à l'amour que je ne connaîtrais jamais et je lui bâtis une maison à l'aide d'elfes, mais je pensais surtout à toute la tranquillité qu'elle m'apporterait, alors je l'ai pensé, puis voilà.

Ils arrivèrent au point d'eau.

- Regarde toute la vapeur qui s'échappe, ce doit être plus chaud qu'à l'habitude.

- Et bien, maintenant tu le connais et cette maison est vraiment parfaite.

Il resta toujours dans les bras de Severus. Il n'avait pas envie de briser cet union, cette tranquillité.

- On ne se brûlera pas? Elle m'a l'air vraiment trop chaude.

- Attend, je vais voir. Il se détacha de Harry et alla toucher l'eau avec sa main puis regarda Harry. - C'est vrai que c'est très chaud! Mais on peut s'y habituer, tu viens?

Il ôta sa cape, puis sa robe et sauta directement dans l'eau.

- C'est toujours mieux que le froid hivernal! Cria-t-il en riant.

Harry se déshabilla à son tour puis alla rejoindre Severus.

- C'est même moins chaud que le bain que tu as coulé hier.

Et il éclata de rire en allant se réfugier dans ses bras.

- Hummm... je resterais ici moi. On est vraiment bien... et je risque de le dire souvent!

- Moi je ne suis bien que dans tes bras.. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se baignèrent très longtemps, à vrai dire ils se rendirent compte de l'heure au moment où leurs ventres criaient famine.

- Tu veux rentrer maintenant? Nous mangerons et ferons quelque chose d'intéressant si tu veux.

- Je suis partant! J'ai tellement faim que je dévorais n'importe quoi!

Ils sortirent de l'eau pis s'habillèrent rapidement. Harry était toujours collé sur Severus en dessous de sa cape jusqu'à la maison ou ils se séparèrent.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour la cuisine? À moins que tu préfères la faire seule? Suposa-t'il en entrant dans la maison.

- C'est pas la peine, tout est presque prêt, il n'y a rien de bien compliqué à faire, puis il se dirigea dans la cuisine, laissant Harry un peu de temps seul pour lui-même.

Il se dépêcha à tout préparer, puis alla faire ce qu'il avait le plus hâte de faire, mettre la table et les belles chandelles qu'il avait choisit pour l'occasion.

- Harry, tu viens manger? Puis il sortit une bouteille de vin.

Harry avait été se changer. Il avait mis un beau pantalon noir classe et une chemise rouge qui lui allait à ravir. Il s'était peigné du mieux qu'il pouvait bien que cela ne paraisse pas vraiment.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Severus était de dos.

- Wow! C'est splendide Severus! dit-il en regardant la table puis il entendit la harpe partir depuis le salon et on l'entendait très bien de la cuisine.

- Merci, ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est pour toi.

Il apporta le dernier plat de ce repas et s'assit juste en face de Harry.

- Il y a longtemps que je voulais manger avec toi, seul, un vrai repas. Ensuite nous ferons ce que tu voudras, on pourra relaxer devant le foyer si tu veux, ou lire quelque chose.

Puis il mangèrent tout en bavardant.

- C'est vraiment excellent! Je me suis rassasié!

Il bu la dernière gorgé de son vin et se leva pour desservir la table.

- Non, tu ne bouges pas. Tu a fais le souper, tu a servis puis mis la table alors ôter les assiettes c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Puis après resservit du vin à Severus puis à lui même.

- Et si on passait au salon?

- Bien, allons nous écraser confortablement! Ria Severus.

Ils s'installèrent et Severus s'adossa à la poitrine de Harry, sur le sofa, puis lui resservit du vin.

- Ce serait merveilleux si nous pourrions faire cela toujours, plus de cours et de dortoir pour nous séparer.

- Il ne me reste que 6 mois de cour, après, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je vais faire.

Harry caressa les cheveux de Severus. Il se sentait tellement bien avec lui, surtout en se moment. Il ne pouvait avoir de meilleur moment. Severus et lui même, un bon feu, de la musique et puis du vin à volonté, qui a t'il de mieux?

- Être ici c'est ne jamais vouloir repartir. C'est trop parfait pour être vrai.

- Excuse-moi pour Slyllus, il ne sait pas se contrôler, mais je veux passer une belle soirée avec toi, oublions pour ce soir veux-tu?

Il passa sa main sur le visage de Harry puis lui tendit encore la bouteille.

- Tu aimes ce vin?

Il voulait vraiment que Harry soit heureux, mais ces vacances avaient mal commencé et il espérait que son mari n'en tiendrait pas compte,

- Tu me le dis quand tu veux aller dormir, d'accord? Je ne veux pas te tenir éveiller contre ton gré.

Harry sourit en entendant la dernière phrase de son amoureux.

- Tu ne me retiens pas non plus, on est pas bien ici, tous les deux, évasé sur le divan à se parler? Pour moi c'est la belle vie!

Il finit son verre de vin et fit signe que non pour en avoir d'autre.

- Il est succulent mais il ne faut pas toujours abuser des bonnes choses. Et, essaye d'oublier pour Slyllus, il ne reviendra pas, sinon, il va savoir mon nom.

Il se pencha puis embrassa Severus.

L'embrassé serra son bien aimé et le colla d'avantage sur lui.

- Je t'aime.

Ce qu'il était bien! Il avait atteint le parfait bonheur avec Harry et il le réalisait.

- Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie d'abuser de ce très bon vin, mais plutôt de cette succulente bouche qui se trouve devant moi! Lança-t-il en souriant à pleine dent.

Harry poussa Severus sur le dos puis lui sauta dessus pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Si tu crois que les tiennes ne m'achalent pas!

Leurs baisés recommencèrent de plus belle alors que ses mains se mirent à lui déboutonner sa robe avec rapidité.

- Il ne faut surtout pas oublier la première nuit en tant que maris.

Et Harry sourit de plus belle.

Severus devint presque tout blanc, comme si c'était possible!

- Tu veux dire que... Vraiment?

Il se sentait incertain, il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi Harry parlait, ou ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais il continua de l'embrasser.

- Oh Harry... Soupira-t-il. - Mmmmmmm

Il adorait embrasser Harry, cela l'excitait tellement.

Harry sentait Severus un peu tendu même avec ses caresses et ses baisés.

- Severus? Est-ce que ça va? dit-il en remontant vers son visage.

Il le regarda dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal? Et il chercha sans trouver.

- Oui, ça va même très bien mon ange.. Dit-il de peine, trop occupé à le toucher.

- Harry, tu es fatigué? Je tiens à te dire qu'il est probablement autour de 1 heure du matin ici. Moi, je ne m'endors pas.

Il disait vraiment n'importe quoi, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Oh.. Oui... Lança-t-il en pressant Harry contre lui, utilisant sa voix la plus basse possible. - Ne pose pas autant de questions.

- Severus... quelque chose ne va pas... je le vois... ohhhhh

Harry se cambra quand Severus alla l'embrasser sur ses hanches, un petit point faible de Harry.

- Sev... tu as peur?

En espérant qu'il comprenne et qu'il réponde à Harry.

- Non. Répondit-il le plus sérieusement possible. - Je veux le savoir, savoir ce que c'est quand ton amour te fait ça, parce que je t'ai bien vu, tu aimais, tu ne souffrais pas.

Puis il l'embrassa encore plus longuement à cet endroit.

- J'en ai vraiment envie, touches-moi, ou peut-être as-tu peur? Peur de me brusquer?

Il croyait qu'il allait exploser, tout ses sens étaient en éveil, plus que jamais.

- Non... je n'ai pas peur Severus... je sais être doux.

Harry se cramponna au sofa, Severus se dévergondait.

- Si j'aimais ça autant quand tu me pénétrais c'est que je suis habitué... j'ai eu mal Severus ma première fois et même quelque fois après. Ce n'est pas un mal atroce, c'était bon en même temps. C'est difficile à expliquer.

- Arrête de me le dire, montre-le moi... Dit-il avant de se laisser pousser délicatement sur le dos. - À cet instant, je verrai vraiment et puis, j'ai envie que tu ais ce plaisir aussi.

Il lui enleva son chandail et le couvrit de baiser langoureux sans arrêt.

J'aimerais plaire à l'homme que j'aime... Puis il lui prit les hanches pour le lever. - Viens... Dit-il en se levant.

N'oubliez pas Slash Boulevard!!

À plus!


End file.
